


Maim de Maim

by GasmaskAvenger



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Surreal, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasmaskAvenger/pseuds/GasmaskAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU reimagining of the 2013/2014 smash hit anime, Satsuki Matoi is a regular Japanese girl who discovers there's more to her than she thought after a chance discovery of a very special school uniform and a blue, scissor looking blade. Along with her classical music loving BFF Nonon Jakuzure, she sets out in an adventure that will ultimately result in saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip to the Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birth Swap: Matoi Satsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122379) by Not-a-Hazard. 
  * Inspired by [Birth Swap: Kiryuin Ryuko](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122382) by Not-a-Hazard. 



> Exclusive to AO3: Supplemental features including deleted/lost scenes, new Omake, author's reflections and other tidbits that look back on the longest lasting KlK birth swap fic to date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2014, a man steals some goods from Ragyo Kiryuin and The Kiryuin Conglomerate, only for them to end up in the hands of eighteen year old high school student Satsuki Matoi, who was being accompanied by Nonon Jakuzure, her best friend since childhood.

_**Somewhere...familiar, yet unfamiliar.**_

 

“So. I take it your shift is up soon?” A rather out of shape security guard asked a fellow worker.

“Yeah. Just bidding my time before I have to split by reading this book I picked up on the way over here.” a younger, more in shape security guard replied.

“Looks more like you're reading smut.” the hefty security guard chuckled as he got a glimpse of his fellow worker's book. On the cover was a picture of a girl of questionable age, striking provocative pose and wearing a very skimpy outfit.

“Wanna see what's inside?” the younger security guard smirked back as he lifted the book towards the other guard.

Despite initial hesitation, the older security guard grabbed the book and peered inside it, finding himself staring eye to eye with graphic images of the same girl on the cover being hammered by an athletic stud with an impressively sized dong. He darted his eyes back to his colleague and groaned, “Man, this is sick. Where in god's name did you find this crap?”

“I lied about buying it.” the younger security guard replied with a light chuckle. “I actually snagged it from some loser I saw wanking by some bushes. Told him this shit is illegal, beat the everliving snot out of his pathetic ass and took it for myself. Can't say I don't regret it.”

“Oh come on. Shouldn't you be just as likely to be thrown in the slammer as well just by possessing it?” the other security guard scoffed at his fellow worker, disgusted by his attitude.

“Thing is, we work for the government. That alone exempts us from obscenity laws.” the younger security guard replied in a cocky tone.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever.” the older security guard shrugged after he realized his responses are going in one ear and out the other.

 

After things calmed down a bit, both men then heard a very audible rumble coming from outside. They initially both assumed it was just a jet plane passing by, but they then heard the sound of an aircraft landing outside the building they're in, which really got them worried.

“The hell was it?” the younger guard asked, sounding a little concerned, which is a jarring contrast to the attitude he was previously presenting just a minute ago.

“I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be caught off guard if it was some unwelcome guests.” the older guard replied as he pulled out a loaded handgun.

“Good idea.” the younger guard replied back, which he then pulled out his own handgun just to be safe.

 

As both guards stood alert with their guns out, a cacophony of footsteps echoed through the building, which only made the guards increasingly more cautious than before. Both guards then slowly crept towards the main doors with their guns aimed at whatever may be on the other side as they heard something banging on said doors.

In a split second, the doors kicked open and a swarm of people in black tactical attire entered the room, all armed with sub-machine guns.

“Surrender your weapons or there will be trouble!” an armed man barked at the guards.

With little choice, the guards got on their knees and put their firearms down on the ground, much to the pleasure to the intruders.  
The armed forces by the main door then stepped aside as they heard the sound of high heels approaching them. The sound then got progressively louder and louder until a young woman in a black sailor uniform entered the picture. She then stopped in front of the armed forces, looked at the security guards with a very stern grimace for a quick second, then resumed making her way towards the next set of doors on the other end of the room.

However, before the young lady could get any further, the young guard quickly picked his firearm back up, aimed it at her and yelled, “Don't make another step! You Kiryuin bastards are not permitted here!”, which immediately made the older guard facepalm in utter revulsion.

The young woman then looked back at the young guard with an angered glare, quickly walked up to him, pulled out a black-bladed katana with her right hand and pointed it at him. She then lightly pushed the blade of her katana against the young guard's next and scowled, “If I didn't have other business to conduct here today, I would've decapitated you without hesitation. Consider yourself spared of certain death, worthless pig.”

Having just broke a sweat, the young guard continued to cower in fear as the woman stood in front of him. However, he noticed that the woman had her eyes peering at the security booth and started to walk towards it.

“Please don't go there! There's nothing interesting there for you to see!” the young guard stammered in fear. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the woman entered the booth and spotted the book. She picked it up, took a look at a few pages, closed it, stomped her way back to the guard, grabbed him by the neck and yelled, “Filthy pervert! I'm revoking my pardon! Time to die!”.

“Ms. Kiryuin, don't work yourself up! Let us take care of him.” one of the armed forces calmly spoke out to his superior.

Without any other thought, the woman nodded at him and quickly shouted, “Bravo team. Take care of that perverted pig and that fat sack of shit! Alpha team. You're with me.”, which all of the respective armed forces quietly nodded their heads. One half of the forces immediately followed the woman after she ripped the book in half whereas the other half took over the duty of dealing with the security guards. Two of them grabbed the younger guard while another pair did the same with the older guard.

“Please! Don't shoot me! Don't! I'm a month away from getting my masters...” the younger guard cried as a third armed intruder aimed his sub-machine gun but his pleas proved futile as the armed intruder pulled the trigger without hesitation. Several brief but loud bursts of rapid gun fire then shook the room and the younger guard dropped onto the ground, secreting runny blood out of his body like a volcano.

Several other armed intruders then lifted up the older guard, which one of them then informed, “Sir, you are now the official property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Any attempt of escape or betrayal will immediately result in your demise. Submission to us is the only way to live.”

“You...bastards! If any word of your acts of terrorism gets to the Prime Minister, consider yourselves rightfully fucked!” the older guard disobediently yelled at the armed intruders without physically resorting to resistance.

“Terrorism? Heh. The Prime Minister thinks highly of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal. The chances of us being blacklisted as terrorists, especially with the amount of power Lady Kiryuin has globally, are extremely minute.” another guard laughed back, mocking everything the guard had to say. “Now get into the aircraft or drop dead, gramps!”

With little choice, the still living guard got into the aircraft and simply followed orders. He then sat down on a bench as the Bravo team kept their guns pointed at him.

 

Back in the building, the woman and the Alpha team are seen still walking down the hallway. The woman's demeanor, while still stern, has loosened up a little as she carried a conversation with a member of the Alpha team.

“If you ask me, your mother will be very impressed with how you're handling this operation, Ryuko Kiryuin.” the Alpha team member calmly talked to his superior.

“Much obliged, my friend. Much fucking obliged.” Ryuko replied to the Alpha team member as they reached another set of doors. Two other Alpha team members then opened the doors and let Ryuko walk into the room. The other Alpha team members then followed her into the room and slammed the doors shut.

 

**デ不具を不具**

**MAIM de MAIM**

 

A day later...in another part of Japan.

Inside a very modest, middle class looking room, an old Japanese man with a comically long beard is seen lounging on the couch half-asleep. On the TV was a news reporter informing the viewers of the event that was just witnessed a few sentences ago.

Although the television itself was pretty loud, the old man is woken up by the sound of several loud knocks on the front door.

“Oh for christ's sake. Why the hell don't people just use the damn doorbell?” the old man groaned as he got off the couch and made his way towards the front door. He then opened it and was greeted by a young woman with pink hair.

“Hi, Mr. Matoi!” the girl shouted at the old man, though due to her rather eccentric sounding voice, the shout had a few snorts and light growls thrown into the mix.

“Hello Ms. Jakuzure.” Mr. Matoi replied, trying his hardest to sound jolly despite being a big groggy due to being asleep several seconds ago.

“Is Satsuki home?” Ms. Jakuzure asked Mr. Matoi, though he couldn't tell if she sounded happy or just straight up psychotic, not that he minded.

“Yes she's home. Just go in the backyard. I'm positive you'll find her there.” Mr. Matoi replied back. Right before he walked back into his house, he saw Ms. Jakuzure hum some obscure classical music composition and marched her way to the backyard in a rhythmic matter. He then turned around, shut the door and grumbled, “Man, I never knew that girl was going to grow up like that back when Satsuki met her. Gee wiz.”, as he walked back to his couch.

 

Out in the backyard, a woman with predominantly long black hair is seen standing by bushes and trees, though we only see her from the back. Her friend is then seen still humming and strutting towards her, though once she saw her, she stopped and shouted out, “Hi Satsuki!”

Satsuki then turns around to face her friend, which we then see a noticeable streak of blue hair in the midst of her rich black hair and replies, “Hello Nonon. How you're doing today?”

“Better than how Bach felt a few days after getting jailed, my friend.” Nonon replied back with a slight squawk. “So. You got any of your special flora?”  
“Uh, I hate to admit it, but we used what I had left the other day.” Satsuki muttered to her friend in a disappointed tone. “I'm afraid we can't smoke a bowl at this minute.”

“Aw crap, Satsuki. How the hell else am I supposed to see all of the sweat and tears Mozart put into concerto 23 now?” Nonon whined after she heard her friend's bad news.

“Don't fret now, Nonon.” Satsuki chimed in with a renewed optimism. “I had plans to pay a visit to my dealer later, so we're not out of the woods yet.”

“Ah. At least now my tuba spit valve won't be dry for long!” Nonon squealed in response and started to strut around again as she hummed some random Beethoven composition.

“Nonon. That was an awkward analogy.” Satsuki replied after she calmly shook her head in slight embarrassment.

“Eh. I thought it fit the moment like a good alto note.” Nonon chuckled back in a rather strange, raspy tone. “So when are we going to get more of your magic flora?”

“Well, my friend. I wasn't quite planning to go just yet, but since you decided to pop by, maybe we can go together and meet up with the dealer.” Satsuki chimed in again, still sounding very calm and relaxed.

“Oh ode to joy, Satsuki! I got dibs on driving!” Nonon squawked in a sing songy manner. She then made a mad rush to her bright pink scooter, which also happened to be covered in black musical notes. However, Satsuki took the time to pop into her home, poke her head out by the corner and told Mr. Matoi, “Dad, i'm going out for a bit with Nonon. I'll be back soon.”

“You two better not get yourselves in hot water now while you're out.” Mr. Matoi shouted back at his daughter in a slightly annoyed tone. Satsuki simply smiled back, nodded her head and closed the door afterwards. Mr. Matoi then walked back to his couch, sat down on it, tried his hardest to get relaxed again for a minute, then muttered in a frustrated tone, “Crap. I don't feel sleepy anymore.”

 

An alleyway, a very dirty, trash ridden alleyway somewhere in the city, seemed to be deserted to uninitiated. However, around a corner, the sounds of a man gasping for air were heard. He was kneeling down on the ground, catching his breath. He sequentially cocked his head against both of his shoulders to see if anyone was near by and to his relief, he saw not a single soul in sight. He exhaled his breath, stood back up and muttered a shivering tone, “Oh man. I think I might've lost those Kiryuin Conglomerate thugs. I guess the coast is clear.”

The man then walked over to a garbage can, opened it and pulled out two objects, the first being a long, sword like object heavily wrapped up in a gray cloth and the other a white box that has the Kiryuin Conglomerate logo embossed into it. With both in hand, the man started to cautiously walk through the alleyway, acting very alert and paranoid.

As the man continued to make his trek down the long, monochromatic alleyway, he stopped, panicked a bit and hid against a wall after he heard a chugging sound not too far from where he's at. After a few seconds, the chugging sound then stopped, which prompted the man to cautiously peek his head out. Much to his confusion, he saw Satsuki and Nonon getting off the scooter and talking.

“What the hell are these kids doing here?” the man muttered to himself as he saw them entering the alley. “This is not the damn place for them to hang out on a Sunday.”. Despite that, he stepped back to where he was hiding so no one could actually see he's there, especially those that he claimed are after him.

“This is really where you get your magic flora at, Satsuki?” Nonon asked her friend as they walked through the alley to reach their destination. “For someone who's such a bright ray of everything positive in this world, you sure don't mind trekking through real shitholes to get your goods.”  
“I know, my friend.” Satsuki calmly replied without a single hint of fear in her expression. “Still, we're getting closer to the dealer, so we won't be here much longer.”

“I hope that's true.” Nonon groaned, growling less willing to hang out in such a run down part of the city.”

The man, who was still hiding in plain sight, suddenly heard several louder, more hurried sounding sets of footsteps power walking down the alley, which made his heart race a little. Even though he knew he more or less reached near curiosity killed the cat territory, he took a glance towards where the footsteps were coming from and much to his horror, saw several rough looking guys with Uzis heading down his direction. His gut sank and his eyes widened as he realized that death is nearing him and knowing this was the end, he ran out of the spot he was riding in a suicidal attempt to flee.

One of the guards saw him, shouted “There's the bastard! Shoot him!” and he, as well as the others, aimed their Uzis and opened fire at their target, hoping a flurry of gun fire would hit him.

 

Alerted by the long bangs of the Uzis, Nonon yelled, “Oh shit, Satsuki! Forget the weed, we gotta get the hell out of here!”

Having not flinched at the loud sounds, Satsuki looked around her surroundings, spotted a large, worn out locker, pointed at it and told Nonon, “Look. That's what we're going to hide in.”

“You're kidding me?” Nonon whined back in disbelief, which Satsuki then smiled and nodded her head in response. With little choice, she opened one of the lockers and got in. Satsuki then got into the same locker and shut it closed.

 

Being chased by his pursuers, the man passed by the locker and kept running through the alleyway until he found himself at a dead end. He stopped, looked around and saw a brick wall with an open gap one could throw things over it. He looked up at the gap, chucked the long wrapped object over the wall and did the same with the box. Due to his timing, he was able to get rid of the objects right before his pursuers caught up with him and once they did, one of them yelled, “Mr. Otomo, where are the stolen goods?!!”

“Stolen goods? Oh you mean that Kiryuin Conglomerate rubbish I borrowed? I threw them away. They were absolute garbage.” the man nervously laughed in an attempt to humor with his pursuers.

“Threw them away my ass!” another pursuer yelled back at the man in a very vitriolic tone. “You knew Lady Kiryuin has a lot of value in those items you blatantly stole. Show us where you put them or we'll have to give you a one way ticket to hell!”

“Never!” the man stubbornly yelled back, refusing to even cooperate with the goons.

“Well. I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news but consider this moment a retirement from life.” the main goon gravely informed the man. All of the goons then aimed their Uzis at the man and opened fire, painting the wall behind their target with his blood. Their bullets were their paint bush, his body was their paint can, his blood was their paint and the wall was their canvas. The end product was a disturbing, Jackson Pollock inspired nightmare that would send shivers down a crime investigator's spine.

Having killed their target, the goons lowered their Uzis, turned the other way and walked away from their incidental piece of gory abstract act.

“Should we look for the stolen goods?” one of the goons asked, sounding relatively concerned.

“Nah. That's not the job Lady Kiryuin payed us for.” the lead goon replied in a very dry, deadpan tone. “Since that asshole lost the goods, she'll just have to send her own guys to retrieve them.”  
“Yeah that's true.” the lesser goon replied back as he calmed down a bit. “Shall we get something to eat?”

“Definitely. I'm starving.” another goon joyfully chimed in as the others shook their heads in agreement.

 

“Satsuki. Do you think it's safe to get out now?” Nonon nervously asked her friend, trembling in terror.

“I think so.” Satsuki calmly replied, having not been fazed by what just conspired at all. She then opened the locker and saw no one heading their way. However, she did see several men in business suits walking away from the locker, which prompted her to add, “Yeah, we're safe.”

“Oh thank friggin' heaven!” Nonon whined out as she rudely squeezed out of the locker, pushing Satsuki out of the way. “It smelled like friggin' cat piss in there. Couldn't take it anymore.”

“C'mon, Nonon. It wasn't that bad.” Satsuki chuckled, acting no different than she was before the gun fire started happening. However, she noticed a body laying against a wall doused in blood a distance away from them, pointed it at her friend and added, “That's not good.”

Satsuki then ran to the corpse and muttered, “I guess those guys had a real bone to pick with him.”

“Dammit Satsuki, that wasn't funny. This guy here just got friggin' killed!” Nonon yelled back, chewing her friend out for making a joke.

“Nonon, I was just trying to ease tension here.” Satsuki chimed back, sounding slightly disappointed that her joke didn't make her friend laugh.

“Uh, Satsuki. Didn't you forget we came here to replenish your magic flora reserves?” Nonon pestered her friend in a very guttural rasp that also happened to have a few squeaks and squawks sporadically thrown in. “The sooner I dance on William Tell's music sheets after taking a hit, the better, dammit.”

“You were the one who didn't want to get my stuff anymore after we heard all the gun fire in the first place.” Satsuki replied back in a slightly more stern, reserved tone, though she immediately retreated back to her usual jolly expression. “Just saying.”

“Bah. Always slapping me back to harsh reality with the blunt force of an early Penderecki composition.” Nonon sneered in an annoyed tone.

Satsuki then quickly muttered, “This way.” and resumed walking through the alley to find her dealer. Nonon then followed suit without question, though still looking a bit shaken by the ghastly sight of a bullet ridden corpse.

However, after they left that part of the alley and entered another part of the seemingly lengthy, labyrinth like alley, they immediately found themselves staring at two peculiar items laying down on the ground. The box and the wrapped up object the dead man had previously chucked in a successful attempt to keep his pursuers from finding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 1 Retrospective Notes (06/21/2015)
> 
> *This debut chapter was written back when "Maim de Maim" was considered to be a joke fic that co-opted material posted on 4chan's '/a/ board.
> 
> *Much of Nonon Jakuzure's mannerisms in this chapter would continue on for several more chapters until it reached their climax in Chapter 7. Said mannerisms would eventually be discarded shortly afterwards.
> 
> *The book the younger security guard was reading was originally meant to be some sort of graphic lolicon doujin, but ff.net reviewer DIM666 interpreted it as a tabloid magazine featuring explicit photos of Ryuko and Sanageyama having sexual intercourse, which is, admittedly, much funnier IMO.
> 
> *The security guard that survived his encounter with Ryuko Kiryuin and Koichi Otomo, the man who stole Junketsu and the blue scissor blade are, in fact, one in the same.
> 
> *The opening scene with Ryuko was, from what I recall, part of some overreaching plot that was inadvertently dropped at some point.
> 
> *The building Ryuko and the Tabuch ArmsTech soldiers arrived at was supposed to be some kind of small scale military firm or something. As with the subplot that was dropped, I can't quite remember the exact details of this building either.
> 
> *This was the first of several chapters I linked in 4chan's /a/ board back when KlK was still being aired in Japan.


	2. Enter Junketsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two top Tokyo PD detectives investigate a murder while Ragyo Kiryuin announces the new president of Honnoji Academy on live television. Meanwhile, Satsuki Matoi discovers what's inside the metal box she found earlier in the day.

“Doesn't the city look gorgeous when it's raining?” a blonde haired woman with a curly ponytail asked a tan skinned, black haired man wearing a leather jacket who was sitting across from her. Both people in question are in a relatively crowded cafe, which is especially tell tale since both people have food and coffee mugs sitting in front of them.

“No. It's just wet.” the man replied in a stoic tone as he took a sip of coffee. “A wet street equals a bigger pain in the ass when trying to catch a perp.”

“Aw. A raining city is perfect for a noir style investigation, Tsumugu.” the woman shrugged, sounding a little disappointed. “Though I doubt we'll get into a wild chase or anything considering how tranquil things have been this week.”

The woman then digged a fork into a piece of scrambled eggs, pulled it towards her lips and ate it as her friend took a few bites into a piece of toast covered in greasy butter. However, a pitch black police radio that was sitting on the table screamed to life as a voice on it muttered, “Reports of gun fire has been heard in a local alley. Requesting two officers to investigate it.”

With zero hesitation, Tsumugu picked up the radio and replied, “This is Detective Kinagase speaking. Me and my partner Detective Harime will check out the scene, over.”

“Good to hear that, Detective. I'll pass this along to the chief, over.” the voice on the radio replied back and hung up.

Tsumugu then looked at Detective Harime and told her, “Looks like we have no time to finish up the food. We got a crime scene to check out.”

“Alright. I'll pay for the meal and leave the tip.” Detective Harime replied as she took her wallet out and left some cash on the table. Both her and Tsumugu then got up and left the cafe.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Nonon asked Satsuki as they kept staring at the mysterious objects laying on the ground. “Should we...uh...take 'em for ourselves?”

“We're not thieves, Nonon.” Satsuki nodded her head in disapproval as she replied to her friend. “Perhaps we should leave them here so the cops could take them in as evidence.”

“Or maybe they're just totally unrelated to the crime and that someone just didn't want them anymore.” Nonon retorted since she doesn't really like what her friend is suggesting.

Satsuki, sticking to her gut feeling, shook her head, disagreeing with her friend's opinion, turned the other direction and started to walk away. Nonon then stuck her tongue out, gave a raspberry and followed suit. However, she then heard a raspy voice call out, “Satsuki. Satsuki.”.

“Did you just say my name, Nonon?” Satsuki asked her friend in a confused tone.

“Not at all.” Nonon replied back, looking confused by her friend's question. “I hope you haven't started getting a permanent high from that flora.”

“No. I haven't even blazed today, Nonon.” Satsuki chimed in, still scratching her head over the mysterious voice.

“Well I guess that settles it.” Nonon humored her friend over this rather odd incident.

Both girls then resumed walking away from the items but before getting far, Satsuki again stopped, turned her head and looked at the box. She felt an almost magnetic presence emitting from the box that only she was able to feel. Despite not wanting to take the items out of pride, she walked back over them, looked right at the box and picked it up without hesitation. She also decided to pick up the wrapped up object as well just for extra measure.  
Nonon then saw Satsuki coming back towards her, now holding the items she initially refused to take. She rolled her eyes, lightly chuckled and told her friend, “Changed your mind?”

Rather than replying, Satsuki nodded her head, walked past her friend and continued to walk down the alley. Nonon shook her head, quietly muttered, “Whatever.” and followed her friend.

 

Inside a rather small room, a man in a ratty trenchcoat wearing glasses sits by a booth where several plants are sitting in an disorganized fashion. He was tapping his fingers on his, looking bored. However, his mood perked up a bit when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up, opened it and saw Satsuki and Nonon standing outside, soaking wet.

“Sup Satsuki. You're here to get some more of the good shit?” the man asked as he greeted her.

“Yes, Mr. Takarada.” Satsuki replied as she shook his hand. “I have ran out of the last batch of goods I bought from you and in need to replenish it so me and my friend here can enjoy the wonders it brings to the world.”

“Very good.” Mr. Takarada chimed back, sounding very happy over what probably is his first business transaction of the day. “Though can you please inquire me of this friend you brought with you?”

“Pardon me, buddy, but my name's Nonon Jakuzure, not 'this friend'.” Nonon sneered back in a manner that reeked of her trying her hardest to not embarrass Satsuki.

“Right.” Mr. Takarada nonchalantly replied, then refocused his attention back to the person actually making the transaction. “So what kind of reefer you like to get today, Satsuki? Maybe something special for your friend that would really blow both of your minds or just the usual?”

“Eh, i'll just stick with the stuff I usually buy.” Satsuki told Mr. Takarada as she set the box down, pulled fifteen yen out of her pocket, handed it over to Mr. Takarada and picked the box back up.

“Thank you, Satsuki.” Mr. Takarada thanked her after he took the payment. He then reached from behind the counter, pulled out a gold ziplock bag with a picture of his face grinning on it and handed it over.

“No thank you, Mr. Takarada.” Satsuki calmly thanked him back and left the shop. As usual, Nonon followed behind.

 

After the girls got back outside, they heard police sirens screaming from a distance, which prompted Nonon to yell, “Crap, we gotta get out of here Satsuki!”.

Satsuki nodded her head and followed Nonon as she made a mad dash back to her scooter. They looked around their surroundings, saw no police cars in sight and frantically took off, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the police.

 

“Wow. This poor schmuck must've had some serious beef with someone to die like this.” Detective Harime quipped at her fellow police detective as they examined the morbid crime scene.

Detective Kinagase then got on the floor, took a closer look at the corpse's bullet wounds, looked back at Detective Harime and informed, “Uzis. The guys who took this man's life used Uzis.”

“How do you know?” Detective Harime questioned him since she never knew one could look at bullet wounds and immediately be able to tell what weapon they used. “Maybe they just filled his body with some assault rifle rounds or something.”

“No, Nui. If the murderers used assault rifles, this poor sap's body would've been mostly reduced to ground beef as opposed to just being a bullet ridden corpse.” Tsumugu replied as he stood back up. “I've used enough guns to know the extent of damage is never the same from gun to gun.”

Not knowing how to take all the info she just got from her partner, Nui nodded her head and stood quiet as a stern looking man of African descent in a pitch black business suit approached her and Tsumugu.

“Got any leads on possible witnesses and suspects, chief?” Tsumugu asked the black man, who had his hands planted firmly on his hips.

“As far as I know, several people saw the man carrying a box and some sword like objects wrapped up in a cloth right before he entered the alley and some other people claimed to have seen some Yakuza looking chumps close on his trail.” the black man informed the two detectives that work for him. His bushy, jet black beard noticeably crunched in and out as he spoke words in a very rough, vaguely British accent. “However, the most peculiar of things reported was that two girls were also seen entering and leaving the alley as well. Supposedly they rode on a pink scooter covered in music notes or something, I dunno.”

“That does seem...a little weird. I can picture some young men screwing about in an alley but not young women.” Nui replied to her boss, having a great deal of difficulty picturing two high school girls hanging out in such a dingy place. “Regardless, you have any intel on them or any physical descriptions, boss?”

“Just by going by some descriptions taken from witnesses, one had pink hair and was carrying around a conductor stick with a feather attached to it and the other had long black hair with a streak of blue in the front. I personally never met anyone like that but i'm sure the local high schools will have records that would match the descriptions.” the black man responded to Nui's question. “I am sure that after I get back to the office, i'll have their names so you two can track them down.”

“Good.” Detective Kinagase replied to his boss. He then looked at two paramedics arriving to the scene with a gurney and ordered, “Alright. Bag the victim up and take him to the morgue so we can do more thorough examinations on this poor bastard.”, which both paramedics nodded back in acceptance and proceeded to put the dead man in a body bag.

With not much else left to do at the crime scene, Detective Kinagase began to walk back to his black Mustang. Detective Harime followed behind and asked, “So what do you suggest we do now?”

“Wait till the chief identify the names of those girls.” Tsumugu replied, having not changed his stoic nature at all. “Once we have said names, we'll pay them a visit and try to get some answers out of them.”

“Sounds fine, as long as we don't resort to police brutality on children.” Nui chimed back as she got into the front passenger seat of the car and put her seatbelt on.

“Don't worry, Nui.” Tsumugu lightly chucked in response as he ignited the car's engine.. “Hurting kids is not my style.”.

 

Finally back asleep, Mr. Matoi was sleeping peacefully on his couch as the television showed several news reporters in a comfy studio set wrapping up their program. However, his slumber is once again interrupted when he's awakened by the doorbell ringing.

“Ack! Can't a guy just get some sleep?” Mr. Matoi groaned as he got off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by his daughter and her best friend.

“Dad, we're back.” Satsuki cheerily chimed in after her father opened the door. “Can Nonon come in too?”

“Girls, you're soaking wet!” Mr. Matoi groaned as he saw Satsuki and Nonon completely doused in water, clothes and all. He then grabbed a few towels, tossed them right at the girls and added, “Dry yourselves off before you step foot into this house. I'm not going to spend all afternoon drying the floor up.”

Right after Nonon gave him the evil eye, Mr. Matoi shut the door, turned around and started to walk back to the couch. However, right as he got halfway through his trek, he heard the door bell rang again, which prompted him to angrily stomp back to the door and open it. Despite being pretty annoyed with his erratic beauty sleep being constantly interrupted, the sight of the girls actually doing what he asked put a slight but noticeable smile on his face.

“Alright, you two can come in now.” Mr. Matoi calmly replied as the girls took their shoes off and stepped into the house.

Right after she entered the house, Nonon heard a familiar voice on the television, squealed in joy and ran into the living room to watch it.

“Satsuki. Lady Kiryuin is being interviewed. You gotta see this!” Nonon informed Satsuki as she sat on the couch right next to Mr. Matoi, who wasn't all that happy with someone else sitting on the piece of furniture he's been trying to sleep on all morning long. Satsuki walked into her room, set the box and the wrapped up sword looking object next to one of her cabinets, walked back into the living room and sat next to her friend.

 

On the channel Mr. Matoi had his television set on, a rather eccentric looking man was seen sitting by a desk, telling the audience, “As we all, Lady Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate has greatly contributed to the entire world, donating millions of personally tailored clothing from the Conglomerate's REVOCS Fashion line as well as being one the most hard working charity supporters in the world. However, I, Kobe Amaro of Real Deal TV, would like to ask you about your daughter Ryuko. She, in spite of having top class academic ratings, has quite the bad girl reputation. I like to know your honest to god thoughts on some of her public troubles in contrast to her astonishing intelligence and how this reflects on the reputation of Honnoji Academy, which is about to enter its second year of operation tomorrow. Any words, Lady Kiryuin?”

At first, Lady Kiryuin, who's alien, outdated apparel and hairstyle that makes her look less the like the undisputed leader of a multinational corporation and more like the lead member of an 80s new wave act, remained quiet despite sporting a rather sinister smile, looked at Mr. Amaro straight into his eyes and replied, “You see, Mr. Amaro. My beautiful Ryuko may seem like a demon on the outside but deep inside, she's one of the most gentle, compassionate, humane young women out there in modern society.”. As she spoke brightly of her daughter, a montage of various malicious, decadent events Ryuko participated in was shown, running the gamut from her beating the living snot of innocent people, setting ancient dojos on fire for extremely selfish reasons, attacking a store clerk for not having a specific item she wanted to buy in stock and up to her being involved in a melange of sweat drenched sex acts.

“For that particular reason, I firmly believe my daughter's toxic public reputation is incredibly unwarranted and because of that, I am announcing that starting tomorrow, my daughter Ryuko Kiryuin will be appointed to the role of student council president of Honnoji Academy. As for the role of vice president, Ryuko's long time friend Mako Mankanshokou will be elected as such as well. Both individuals, under my personal watch, will help raise the bar of sheer excellence at the school and will try their hardest to make it the highest ranked school in the world.” Lady Kiryuim added as she continued to talk to Mr. Amaro.

Right after she finished her speech, Mr. Amaro and the audience applauded unanimously, which she then stood up, bowed to everyone and muttered, “Thank you all. I appreciate all the gratitude.”

“Well shoot. I wish I could transfer to Honnoji Academy for this school year.” Nonon whined after she heard the announcement on the TV.  
“Oh yeah, that reminds me, Satsuki.” Mr. Matoi told his daughter after he focused his attention on her. “I got a letter a letter in the mail with your name on it. It's on the table by the kitchen.”

Satsuki nodded, got up and walked by the table. She immediately spotted a ridiculously gaudy looking envelop sitting on top of some snail mail advertisements like a spoiled king, picked it up, opened it and pulled a piece of paper that had written on it, “Satsuki Matoi, you have been invited to join Honnoji Academy. Come to the school this Tuesday so you can accept your enrollment into the academy. Failure to do so will render this invite null.”

“What does it say. Satsuki?” Nonon impatiently pestered her friend as she twirled her conductor stick.

“I've been invited to attend Honnoji Academy tomorrow.” Satsuki replied. Her voice seemed to have elements of joy, surprise and disappointment. “I think this might mean the end of us attending school together though.”

“Wait...what?” Nonon asked after she noticed a minor hint of despair in her friend's voice. “You mean you're going to Honnoji Academy tomorrow?”

“Yup.” Satsuki sighed as she replied to her friend. “It's not like I really have to, though. I could just turn down the invitation and continue attending my regular school with you, Nonon.”

“No that's alright, Satsuki.” Nonon replied back, trying her hardest to hold back her utter disappointment in not getting an invite herself. “You should really honor that invite and attend the school for me. It's not like we can't meet up with each other after school.”

“Uh...alright. Let's go to my room and light up in celebration then.” Satsuki chimed in as she stood up and walked to her room. Nonon shook her head, waved goodbye at Mr. Matoi and went into Satsuki's room as well.

 

Outside of the television studio Real Deal TV is recorded at, Lady Kiryuin is seen signing autographs and hugging babies as she makes her way to her limo. Once she reaches it, she took one last look at her paparazzi, blew kisses at them and got into the limo.

“Where do you like to go, my lady?” an overweight middle aged man in the driver's seat asked Lady Kiryuin as she got herself relaxed and poured herself a glass of red wine..

“Back to my headquarters, Takiji my darling.” Lady Kiryuin seductively replied after she took a few sips of wine. However, she then heard her cellphone ring, which made her take out and answer it.

“This is Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Who am I speaking to?” she asked her caller.

“Lady Kiryuin, this is Daisuke Mori. I'm one of the yakuza guys you hired to take out a thief, remember?” the person on the other end of the line replied as he sat in a restaurant with the other yakuza goons.

“Oh yeah, I remember. Did you manage to squash that bug and get what belongs to me back?” Ragyo replied after she took another sip of wine.

“Well, we got some good news and some bad news regarding that.” Daisuke nervously responded as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead with a napkin.

“First off, what's the good news, good sir?” Ragyo asked Daisuke as she stretched her legs.

“The bug is dead. We filled his ass with bullets so you'll never have to worry about that son of a bitch again.” Daisuke told Ragyo as a waitress delivered him a plate full of ramen and grilled beef.

“Good. Very good.” Ragyo chimed in as she looked at her fingernails. “Now...what about the bad news, Mr. Mori?”

“We...uh...were unable to retrieve the stolen goods.” Daisuke told Ragyo with a slight stutter since he's talking to one of most powerful people in the world.

Although Ragyo initially has an angry glare on her face, her expression immediately turns back to its usual self as she replied, “Oh. It's nothing to worry about. Only a minute few in the world would be able to use those stolen goods anyhow. Congrats on squashing the bug though. Just show up at the headquarters with your friends tomorrow and you'll all receive payment for your effort.”

Right before Daisuke could reply, Ragyo hung her phone up and set it aside as she quietly awaited the limo to reach the company headquarters.

 

Later that night, Satsuki sat in her bedroom, alone by her computer and with a joint in her mouth. She then heard her cellphone rang, which prompted her to answer it.

“Hello, this is Satsuki Matoi speaking.” Satsuki asked the person on the other end of the line.

“Satsuki, this is Nonon. I got some exuberant news.” Nonon replied, sounding extremely excited.

“What could that be?” Satsuki asked her in response as she pulled the joint out of her mouth and put it on an ashtray next to her keyboard.

“I got an invitation to Honnoji Academy too!” Nonon squealed into the phone and started to march around her bedroom, which is riddled with various musical instruments, music sheets and other assorted musician equipment.

“Excellent.” Satsuki replied after she exhaled.

“That does remind me, Satsuki.” Nonon asked her after she stopped marching and plopped into her bed. “Did you ever try to get that box open after I left?”

“Oh yeah. The box.” Satsuki replied as she browsed the internet. “I actually haven't got around doing that, Nonon. Been too busy digging some info on Honnoji Academy before going to bed.”

“Alrighty then. I'm going to catch some Zs now so i'll see you in the morning. Should be an exciting day.” Nonon replied back as she began to take her clothes off to put on her pajamas.

“Same here.” Satsuki chimed in after she picked her joint up and smoked it some more. “Goodnight, my friend and see you at Honnoji Academy.”. She then hung her phone up, got off her chair and walked over to the mysterious box. She kneeled down in front of it, put her hands on it and tried to open it.

While her friend Nonon could not open the box earlier while she was over, Satsuki managed to actually open it. To her bewilderment, she saw a fancy white school uniform sitting in the box.

“Huh. That's it?” Satsuki muttered in confusion since she cannot comprehend why a school uniform of all things was stored in the box. “Might as well try it on though.”

Satsuki then took off her clothes, reducing herself to nothing but bra and panties. She then cautiously took the uniform out of the box and was able to put it on with no effort. She looked at the mirror and saw that the uniform perfectly complimented her minutely chunky figure.

“Huh. I look great in this uniform.” Satsuki complimented herself as she continued to examine herself in the uniform. “Well, enough for tonight.”, she added, which she then quickly took her uniform off and put it back into the box. She then went on with her business and went to bed.

“Satsuki. Satsuki.” a familiar voice called her out as she was sleeping. The voice was loud enough to wake her up and make her mutter, “Shoot. It's that friggin' voice again.”

Satsuki then stumbled out of bed and accidentally stepped on her bong, which cut the sole of her foot open.

Despite feeling a surge of pain in her right foot, she brushed it off like it was nothing. However, as she lifted her bleeding foot off the floor, some of her blood dripped onto the school and rather than being stained in blood, the school uniform, of all things, absorbed the blood and make it look like nothing ever happened.

Since she didn't want to leave too big of a mess, Satsuki hopped in the bathroom, patched her foot up, grabbed a wet towel and walked back to her bedroom to clean the blood up. However, she took a quick glance into the box and noticed it suddenly disappeared.

“Huh. That's weird. I swore I put that uniform back into there.” Satsuki inquired after she looked into the box. She then shrugged it off and resumed cleaning the blood off the floor.

As Satsuki continued to clean the blood up, the school uniform suddenly popped up behind her, standing up all by itself through mysterious circumstances.

Satsuki continued to remove the blood off the floor, totally oblivious of the school uniform behind her, which is suddenly growing several sizes bigger than it was before.

“Satsuki. Satsuki.” the voice again called out, except much louder than before. This prompted Satsuki to turn around, which she then saw the uniform, which now looked less like a school uniform and more like a drooling white monster gone out of control.

“Huh. I guess i'm stoned out of my mind now.” Satsuki lightly chuckled as she saw monster, assuming it was a marijuana induced hallucination. However, the monster then grabbed a hold of Satsuki and shoved it into its mouth, swallowing her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 2 Retrospective Notes (06/21/2015
> 
> *The decision to make Tsumugu Kinagase and Nui Harime police detectives and partners was done on the whim to give both something to do without repeating what was done in the original canon. All of the character stuff with Nui that appeared much later in the story came to mind several chapters later.
> 
> *Kaneo Takarada's role as "The Pot King" was, likewise, a similar decision since having The Takarada Syndicate in MdM's universe would make no sense whatsoever. Also, his physical appearance in MdM is way more stripped down and bling free when compared to his original KlK look.
> 
> *Ragyo Kiryuin's physical appearance in this chapter, as well as MdM in general up to Chapter 18 is intended to be that of what was shown of her in the flashbacks of Episodes 18 and 19 (sans rainbow glow).
> 
> *The physical appearance and personality of Tokyo PD's police chief (who would later be referred to as "Roland Burns") is based on British film actor Idris Elba (Pacific Rim, Marvel's Thor, No Good Deed).


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon wearing Junketsu for the first time, Satsuki Matoi decides to give it a test run.
> 
> We also discover that the Kiryuin women in this universe are, by all means, not single.

Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Ryuko was seen having hard, sweaty sexual intercourse with a young man with an athletic build and dark, scruffy, shoulder length hair. Ryuko bounced on top, moaning in pleasure as her partner in the act clenched his teeth, snorting and panting.

Ryuko and the man's fun time, however was cut short when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh shit!" the man stammered after Ryuko got off of him, pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her slender body.

Ryuko then opened a closet, walked over to the man as he panicked, pushed him towards the closet and groaned, "Uzu, just get in the damn closet."

Uzu shook his head, not wanting to be stuck in a closet but obeyed Ryuko's request and entered the closet. Right after they both heard several more knocks at the door, Uzu closed the closet and Ryuko walked up to her bedroom door with one hand clenching the blanket so it won't fall off.

Ryuko then opened the door and found herself face to face with her mother, who noticed she didn't have any clothes on. Her mother then muttered, "Oh sugar cube, please put some clothes on. There's some important matters I need to discuss with you."

 

Finally having regained consciousness, Satsuki reached for her computer desk and stood back up. Although she felt a tugging sensation on her breasts, she shrugged it off as not being too big of a deal. She then decided to walk out of her bed room but noticed that she was now wearing high heels right as she tried to walk.

"How did I get these on?" Satsuki pondered as she looked at her feet and saw she was now wearing very long white and blue high heel boots. As she felt her boots, she also noticed she was now wearing gloves of the same color scheme as well. "Huh? This is weird. What in the world am I wearing now?" Satsuki added as she kept discovering strange clothing that somehow got onto her.

However, after Satsuki turned her head and looked at the mirror, she was greeted by the sight of her wearing a very revealing outfit, complete with the lower half of her breasts exposed and being held tight by straps attached to the lower part of the attire, as well as her hair now looking far more unkempt than before and sporting more blue streaks than usual. Although some women would take a huge offense by wearing this costume, Satsuki struck a pose and told herself, "Whoa. My body looks great in this."

"There is a reason why you're wearing this now." a familiar disembodied voice replied to Satsuki's statement, which spooked her out a little.

"You! You're the voice that was calling my name earlier!" Satsuki shouted at the voice as her posture became more uptight and stressed out. "Show yourself, wherever you are!"

"I'm right here." the voice responded as the eye like designs on two wing like pieces attached to the neck piece of the outfit looked right up at Satsuki.

"Whoa. Am I just really high or those are actually eyes?!" Satsuki shouted back, confused by what she was witnessing.

"No, Satsuki." the voice sneered back. "The mind altering substances are not the reason why i'm able to do that and communicate with you."

"Oh." Satsuki muttered in embarrassment. "Well..had you never clarified that, today would've been the last day I smoked hash for sure."

"You can thank yourself for awakening me from my slumber, Satsuki." the voice thanked her as Satsuki continued to examine her new outfit and how good she looked wearing it.

"Ummm...first off, how do you know my name, second, how did I wake you up and third, how did you get onto me?" Satsuki asked the voice.

"Well...the minute you opened your mouth when you first got near me, you woke my subconscious up but it was your blood that really did the trick. As for me knowing your name, my memories in general are cloudy but what I do clearly recall was hearing my creator mention your name as he constructed me and last but not least, the minute I tasted your blood, I had no choice but to consume you, Satsuki. My apologies for that, I couldn't resist." the voice apologized after explaining itself.

"So hold on a second." Satsuki asked the voice despite getting some clarification on some more things. "You were that school uniform I found in that box?"

"Correct, Satsuki." the voice calmly replied. "I'm also the outfit you're wearing now but let's just say this is my combat mode. My school uniform form, however, is just my regular form."

"I see." Satsuki nodded as she picked her joint back up and smoked. "Do you have any recollections of your creator?"

"I wish I could tell you but I honestly cannot recall who he was aside from him mentioning your name and some other girl's name, which I also cannot remember either." the voice replied to Satsuki in a sad tone as the eyes on Satsuki's outfit squinted.

"That sucks." Satsuki chimed in after she put the joint back into the ashtray. "Do you have a name or remember having one, though?"

"Junketsu." the voice replied in a fairly business like tone.

"Purity, eh?" Satsuki chuckled after the voice told her its name. "I'm not sure if I would necessarily call myself 'pure' but alright."

"Don't kid yourself, Satsuki." Junketsu replied in a fairly serious but optimistic tone. "I sense a lot of purity in your soul."

"Heh. Okay. Whatever." Satsuki snickered as she walked away from the mirror and picked up the wrapped up object. Since she already learned of what was in the box, she took the cloth off of the object, which was revealed to be a blue sword that resembled one half of a giant pair of scissors.

"Huh. A sword, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she looked at it. "Anyhow, you feel like taking an evening stroll, Junketsu?"

"Much obliged, Satsuki." Junketsu replied, agreeing with the notion of going outside. "I could really use some fresh air."

"I second that." Satsuki chimed in. She then opened her bedroom door, walked into the living room and noticed her father was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found a note on a coffee table that read, "Satsuki, i'm out hanging out with some friends. Will be back later. Love, you father."

"Well at least he won't be seeing me dressed like this tonight, no offense to me and you, Junketsu." Satsuki muttered in response to reading the note. She then put it back on the table, made her way to the front door and left the house.

 

"Mom. Can you please tell me what exactly are these important matters you mentioned before I got dressed?" Ryuko, who's now dressed in her uniform whined as she sat across from her mother.

"Oh Ryuko, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied to her daughter after she took a sip of red wine. "Before I can proceed, I have invited a guest to overhear this news too."

"Hi Ryuko!" the voice of a cheery young woman shouted. Out the shadows came a girl in a business suit with short brown hair, who looked at Ryuko and waved at her while smiling.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Ryuko asked her, confused that her mother brought her long time friend to the company headquarters.

"Your mom phone my parents and had them drop me off." Mako replied as she made goofy hand motions while she talked. She the plopped right onto a chair right next to Ryuko's chair, clamped her hands onto the seat and nodded her head back and forth for some unknown reason.

"Mom, please. Love for the love of everything goddamn holy. Please tell me why the hell you wanted Mako, let alone me, to be here with you at this very damn moment?!" Ryuko shouted in a disgruntled tone like a child who did not get their way.

"Sugar cube. I have elected you student council president at Honnoji Academy, which your inaugural duties will be effective tomorrow. As for your friend Mako here, she'll be acting alongside you as vice president." Ragyo explained to both her daughter and her daughter's friend.

"What?!" Mako shouted back in sheer bewilderment. All of a sudden, the lights went off, which made Ryuko shook her head in embarrassment and Mako was then seen standing in a mysterious spotlight.

An ethereal chorus then shouted out " _ **HALLELUJAH!**_ " as Mako, who had both of her arms crossed and sticking up in the air, added, "Me? Student Council Vice President? Working alongside Ryuko-chan at the greatest school in the world?! My my my my my! This is quite possibly the second most important event in my life! Wow wow wow! Thank you Ragyo-sama! Thank you so so much!"

"Stop it." Ryuko groaned at Mako as she saw her do various off-kilter body expression and actions while she talked.

"Don't interrupt your friend, sugar cube." Ragyo chuckled as she watched Mako thank her for giving her that job. "I always enjoy watching her do this."

 

Back in the streets, Daisuke and his fellow yakuza buddies were seen strolling through the city.

"Man. I thought Lady Kiryuin was gonna fry our asses for losing the stolen goods!" one of the other yakuza goons exclaimed.

"If you ask me, we're fucking lucky she ended up paying us for our services." Daisuke replied as he munched on a bag of peanuts.

"Definitely." another one of the yakuza guys replied back as he light up a cigar and smoked it. "If you think about all the rumors of the Kiryuin Conglomerate having access to a military firm, we really did get off easy."

"That's why I was scared shitless when she met us at her company headquarters this afternoon." Daisuke chimed in after he ate some more peanuts. "I wonder if they're really going to look for those stolen goods though."

Right after Daisuke finished what he had to say, he and the others spotted Satsuki strolling through the city. Although they never met the girl, they were stunned by the sight of her in that rather revealing costume.

"Dude, look at what we got here!" a third yakuza guy sneered at he leered at Satsuki.

"I don't know about you but we should ask the gal herself is she's taken." the second yakuza guy added, grinning in a very malicious way.

Daisuke and the others nodded and approached Satsuki, who took notice and saw them. She looked right at them and muttered, "What do you guys want?"

"A piece of your ass, honey!" the grinning yakuza member sneered as he took a switchblade out of his pocket.

"You think we can take these clowns on?" Satsuki whispered to Junketsu as she raised her scissor blade.

"Most definitely." Junketsu replied, aware that these goons are over their heads.

Satsuki then took a step forward, extended her arms back with the scissor blade aimed high in the sky and took a mad dash towards the goons. She past them by, which confused them immensely.

The goons then looked at themselves, confused that they were not noticeably injured by Satsuki's attack. However, in a split second, their clothes disintegrated in front of their eyes, leaving them reduced to just their underwear. They looked at each other, looked back at Satsuki, who was smiling at their embarrassed expressions and angrily ran towards her, trying to again attack her. However, she made quick business of them as she sent them flying towards the sky with just one attack with her scissor blade.

"They never had a chance against us, Satsuki." Junketsu told her as she looked at the sky, still watching the goons fly away from the city against their will. However, she then felt a surge of pain set in through her body, which forced her to kneel down on the ground.

"What the heck?" Satsuki groaned in a distressed tone as her body started to grow stiff.

"You're missing a crucial part of me." Junketsu replied as he tried to calm Satsuki down. "Without it, we're both growing weak and cannot sustain this form for long. I'm going to have to revert back to my regular form just so you can stand up and return to your house."

In a split second, Junketsu glowed for a second and turned back into a school uniform. This also reverted Satsuki's hair back to how it normally looked. She then was able to stand back up and ran back to her house as fast as she could.

 

"Chief. It's been some time since we sent that stiff to the morgue." Tsumugu asked his boss as he and Nui sat in an office back at the police headquarters. "Have you finally received any intel on those girls?"

"Well, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime. After doing hours upon hours of research, I have received the names of these girls." the police chief replied as he pulled out two envelops and put them on his desk. "

The one reported to be the owner of the scooter is Nonon Jakuzure. She lives a mile away from the city. Her father is a retired professional wrestler who currently works as a popular teacher of self-defense and her mother is a Swiss born ex-violinist of the world renowed Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra. As for the girl with black and blue hair, her name is Satsuki Matoi, daughter of Isshin Matoi, a former...uh...college professor at some...huh...college I quite frankly never heard of."

"What's the matter, chief?" Tsumugu asked him as he saw him having trouble comprehending the personal records of Satsuki's father.

"Eh...it's not serious." the chief replied back after he stopped looking at the records and put them back on the desk. "Anyhow, after school lets out tomorrow, I want the both of you to retrieve the girls and...calmly bring them in for questioning as witnesses to the crime."

"I understand, chief." Tsumugu replied as he cranked his neck. However, his partner Nui pulled out her cellphone, looked at the time, looked back at both Tsumugu and the police chief and politely informed them, "Excuse me. I need a bathroom break."

"You're excused, Detective Harime." the chief told her, which she then got up and left the office. This left both the chief and Detective Kinagase to look at each other.

"Any idea why she take these periodic breaks?" the chief asked Tsumugu as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I dunno. I always thought it would've been rude to ask her so I just haven't bothered doing so." Tsumugu replied after he took out a package of gum, opened it, tossed some gum into his mouth and began chewing on it."

"I see." the chief replied and nodded in agreement.

However, both men were not left alone for long after Nui re-entered the office and sat back down.

"What did I miss, boys?" Nui asked the men after she stretched her arms.

 

Back at her home, Satsuki opened the front door and stumbled into the house, looking a bit exhausted. She closed the door, saw that her father is still gone and went to her bedroom. After she got into her bedroom, she stumbled and fell as she got to the box, grabbed it and noticed that part of the box inside was removable. She took that part out and found a blue fingerless glove.

"So...is..uh...this the part I was missing?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she looked at the glove.

"Correct." Junketsu calmly replied. "With that glove, you can draw blood for me a lot easier and i'll be able to be in my combat form for longer periods. However, I cannot stay in my combat form for too long or you'll lose too much blood."

"I see." Satsuki replied as she listened. "I'll have to try that glove on tomorrow though. It's getting late so I need to catch some sleep so I can attend Honnoji Academy in the morning."

"Honnoji Academy?" Junketsu asked Satsuki. "Is that some kind of school?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she took Junketsu off and reduced herself to just wearing bra and panties. "This is only the second year it's been open but me and my friend Nonon received invitations to attend the school. It's also ran by the Kiryuin Conglomerate, a...uhh...pretty shady global organization ran by this very materialistic woman they call Lady Kiryuin. She also has daughter named Ryuko who's been in the headlines for getting in a lot of trouble with the law and whatnot. I sure as heck hope I don't ever have to confront her as I attend the school. I don't really like people who act like life is a formula 1 race car."

"Interesting analogy, Satsuki." Junketsu replied back as Satsuki set him down on a desk near her bed. She then got into her bed, looked back at him and told him, "Goodnight Junketsu. We got...quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Goodnight to you too, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu calmly replied after Satsuki turned the bedroom light off and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 3 Retrospective Notes (06/21/2015)
> 
> *Shipping Ryuko and Sanageyama was, indeed, intentional since i'm quite partial to that ship. More on Satsuki's romantic relationship in another retrospective note section.
> 
> *Having Ragyo called Ryuko "darling sugar cube" was a way to give her an affectionate nickname she would refer to her daughter as, only to make her actions much later in the story quite disturbing in hindsight.
> 
> *The decision to give Junketsu a personality was to compensate for the lack of one in the original canon.
> 
> *Making Ryuko and Mako the president and vice president of Honnoji Academy (respectively) was my take on Satsuki and the Elite Four (obviously), though they're way less organized than Satsuki and her merry band.


	4. Birth of a Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans come to life when Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure attend Honnoji Academy for the first time, especially when they meet Ryuko Kiryuin in person for the first time in their life.

The following morning, Satsuki was seen still sleeping in her bed. Junketsu was also seen doing the same. However, their slumber was immediately interrupted when they heard someone knocking at their door.

"Satsuki. Time to get up." Mr. Matoi politely shouted on the other side of the door. This ended up waking Junketsu up but not Satsuki.

Junketsu then got off the desk he was sleeping on and slithered onto Satuski's bed, which he then shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"Wake up, Satsuki Matoi. Wake up!" he shouted as he continued his attempt to wake Satsuki up.

Satsuki then slowly opened her eyes and saw Junketsu sitting on top of her, looking fairly concerned.

"What time is it?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she leaned forward towards him and stretched her arms out.

"It's seven in the morning, but you don't want to oversleep and blow your chances at attending that school." Junketsu replied as he hopped off Satsuki's bed.

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she got off of her bed, picked Junketsu up and put him on. She then put some socks on and left her bedroom, which she was then greeted by her father. He then took a long, hard look at her school uniform like he knew what it was, but instead asked his daughter, "How was your sleep?"

"Not bad." Satsuki replied as she passed by him, walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. "How about you, dad?"

"Better than yesterday." Isshin responded after he walked to his couch and sat on it. "Where did you find that school uniform?"

"I...ummm...bought it at a store." Satsuki chimed back after she sat next to her dad and ate a bowl of cereal.

"...I see." Isshin nodded as he turned the TV on and channel surfed to find something interesting. "So are you going to attend Honnoji Academy today?"

"Yeah." Satsuki replied as she kept eating cereal. "My friend Nonon was invited to attend too, so i'll be meeting up with her after I leave."

"Well you better get going." Isshin told his daughter after he found a news channel broadcasting the second year opening of Honnoji Academy. "Looks like it's going to be a friggin' madhouse over there."

After Satsuki put the bowl into the sink, she took a glance at the television, which made her jaw drop when she saw the massive crowd of people around her age standing outside the school as well as the assortment of news reporters covering the opening.

"See. You understand me now?" Isshin sarcastically chimed in as he saw his daughter's face turn ghost white. However, she didn't last in the living room for very long when she suddenly ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, ran back into her bedroom, grabbed her backpack, ran back up to her dad, gave him a hug and ran outside, which all amounted to a grand total of being done in a minute and thirty seconds. Isshin then scratched his head in shock and muttered, "Well that sure lit a fire under her butt."

 

Outside, Satsuki was seen running down the street, trying her hardest to get to the school in a short amount of time. However, she saw Nonon standing by, who shouted, "Slow down, Satsuki!", which made her trip and collided into her friend. Both girls then fell onto the pavement and were left unconscious for at least three minutes.

Although she seemed to have taken the blunt of the collision, Nonon was the first to regain consciousness and stood back up. Satsuki, on the other hand, was still knocked out cold, which prompted Nonon to shout at her, "Get up Satsuki, you goof!". However, this effort ended up being proved futile since Satsuki did not wake back up in spite of Nonon screaming her lungs off.

With little choice, Junketsu took control of Satsuki's left arm, raised it up, clenched its fist and clobbered her in the left cheek. The sheer force of the punch was enough to help Satsuki regain her conscious, which she then stood back up with little effort on her part.

" _ **NANI SORE, SATSUKI!?**_ Why couldn't you stop?" Nonon whined at her friend as she rubbed her aching forehead.

"Did you watch the news before you left?" Satsuki replied as she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Why would I want to watch the news, silly?" Nonon sneered as she picked up her constructor stick.

"Honnoji is going to be a flippin' madhouse when we get there!" Satsuki responded in a slightly agitated tone. "We gotta hurry the heck over there!"

"Satsuki, please calm down. This doesn't seem very...pure of you." Junketsu inquired as he felt sensed Satsuki's blood temperature rising a little.

"Oh." Satsuki whispered, which she then immediately calmed down, looked at her friend with an apologetic stare and told her, "I'm sorry Nonon. We should...umm..try to get there as quickly as possible without strangling each other."

Nonon quietly shook her head, shrugged off her friend's response and muttered, "I suppose."

Satsuki nodded back, smiling and took the lead until they approached a bus stop. A bus then pulled up, which both girls then got into it, sat down and waited as the bus filled up with more people. The bus the shut its doors and drove off to its destination.

 

A few minutes later, said bus reached Honnoji Academy, which, as previously shown on the television report, is swarming with both students of old and new as well as every single news channel team in Japan. Helicopters of both the news reporting and military type were also seen sporadically hovering past the school.

With the bus having stopped to a complete halt, it opened its doors, which resulted in an eruption of passengers leaving it, a sight that looked less like people leaving a bus and more like a swam of ants squeezing out of an ant hole.

In the midst of the chaos, Satsuki and Nonon tried their hardest to leave the bus, only to get stuck against the doors. Several other people also got suck, which only put some tension on the girls until they were then shout out of it like cannonballs. Luckily, both girls safely landed onto the ground, got back up and found themselves in the middle of quite possibly the craziest, most jammed pack school opening in their lives.

"What in the world did we just get ourselves into?" Satsuki stammered as she saw has to be about half of Japan's population in one place.

"This place...is really noisy, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu groaned as he squinted his eyes, trying to block out all of the ear grating chatter and noises.

" _ **NANI SORE!?**_ " Nonon growled as she looked around her surroundings. "This place is obnoxiously huge for a goddamn high school!"

"What do you mean obnoxiously huge?" a news reporter stubbornly asked Nonon as he popped out of nowhere and tried to get the girls on camera. "Can you please tell me and the rest of Japan why you think Honnoji Academy, last year's number one ranking school on Earth, is obnoxiously huge? I'm sure you have a good reason to think that?"

"Nah, I don't really have any issues with the size of the school itself." Nonon replied to the reporter and got in front of the camera so she could be seen on television for others to see. "My problem is that it's just too damn loud over here this morning. This makes my ear drums cry as much as the loudness war!"

"What does the loudness war have to do with a school open, miss?" the reporter questioned her, confused about the context of her analogy.

Not taking any more of this, Satsuki stepped in front of the interviewer and informed him, "Sorry, man but I think this interview is finished.". She then shoved her right palm into the video camera's lens, pushed it away from her and rested her left arm around Nonon's shoulders as they continued navigating through the sprawling crowd of people.

 

"As you can see from this stunning aerial view of Honnoji Academy, students, their parents and the press alike are eagerly awaiting for the newly elected student council presidents to make their inaugural speeches and officially open the school, which is currently in its second year of operation." a reporter from another channel informed viewers as she sat in a helicopter hovering above the school. Her camera guy then zoomed further into the crowd, which showed Satuski and Nonon politely making their way through the crowd to get in a decent spot. The reporter then added, "Just look these two girls here. They sure really look like they want to be as close to the action as possible."

 

From a distance, Raygo was seen watching the events on scenic cliff, using gold, gaudy looking binoculars to see it all. Takiji then stopped by and asked her, "Would you like a martini, Lady Kiryuin?"

"Shaken and stirred, darling." Ragyo replied as she kept looking through the binoculars.

Although he was a little puzzled by his boss' request, he shrugged it off and left to make her martini.

Ragyo then took her cellphone up and called Mako, who was seen sitting in a darkened room alongside Ryuko, who looked really annoyed with the situation she was in.

"Hi Ragyo-sama!" Mako joyfully told Ragyo as she answered her phone with her right hand and was typing on a keyboard with her left hand. "What's up?"

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied right as Takiji gave her the martini she requested. "How's my sugar cube doing?"

"You mean Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked Ragyo. "She...doesn't really seem to be in such a good mood right now?"

"Aw, My sugar cube's not happy?" Ragyo replied, sounding a little shocked. "Tell her she's getting a new Mercedes next week."

"Ryuko-chan, you mom's going to buy you a new car!" Mako shouted at her as she kept typing away.

Ryuko then turned around, stomped towards Mako and told her, "Tell my mom I refuse to go out!"

"Why, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her in a worried tone. "You're the school council president! You should go out and show show show yourself!"

"No. It's not happening. You deal with the damn crowd!" Ryuko sneered back as she leaned up face first against a wall with a pouty face.

"Oh come on, Ryuko-chan. That's not nice." Mako stammered in a disappointed tone. She then turned her attention back to her cellphone, told Ragyo, "Raygo-sama, i'll have to talk to you later." and hung up on her.

Ryuko then started to lightly beat her head against the wall as Mako approached her. She looked at Mako and growled, "Stay away. Don't you dare drag my ass out there!"

Much to her chagrin, Mako grabbed a hold of Ryuko's uniform, tugged on it as hard as possible and shouted, "Please please please, Ryuko-chan. You gotta show yourself! We can't have this school opening without you!"

Despite her friend's best attempts to convince her, Ryuko shoved Mako away and shouted, "Just go out there and take care of it yourself for fuck's sake!"

Although she was close to the point of shedding tears, Mako held onto her pride, turned around and stomped out of the room and found herself on the rooftop of Honnoji Academy and an audience of millions. The audience applauded her as she walked up to a podium, adjusted the microphone and told the audience, "Hi. My name is Mako Mankanshokou and...well...I can't believe it. This is my second year here and...wow...i've been appointed the role of student council vice president by Lady Kiryuin. It's crazy to go from just a student to the one calling the shots here...well...as much shots I can call as being just vice president."

Right as Mako was making her opening statement, a random attendee shouted at her, "Where is the student council school president?"

Another person then chimed in and added, "Yeah! Where is student council president Ryuko Kiryuin, vice present Mankanshokou?"

This led to the majority of the audience chanting, "We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko! We want Ryuko!", which only made Ryuko, who was still sulking in a darkened room. She clenched her fists, punched a wall and left the room. She then found herself surrounded by an audience, who, with some obvious exceptions, intensely cheered and clapped for her as soon as they caught a glimpse of her emerging out of the darkness. This managed to make Ryuko, a person who was normally regarded as a mostly bitter, unhappy trouble child in the media, smile.

She approached the podium, whispered "Please step aside, Mako." in her friend's ear and grabbed the microphone for herself. She took a good glance at the people around her, cleared her throat and told the audience, "Greetings everyone. Uh, my name is Ryuko Kiryuin. I've been elected to the role of student council president by my lovely mother Lady Ragyo Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Like my friend Mako here, it's..pretty crazy to find myself go from just being a normal student at this gorgeous school to being elected student council president in it's second year of operation. I mean...wow, thank you mom for this excellent opportunity."

Ryuko then paused for a second, which made a huge chunk of the audience cheer and applaud her, all while her mother smiled and took a sip of her martini as she watched the event unfold in her eyes.

However, several individuals did not bother to applaud, which included an abnormally large, tan skinned man with long blonde hair, a blue haired, metrosexual looking guy in glasses who was fiddling with an iPad, a man with long, curly blonde hair wearing a surgical mask, who was reading a medical book and most obvious of all, Satsuki, who looked very unimpressed by Ryuko's speech.

 

"Can you believe this nonsense?" Satsuki told Nonon as they watched Ryuko's speech. "It's so obvious she's faking that smile, Nonon. Her act right now is completely ingenuine."

"How can you tell?" Nonon asked her friend, sounding a little confused. "She seems to be kinda honest to me."

"Nope. It's very fabricated." Satsuki disagreed as she stretched her neck and popped her knuckles. "She's about as honest as a cheating husband if you ask me."

"What did you say about President Kiryuin?" one of the attendees shouted as he took offense to what Satsuki said.

"Yeah, pal." Satsuki sarcastically replied to the disgruntled attendee. "I said President Kiryuin's speech is very fabricated."

Growing increasingly angry over what Satsuki said, the attendee clenched his fists and tried to punch her but she quickly dodged out of the way and hit him right in his stomach. He then dropped to his knees, holding his stomach as it ached in pain, looked back up at Satsuki and tried to deliver a haymaker at her. However, Satsuki spun around and smacked him in the face with her left knee, which knocked him out cold.

This brief but noticeable altercation gained some notice from Ryuko, who calmly shouted at the crowd, "Can you guys stop fighting, please?"

Satsuki, who heard Ryuko directly referring to her, turned her attention towards Ryuko and replied, "I'm sorry, Ryuko Kiryuin. Sorry that I wasn't convinced by your...oh I don't know, severe lack in sincerity in your inauguration speech."

"...excuse me?" Ryuko stammered back in response, completely blown away by the lack of respect Satsuki has in her.

"Excuse you for what? Not respecting someone who blatantly pretends to be a kindhearted person who seems to be legitimately happy with getting this position of power via the great wonders of nepotism? I apologize but your crocodile tears don't fool me, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, smiling over getting to call Ryuko out on her BS.

"What...the fuck did you just say, little miss blue balls?" Ryuko growled as she clenched her teeth in sheer anger. However, Uzu, who was standing not too far away from the rooftop, shouted, "Hey Ryuko! You're so sexy when you're angry!", although she was too angry to even notice he was talking to her.

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I was being crystal clear about what I said and i'll say it once again. I. Don't. Buy. Your. Flipping. Crocodile Tears. Get it?" Satsuki replied back as her grin grew steadily bigger over her satisfaction of getting Ryuko to show her true clues. "Also, for the record my name is actually Satsuki Matoi. Remember that."

"I will, bitch!" Ryuko growled as slowly walked away from Mako and the podium. This prompted Mako to run towards her friend and plea, "Don't do this, Ryuko-chan. This is not the right time to be picking a fight."

"Fuck off, Mako!" Ryuko yelled at her as she reached the edge of the rooftop. "This bitch needs to be humbled.". She then took a few steps away the edge just to get herself an extra push, ran towards the edge and jumped off the rooftop. She then landed on the ground, shoved some of the attendees out of the way, power walked towards Satsuki, took her katana out and pointed it right towards her right as she stopped, standing several inches away.

"If you utter one more damn insult, Satsuki Matoi, i'll cut your goddamn throat." Ryuko growled at her in a very stern tone.

"Before you do that, Ryuko Kiryuin, give me a few seconds." Satsuki replied in a fairly cheerful tone, which threw Ryuko off a bit. Satsuki then took her backpack off, zipped it open, reached into it and pulled out a small object that resembled the blue scissor blade she found on the streets the other day.

Confused, Ryuko turned her head, quietly laughed since she knew what Satsuki pulled out seemed to look like a bunch of nothing and looked back at her, only to find herself facing the blade of Satsuki's scissor blade, which is now back to its regular size.

"How the...how the hell did you do that?!" Ryuko stammered in confusion since she could not comprehend how she was able to make a sword change sizes.

"I honestly don't know, Ryuko Kiryuin, but I like that it can." Satsuki chimed in as she tilted the scissor blade.

"Well...that's...that's...oh who the hell gives a shit about your stupid looking sword!?" Ryuko sneered back as she got right into Satsuki's face. "All I give a shit about is cutting that stupid smile off your ugly ass manface!"

"Come on, Ryuko Kiryuin. Try that if you can." Satsuki chuckled as she dared Ryuko to attack her.

Ryuko, growing increasingly angry over Satsuki not taking her threat seriously, stepped back and raised her sword. However, she heard a voice shout out, "Ryuko, this not necessary."

This voice immediately caught Junketsu's attention, which made him mutter back, "Senketsu? Is that you?"

The sole eye on Ryuko's uniform them looked right at Satsuki's school uniform, which the voice then replied, "Junketsu? How in the world did that girl get a hold of you?"

"It's a long story." Junketsu politely told Senketsu as the girls stopped noticing each other and instead paid attention to their respective clothes. "Satsuki is a really nice person if you just get to know her though."

"Eh. I wish I could say the same about Ryuko." Senketsu replied back, disappointed about the person wearing him.

"Wait. How the heck are you able to talk to Ryuko Kiryuin's uniform?" Satsuki asked him, more interested in this development than fighting Ryuko.

"Just like how i'm able to hear what your...hold on...how the hell did you get a hold of that school uniform?!" Ryuko asked her, having noticed that Satsuki's school uniform has eyes like her own uniform.

"Why should I tell you, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki chuckled back at her. "Since you're the kind to lie about things, why should I tell you the truth about anything?"

"I'm sick of your fucking shit, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko screamed at her as she got into a fighting stance, which Satsuki followed suit and did the same.

Right as both girls were about to attack each other, Mako and Nonon both got in front of their respective friends. While Mako told Ryuko, "Stop it, Ryuko-chan. This is really embarrassing. You're only doing even more damage to your public reputation for god's sake!", Nonon shook her head in disappointment and told Satsuki. "This is goddamn stupid, Satsuki. You made an enemy out of Ryuko friggin' Kiryuin! How the hell am I supposed to try and convince her to make me the leader of the music club now?!"

Despite the pleas (and complaints) of their respective friends, the girls shoved them out of the way, repositioned themselves into fighting poses and smacked each other's swords. Due to sheer power of the girls, the spots on the ground they were standing on cracked and a huge force wave caused a bunch of no name attendees around the girls to be send hurdling away from them.

"Come on, Satsuki Matoi. You're no fuckin' match for master race Kiryuin genes!" Ryuko yelled at her opponent as her katana kept a firm hold against Satsuki's scissor blade.

"It doesn't matter what kind of genes you have, Ryuko Kiryuin." Satsuki replied, keeping her cool as she held her own in this dire situation. "What only matters is that you have enough will power to keep up."

Ryuko then clenched her teeth again and raised her katana up again to attack Satsuki again but right before she could strike her down, Mako shoved her cellphone right into Ryuko's face and told her, "Ryuko-chan, it's your mother."

"God fucking dammit!" Ryuko sneered, which she then put her katana down, grabbed Mako's phone and answered, "Yes, mother. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh sugar cube. This little publicity stunt your plugging is incredible." Ragyo replied, sounding very pleased with her daughter and the opening of Honnoji Academy in general. "Everybody's going to talk about this all day."

"Mom, this is not a fuckin' publicity stunt!" Ryuko yelled back at her mom. "This stupid bitch ruined my damn inauguration speech and we're only going to get bad publicity from this bullshit!"

"No no no, sugar cube." Ragyo calmly replied back. "Remember that there is no such thing as bad publicity."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Ryuko groaned as she started to pace about. "Can at least ban this ugly bitch and her stupid pink haired friend from the school?"

"No, sugar cube." Raygo replied in a more stern tone than usual. "Let them attend classes her. They'll only make more people want to transfer here."

Although Ryuko wants to say very profane things to her mother, she resisted saying them, instead told her, "Okay mom. I understand." and hung up. She then looked back at Satsuki, pointed her katana and her and told both her and Nonon, "My mother is allowing you to attend here but if you do anything and I mean, ANYTHING to fuck with me, i'm not going to hold back. You got that?"

While Nonon nervously nodded her head, Satsuki shrugged off her threat and just looked at her with a smug grin. This infuriated Ryuko a bit but not enough to make her attack Satsuki. Instead, she looked at everyone else, switched back to her happy expression and informed them, "I deeply apologize for the delay. However, I am here to officially announce to you all that Honnoji Academy is now officially open!", which they then all applauded and cheered her. "All of our new students please enter the building and consult the student class assignment sheet on the front wall of the first floor to find out what classes you'll be attending today. All second, third and fourth year students with the exception of those who recently transferred here, on the other hand, you all know what classes you're going to be attending this year. With that said, everyone have a good day, be safe and enjoy your stay at Honnoji Academy, the number one school in the world!"

 

Since the opening ceremony of the school has just ended, all of the no name students attending the school all made a mad dash to get to their classes. Satsuki and Nonon, on the other hand, simply followed the swarm of students entering the front door of the main building.

"Nice job making us look like friggin' delinquents, Satsuki." Nonon scoffed at her friend as they entered the main building. "Try not to get involved in crap like next time we're near President Kiryuin. I don't want her to think lowly of me."

"I'll try." Satsuki apologized as she and Nonon reached the student class assignment sheet.

 

Back outside, Ryuko and Mako were seen making their way to their office. Mako told her friend, "Ryuko-chan, you need to stop getting yourself in trouble like that. You're going to give yourself a stroke sooner or later."

"Can't make promises like that, Mako." Ryuko told her friend in a very stern tone. "Especially when you got a cunt like Satsuki Matoi around."

"Isn't my lovely sugar cube wonderful, Takiji?" Ragyo asked her daughter as she got off the chair she was reclining on.

"Yes, Lady Kiryuin. You daughter is really going to make Honnoji Academy the school of legends." Takiji replied as he escorted his boss off the cliff.

However, Ragyo then heard her cellphone ringing, which she then answered it and asked, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey baby. It's your husbando The Gi Man!" the man on the other end replied in a very cheeky tone. "Man your little girl keeps impressing me every damn day and I love it!"

"Thank you so much, pumpkin." Ragyo replied to her husband. "How are things on your end going?"

"Ab-So-Lutely splendid!" the Gi Man replied back, still sounding as cheeky as ever.

Before Ragyo could continue talking to the Gi Man, she heard a beeping sound, looked at the screen of her cellphone and told him, "I'm sorry pumpkin, but someone's on the other line."

She then switched to the other person and asked them, "Hi this is Lady Kiryuin of the...", only for Daisuke to cut her off and tell her, "Lady Kiryuin, we got a real serious situation here."

"What?!" Ragyo yelled back at him, annoyed that he had the gall to cut her off.

"We ran into this chick last night and she fuckin' owned our asses!" Daisuke replied, sounding relatively tense.

"What was she wearing?" Ragyo asked him, growing more invested in what he was telling her.

"She was wearing this crazy looking stripper suit or something." Daisuke replied. "It was all white and blue. I mean, shit. I never saw anything like it, let alone that fuckin' blue sword she cut our clothes off with."

The minute Daisuke described what the woman was wearing and mentioned the blue sword, Ragyo sternly replied, "This is a very serious matter, sir. If you ever encounter her again, please call me and i'll send some of my husband's men to deal with her."

"Thank you so fuckin' much, Lady Kiryuin." Daisuke thanked her, only for Ragyo to hang up on him.

"What's the matter, Lady Kiryuin?" Takiji asked his boss as they reached the limo.

"Call my husband and tell him I couldn't call back." Ragyo replied, sounding far more serious than before. "I got some pressing matters to deal with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 4 Retrospective Notes (06/21/2015)
> 
> *The decision to have Satsuki and Nonon not initially be teamed up with Gamagoori, Inumuta, Iori and Sanageyama was clearly intentional.
> 
> *The scenes of Ragyo watching the event through gold binoculars was a reference to an image from the infamous movie "Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom".
> 
> *Much of the Kiryuins' celebrity presence is definitely a reference to specific American celebrity families that get reality TV shows (you readers probably know who specific individuals i'm referring to).
> 
> *Speaking of the Kiryuin clan, Ragyo is 54 years old in the MdM continuity and is like a really deranged mishmash of Kris Jenner, Jamie Lee Curtis and Sharon Stone.


	5. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and Satsuki make their first friend at Honnoji Academy while the murder investigation continues on.

"What?! No music club? What kind of garbage is this?!" Nonon whined as she and Satsuki strolled down the hallway in a leisurely pace. "I come here expecting the 'numbah won skool in da wuld' to have at least a flippin' music club but nope. There isn't one. Nada, zilch, negative."

"Well you could try..." Satsuki replied, sounding very optimistic about things. However, Nonon cut her off and sneered, "But you blew it, Satsuki! There's no way I can convince President Kiryuin to make a friggin' music club after that crap you pulled this morning!"

"Perhaps you should bypass asking Ryuko Kiryuin to make a music club." Satsuki chimed in as she and Nonon reached a classroom. "You could always try to consult Vice President Mako instead."

"Bah. I don't think the vice president would give enough of a shit to create a music club." Nonon whined at her friend as they waited by the classroom, which the door happened to be locked. "Also, where the hell is this Mr. Suto guy? Class is going to start soon."

Right as Nonon complained about the absence of their teacher, a gray haired man in a winkled brown suit came power walking towards the classroom. He told the girls, "Please step aside, girls. I'm running late."

"No shit, Sherlock." Nonon snickered at the man as she and Satsuki got out of his way.

"Hey. Cut some slack now. This is my first day teaching here." Mr. Suto replied, sounding a little annoyed by Nonon giving him crap. He then opened the door, looked back at the girls and told them, "Come in. We don't want the new school president to catch us being tardy."

Although Nonon sarcastically shrugged his response off, Satsuki calmly nodded and followed Mr. Suto into the classroom, with Nonon following along as usual.

 

Inside the classroom, Mr. Suto told the girls, "Feel free to take whatever seat you want. I really don't give a flying damn about assigning seats.", which Satsuki then took the middle seat in the front while Nonon sat right next to her. Mr. Suto then looked back at the girls, saw them sitting and wrote down where they're sitting on a piece of paper.

However, all three of them then heard loud footsteps echoing from the hallway, followed by the sight of the absurdly tall man with long blonde hair and tan skin, who's forehead had broken into the ceiling and making quite a mess of it.

Nonon took a particular interest in this man and asked Satsuki, "Is that...The Big Guy?"

Satsuki then looked out the classroom, saw the man as well, looked back at her friend and replied, "Nah, I don't think that's The Big Guy. Why would such a mythical person be attending high school?"

"I dunno." Nonon replied, realizing what Satsuki said did make a bit of sense. "Maybe we should ask him ourselves after school."

"Sounds like it should be fun." Satsuki chimed back as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against her seat.

Shortly after, several more students started to enter the classroom, which Mr. Suto, who's eyes were obscured by his shiny sunglasses, did his seat assignment schtick again, wrote down where the other students decided to sit and sat back down on his chair. He then pulled a relatively big book out, took a brief look into it, sat it aside, stood back up and got in front of the classroom.

"Hello ladies and gents, my name is Kaneda Suto but you all can just call me Mr. Suto. I'm going to be your history teacher of the year and even though we're in the middle of the afternoon due to the very...ummm...festive opening ceremony, I will be your home room teacher." Mr. Suto informed the class as he paced back and forth. "Over the year, i'll be teaching you all various pivotal moments in the history of our country and, to lesser extent, the whole world, such as Imperialism, World War II, the nukes that came at the end of World War II and other such assorted...things."

One of the students then raised their arm, which Mr. Suto then pointed at him, which he then replied, "Mr. Suto. What would've happened if the Axis never lost World War II?"

"Oh yeah. Speculative history. My favorite subject." Mr. Suto replied with a grin on his face. "What I like to think what would've happened is that while some things would've remained the same, such as this school being the property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, others would be...drastically different. Like, I dunno, take our school vice president as an example. I assume that in this Axis won universe, she and her family would've been low-class members of our society as opposed to being upper class citizens."

"I could see that being the case." the student replied back and quieted down. Mr. Suto then asked the students, "Anyone else have any questions?"

Nonon then raised her hand, which Mr. Suto then pointed at her, which she then stood up and told him, "Why don't we have a music club at this school?"

"Beats me." Mr. Suto shrugged back, which annoyed Nonon a little. "I don't make the rules, though I did read we have a music class here."

"But music class sucks pebbles." Nonon snicked back after she pointed her conductor baton at Mr. Suto. "Music class doesn't do jack squat to actually teach you music. A music club, on the other hand, especially one led by...ahem...yours truly, would be a real journey into the orgasmic wonders music brings to the world, especially of those of the classical style."

"Good argument in favor of one, Miss...ummm...your name?" Mr. Suto asked Nonon since he has yet to get familiar with the names of his students."

"Nonon Jakuzure." she replied, smiling as she swayed her baton back and forth. "Also, my dear friend next to me is Satsuki Matoi. We've been friends since kindergarten, ain't that right?"

"Most definitely." Satsuki chimed back, smiling. "We may have had our differences and squabbles here and there, but our friendship is completely inseparable."

"That's very impressive of you too." Mr. Suto replied as he clapped his hands. "I don't remember anyone I knew from kindergarten, so that's quite the accomplishment. However, that's enough time wasted, so let's...uhh...try and get class started in case the President pops in and complains about us not doing anything. I guess you should all pull out the history book and...just start reading from page one or something. It really doesn't matter to me."

Although the majority of the class sighed after hearing what Mr. Suto ordered them to do, Satsuki and Nonon immediately grabbed their books out and started to read them.

 

Some time later, Satsuki and Nonon were seen walking down the hallway, passing by fellow students. However, everyone then heard a snotty sounding man with a slightly high pitched voice yell, "You think you're hot shit, Gama?!"

"You're the only one who's insinuating that, Takaharu." another man, albeit with a much deeper pitch, replied back in a far more calm tone.

Curious to see what's going on, Satsuki and Nonon ran down the hallway and saw the tall blonde guy arguing with a short guy with a shaved head who happened to be wearing a gray trenchcoat. The latter person then shoved the former and yelled, "Fuck off, retard! Just because you're the tallest fucking stack of gorilla shit in this school doesn't intimidate me one single fucking bit!"

"If you really want to settle this, Takaharu, meet me at the fight club in a half hour." the tall guy replied, still retaining his calm but commanding presence.

Despite looking extremely annoyed by not getting his way at the moment, Takaharu swallowed his pride, replied back, "You got a deal, Gama. Your ass is going to be mine." and stomped away. Gama, on the other hand, sighed and left the building as quietly as possible.

"Should we go ask him now?" Nonon asked Satsuki, not sure if this would've been the right moment to ask him if he is The Big Guy.

"I...guess we could." Satsuki replied as she and her friend left the building. They then saw Gama sitting alone by a light post, looking relatively peaceful. While Nonon was too intimidated to approach him, Satsuki wasn't and proceed to walk up to him and ask, "May I speak with you for a second?"

Gama turned his head, saw Satsuki sending next to him and replied, "Normally if you were someone else, I would decline your offer but since you were the one who locked horns with Ryuko Kiryuin this morning, sure. What do you want?"

"My friend Nonon here would like to know if you're, by any chance, the mythical Big Guy." Satsuki asked Gama in spite of knowing it was a stupid question.

"I wish, Satsuki Matoi, but unfortunately I am not." Gama replied, which disappointed Nonon greatly.

"That answers it." Satsuki calmly chimed in. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Gama replied, which prompted Satsuki to sit next to him and resulted in a surreal sight where Satsuki was completely dwarfed by Gama's sheer size.

"So is this your second year at Honnoji?" Satsuki asked him as she took her scissor blade out and looked at it.

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Gama nodded back as he threw a few light jabs to the air. "I was invited to join the school upon its grand opening last year and although the education is good, I could do without that Kiryuin bitch acting like she owns everything. Her attitude is absolutely revolting and seeing you call her bluff in her face brought a lot of joy and vindication to me."

"I appreciate your gratitude." Satsuki replied, smiling. "We seem to have a common enemy here."

"We sure do, Satsuki Matoi." Gama added with a slight grin, though Nonon was seen pacing back and forth aimlessly since she was pretty much left out of this conversation.

"You're Gama, right?" Satsuki asked him, wanting to know the tan skinned giant's name.

"Ira Gamagoori, my friend." Gama replied in a very formal matter. However, he then stood up and told Satsuki in an apologetic tone, "I wish we converse a little longer but I need to go to the fight club before that punk Takaharu gets there. Perhaps we can continue after I prove him to be an unworthy combatant."

"We sure will." Satsuki replied as she watched Gama walk away. Nonon then walked up to her and yelled, "God dammit, I totally swore that he was The Big Guy. Man, i'm such a dumb ass."

"No, Nonon." Satsuki replied to her friend in an encouraging tone. "You were right to believe that, so there's no need to beat yourself up over being wrong."

"Yeah." Nonon nodded back, having started to calm down after hearing her friend's reassuring words of wisdom. "I guess you're right. However, I really want to see him kick that tiny guy's ass."

"Me too." Satsuki chimed in, smirking as she stood up and put her scissor blade back into her backpack.

 

Meanwhile, Takaharu was seen knocking on a metal door. The door opened up and out came Mako, who asked him, "Hi Takaharu-san! Is there something you need?"

"Lemme to speak to Ryuko." Takaharu asked her in a cocky tone.

"Come right in." Mako replied in her usually perky tone as she let Takaharu enter the room.

Once he got in, he saw Ryuko lounging on a leather couch, wearing only a dark red tank top and black daisy dukes shorts. She opened a can of Yebisu Premium Black, took a few sips of it, caught a glimpse of Takaharu standing in front of the door and asked him, "Sup bitch. You want some?"

"Nah, Ryuko. I don't drink booze." Takaharu chuckled nervously as he stood in front of the door. "I just came to ask if you had any tools around that could help me beat the fucking shit out of that annoying ass choir boy."

"So you came to me, your president, to ask if I could provide you tools to give you an advantage in a fight?" Ryuko replied in a slightly malicious tone as she set her beer aside, opened a box of Golden Bat cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. "Well I do have something that might..."

Right before Ryuko got the chance to smoke her cigarette, Mako got right into her face and yelled, "No, Ryuko-chan. Your mother told you not to give any life fibers away to anyone!"

Despite her plea, Ryuko straight out ignored it, shoved Mako out of the way, put the cigarette in her mouth, got up, walked up to a desk, pulled an ivory box out, approached Takaharu, pulled said cigarette out, blew smoke into his face and told him, "Like I was saying, I have some...life fibers my mother gave me that can do wonders to your boxing gloves.". She then showed him the box, opened it, pulled a glowing red thread out and added, "Just poke a hole into your gloves, put one of these bad motherfuckers into them and amaze yourself with how brutal you can be beat the everliving shit out of anyone you please."

"Wow." Takaharu replied, blown away by what Ryuko told him. "Maybe if I put Gamagoori's roided ass into a hospital bed, perhaps you can...ummm...I dunno."

"Suck your cock?" Ryuko laughed. "In your fucking dreams."

"Aw man." Takaharu groaned in disappointment as he turned his head away. "There goes that fantasy."

"Even if I was shitfaced, I wouldn't want to swallow your cum, buddy." Ryuko laughed after she obliterated Takaharu's self esteem. "Care for a smoke though?"

No longer wanting to be in the same room with her, Takaharu grabbed two life fibers, turned around and left the room, fuming in embarrassment.

"Oh why did you have to crush his poor soul, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked her friend in a concerned tone.

"I find nothing appealing about scrubs." Ryuko replied as she plopped back into her couch, picked her can of beer up and took a few more sips of it. "Especially ones like him."

"But didn't you used to call Uzu a scrub too?" Mako asked her friend, confused why she wouldn't do nasty things with one guy but is willing to do so with another. "For the longest time, you two were bitter rivals."

"The thing about Uzu though is that he's anything but a scrub." Ryuko quickly replied as she continued to smoke her cigarette. "Not to mention he's not an ugly little fuckhead like Takaharu."

"I suppose you're right about that." Mako nodded back as she furiously typed away on a laptop.

"I'm always right, Mako." Ryuko chimed in as she blew some smoke out of her nose.

 

Thirteen minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at a dingy looking room built out of wood. The loudspeaker was playing some noisy rap music that sounds more like Industrial as opposed to hip-hip as several men and women were seen training while the rest were sitting by a haphazardly crafted ring.

As Satsuki and Nonon sat down ringside, they saw Gamagoori on one side, who took his shirt off to reveal his extremely toned chest. On the other side was Takaharu, who was aggressively hopping around and shadowboxing in anticipating of the looming fight.

"Do you really, really think you can whip my ass, choir boy?!" Takaharu sneered at Gamagoori right after he spit on the mat.

"That's up to you to find out." Gamagoori calmly replied, still acting calm as usual.

"Enough talk, faggot!" Takaharu yelled, which he then grabbed a hold of his boxing gloves, which looked like your average red boxing gloves. "Let's fucking do this!"

Both men then got into fighting positions, with their fists relatively close to their faces. They both paced around the right, looking right at each other. Deciding to make the first move, Takaharu ran right towards Gama with his right fist lunging towards him, though this proved to be a premature attack when Gama stepped aside in response, making Takaharu bounce right into the ropes like they were a slingshot. Takaharu then flew right towards Gama, who threw a hard right hook that connected right into Takaharu's face, resulting in him collapsing onto the mat.

As Takaharu laid on the mat, blood began to ooze right out of his nostrils, which then quickly noticed and proceeded to stand right back up.

"Looking not so cocky now." Gama chuckled as he saw Takaharu looking a bit humbled. However, this was short lived when Takaharu pulled his right arm back, clenched his fist and for some strange reason, spewed out a rapid succession of hard right hooks like machine gun rounds. All of these attacks pounded right into Gama's chest, which initially looked like they caused quite a bit of discomfort.

"Who's the cocky one now, dickhead?!" Takaharu laughed as he saw the pain and agony on Gama's face. His gloves then suddenly turned into objects that resembled meat tenderizers with nails sticking out and smacked Gama around, causing some blood to splatter on the mat. He then delivered a two handed uppercut that would incapacitate any normal being but simply sent Gama into several feel into the air, then crashing down hard several quick seconds later.

As the audience, including Nonon, gasped at the sight of a bloodied Gama, Takaharu walked over to Gama, kicked him in the head a few times and laughed, "You never were a match for me, choir boy. NEVER!".

At first, he didn't hear a response and turned around to taunt the audience. However, Gama suddenly replied, "You're wrong." not sounding like he was in any pain at all, which totally caught Takaharu off guard. "All you did was make me STRONGER!". He then stood back up with ease and wiped the blood and dust off of his arms like they were just a minor nuisance.

"How the fuck is this possible?!" Takaharu yelled, completely confused by Gama completely no selling all of the damage that was inflicted on him.

"Pain...brings me pleasure!" Gama yelled, sounding far more commanding than before.

Angered by this recent development, Takaharu ran towards his opponent, yelling, "Eat my fists, you motherfucking bastard!". However, Gama responded by doing a leg sweep and knocked him into the floor. He got back up and delivered a rapid succession of hard punches onto Gama's chest, which did absolutely nothing except made him yawn in boredom. He grabbed Takaharu by his head, punched him around like a punching bag, chucked him up into the air, delivered a furious chain of speed bag style punches which resulted in a sight that resembled a juggling act and as one last act of humiliation. Gama threw a heavy uppercut that hit Takaharu so hard, it sent him crashing through the ceiling and right into the sky. Everyone then proceeded to look into the hole in the ceiling, only to see that Takaharu is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you think he sent that jerk?" Nonon asked Satsuki as they remained sitting on their seats.

"Beats me." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Probably somewhere outside of Japan though."

 

**Где-то рядом Россия: Великий и мощный**

 

Inside a Russian plane, the passengers were seen quietly minding their own business and not paying attention to each other. However, their silence was shattered when Takaharu came crashing through one of the windows and stumbled onto the floor.

All of the passengers then stared at Takaharu, who looked out of place in a plane full of Russian passengers. One of them, who greatly resembled an Irish born action star but with the addition of sporting a very bushy mustache, got off of his chair, walked up to Takaharu, helped him stand back up and told him, "In Mother Russia, planes ride you!".

"What?" Takaharu asked since he didn't understand a single word the man told him. However, the man then grabbed him, put a model airplane onto his back and chucked him right out of the plane, sending him to his possible demise.

 

"Man, you sure kicked that loser's ass!" Nonon told Gama as they and Satsuki were walking out of school.

"I sure did." Gama calmly replied. "So where are you girls going to go now?"

"To my house." Satsuki responded as she smiled.

"I'm afraid that's going to wait." a familiar male voice informed them, which promoted Gama and the girls to stop in their tracks.

Standing right in front of them was Detective Tsumugu Kinagase and Detective Nui Harime, who were standing right next to their car.

"Why's that?" Gama asked the detectives, confused why two cops are standing outside Honnoji Academy at this time of the day.

"Because they are witnesses to a serious crime, pal." Nui replied as she approached the group, pointing her fingers at Satsuki and Nonon. "You girls need to ride with us to the station."

"Are we being arrested, detective?" Satsuki asked her as she scratched her forehead in confusion.

"No." Tsumugu responded as he chewed gum. "But if you don't comply in five minutes, then we'll have no choice but to arrest you on the spot."

Faced with no other choices, Satsuki and Nonon looked at each other, shook their heads in disappointment and proceeded to walk up to the detectives. They waved goodbye at Gama, who waved back as he stood at the entrance to the school.

 

Later on, the girls were seen sitting in the back of the car as Nui and Tsumugu were singing along and nodding their heads back and forth to the Django theme song, which was playing on the car's CD player.

"I never expected the day I would be sitting in a friggin' police car!" Nonon whined at her friend as she had her arms wrapped around her chest. "I mean man, Satsuki, if my parents found out, they would kill me!"

"There's nothing to be worried about, Nonon." Satsuki replied, still sounding calm as ever. "We're only witnesses to a crime, not suspects."

"Exactly, Ms. Jakuzure." Nui chimed in as some random J-Rock song was now playing. "We'll explain that to your parents when we notify them to pick you up after we're done talking."

"See." Satsuki added, who's words were vindicated by the detectives themselves. "Everything's going to be alright."

 

"Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure, can you please tell us what were you doing in that alleyway the morning Koichi Otomo was found murdered in the same area?" Tsumugu asked the girls as he was seen without his leather jacket and chewing on bubblegum.

"You mean yesterday morning?" Satsuki asked the detective as she leaned her back against the chair.

"Yes, Satsuki." Tsumugu replied, sounding dead serious. He then pulled out a folder containing grisly photos of the crime scene and tossed it over towards the girls, which Satsuki then opened it and looked at said photos. "As far as me, my partner and the Tokyo Police Department know, you girls were in the same area this poor bastard was found ruthlessly murdered and full of bullets. We're not painting you as possible suspects but we really need to know why two high school girls were doing at this location."

"Well you see, Detective. We were just doing a leisurely stroll down the alley." Satsuki replied, trying to be honest as possible without mentioning the real reason why they were in the alley. "We always go down that alley to get some exercise."

"You girls really remind me of myself when I was your age." Nui chimed in, sounding far more friendly and approachable than her partner in this situation. "But when we found your wet footprints leading to...oh...I dunno...a marijuana dispensary, we really have some potential red flags on our hands, no offense."

Right after they heard Detective Harime mention the pot dispensary, the girls leaned their heads back and groaned in unison, knowing that either they might be hit with some charges for buying pot or that Kaneo Takarada, the dealer they buy pot from, was arrested in the midst of the investigation.

"I hope you girls are not assuming we're going to charge you with possessing weed." Tsumugu cringed as he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "If you think we would arrest some girls who bought weed and the dealer who sold them the pot in the middle of a serious murder investigation, you're wrong."

"Wait. Are you being serious, detective?" Nonon asked him, surprised by what he said.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure. We are not pressing charges against you and your friend for buying weed." Tsumugu added, sounding completely honest and devoid of deception.

The conversation was then interrupted when Nui pulled her cellphone out, checked the time and informed her partner, "Can you please take over the good cop role for me, Tsumugu? I really need to take a bathroom break."

"Go ahead. I got everything covered." Tsumugu calmly replied, which prompted Nui to run out of the office, leaving her partner and the girls all by themselves.

"Does your partner always do this?" Nonon asked Tsumugu as they and Satsuki quietly sat in the office.

"Yes, Ms. Jakuzure." Tsumugu politely replied. "I don't exactly know why she always takes these breaks but I feel like it would be rude to ask her the exact nature of them."

"So are we going to continue this conversation or we're just going to wait for your partner to get back?" Satsuki asked as she made her chair lean back and forth.

"I'm not very good at playing good cop, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied, sounding slightly embarrassed. "So we're just going to resume upon Detective Harime's return."

Detective Kinagase and the girls then remained quiet as they waited for Detective Harime to come back from her bathroom break, which she then did so a few minutes later.

"So what did I miss?" Nui asked her partner after she returned to the office.

"Pretty much nothing." Tsumugu replied as he stretched his neck out a little. "So where were we?"

"We were telling these poor girls that they were not being charged for buying hash." Nui replied as she looked at her fingernails and played with her bangs.

"That's right." Tsumugu responded as he took his gum out, put it in a wrapped, took out some fresh gum and chewed on it. "We have no interest in busting anyone for buying or selling weed, we just want to know if you two witnessed the actual murder or by any chance have any physical descriptions of the suspects."

"No, detective." Satsuki informed Tsumugu. "We did not witness the actual murder when it happened. We were hiding in a rusty locker right when we heard gun fire, so we did not see the murder. However, after we got out of the locker, we saw some guys that looked like Yakuza walking away, so that's all we can tell you."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all she and her friend saw at the scene of the crime. He then looked at Nonon and informed, "Ms. Jakuzure, your parents are waiting outside. You're free to go."

"Oh really?!" Nonon replied, surprised by what she just heard.

"Yes, you can go now." Nui added as she tapped her fingers on the wall.

Nonon then stood up, told Satsuki, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good luck.", waved her goodbye and left the office.

"What about me?" Satsuki asked the detectives, confused about the situation.

"You still have a few more things to tell us before we can let you leave." Tsumugu replied as he saw a disappointed look in Satsuki's face. "In addition to being a witness to a crime, there were some reports of you getting into an altercation with some members of the Yakuza."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Satsuki replied, smiling. "Those guys earned what they got."

"True, but do you think those guys might've been connected to the murder that happened that morning?" Tsumugu asked her, trying to piece both incidents together.

"You know what, detective?" Satsuki told him as her smile grew bigger. "It just donned on me. Those guys I got in a fight with last night sure as heck looked quite a bit like those guys I saw earlier that morning."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired after Satsuki told him all of that info. "Perhaps we'll take our investigation into that direction, Ms. Matoi."

"So can I please go home now, detective?" Satsuki kindly asked Tsumugu, since she figured her time here was done.

"Before you go, Ms. Matoi." Nui asked her. "Can you confirm that you were wearing something that resembled an elaborate Victoria's Secret costume and that you cut off the clothes of those Yakuza guys with a blue sword?"

"Well...yeah, but again, I caused no bodily injuries to those guys, who are, to remind you two again, members of the Yakuza, so I shouldn't be in any trouble with you guys at all." Satsuki told them, still a bit worried that she might be in trouble with the law.

"You're not, Ms. Matoi." Tsumugu replied. "Therefore, you are free to go now home. We appreciate all of the information you gave us and we ensure you that it will all be put to some good use in our ongoing investigation."

"You're welcome." Satsuki thanked the detectives, stood up and left the office, only to find herself face to face with her father, who looked to be not particularly happy with her.

"Dad. Am I in trouble?" Satsuki asked him as she looked at him. However, he turned around, replied, "Let's go home." and proceeded to walk out of the police station. Not wanting to stick around in the station for much longer, Satsuki followed her father and left with him.

 

"If you ask me, Nui." Tsumugu told her as they watched Satsuki and her father leave the station. "I don't think this will be the last time we'll speak to Ms. Matoi."

"Why's that?" Nui replied as she took some sips out of a can of Pepsi.

"The deeper we get into this investigation, the stranger it gets." Tsumugu replied back, still chewing on gum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 5 Retrospective Notes (06/21/2015)
> 
> *The Mother Russia joke was a last minute gag that was meant to be in vein of the sillier moments of the original series
> 
> *The outfit Ryuko wears in this chapter is most definitely a reference to this particular piece of fan art: http://i.imgur.com/esldDRy.jpg (albeit with some alterations when being described)
> 
> *Although "Transfer Student: Satsuki Matoi" (the fellow fanfic that was being written around the same time) also decided to have a long haired Ira Gamagoori, my decision to do so was in no way inspired by it and purely coincidental.
> 
> *The decision to have Nui and Tsumugu listen to the Django song was more or less due to me having both it and "Unchained: Untouchable/The Payback" on heavy rotation.
> 
> *This was the first chapter to hint that Nui wasn't all that there as i'm sure you all assumed up to this point.
> 
> *Giving Aikuro Mikisugi a cover name was more or less me winging it, which is made all the more funnier when we learn of what Kaneo Takarada calls his shotgun two chapters from. More on that in the retrospective notes of the chapter in question.
> 
> *In case you're wonder, yes, the decision to have an actual fight club as opposed to it being the creation of our heroes to move up in the ranks of Honnoji Academy was clearly intentional, as well as it being more in the vein of the club Jack and Tyler Durden created in the movie of the same name (Minus the terrorism, of course).
> 
> *Although The Big Guy was first mentioned in this chapter, there was almost a time where he was going to be dropped from the fic altogether...until I started writing Chapter 23.
> 
> *Will Takaharu Fukuroda return from Russia? Can't completely specify but I do promise he will return in a future chapter at some point or another.


	6. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki and Nonon reacquaint themselves with an old childhood friend while the Yakuza things Satsuki had encountered a day ago attempt to right their previous wrong.

Later that night, Satsuki was seen in bed, sleeping all while Junketsu was sitting by the desk, watching her. He the saw her turn back and forth on the bed as if she was having an intense dream of sorts.

Within her dream state, she saw hazy sepia toned images of herself as a three year old girl skipping alongside a man in his mid twenties with a wild hairstyle that would make David Bowie and the lead singer of Dead or Alive extremely envious of him.

"Daddy, daddy! Watch me skip!" little Satsuki told the man as she was skipping on the street.

"And just to think that eight months ago you were still crawling on your feet." the man replied as he patted her on the head.

"Daddy. Can we get some ice cream?" little Satsuki asked the man as they got closer to a grocery store.

"Yes, my little gum drop. We'll get some ice cream." the man replied as they stood outside the entrance to the grocery store.

However, they were then interrupted by a man wearing a ski mask who yelled, "Gimme all your shit, moneybags!" at the guy who's supposedly little Satsuki's father.

"Sir, I may be rich, but i'm not that rich." the man with the funny hairdo replied as he stood in front of little Satsuki, trying his hardest to keep her out of harm's way. Despite that, the man in the ski mask pulled a pistol out and shot the other in the chest, which caused an eruption of blood to spew out.

"DADDY!" little Satsuki yelled in absolute horror as she saw the man she's been calling her dad fall down onto the ground, all while the man in the ski mask quietly walked away without any remorse.

"Daddy. Please don't die on me daddy." Satsuki mumbled as she swayed her arms around while remaining in bed. She then gasped, opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom.

"Satsuki, you were acting weird while sleeping." Junketsu told her in a concerned tone. "I was worried something was wrong, but then I remembered that you were just dreaming."

However, she didn't reply and instead got off her bed and left her bedroom, leaving Junketsu even more confused than he was when he saw Satsuki acting her dream out while sleeping. He followed her into the kitchen, hopped onto the kitchen table and saw her making a cup of tea. Satsuki then sat down, took a few sips of her tea, smiled and quietly muttered, "Ah. Just like how Uncle Soroi used to make it."

"Who's Uncle Soroi?" Junketsu asked her as he watched Satsuki take a few more slow, delicate sips of tea.

"Well...to be honest he's not really my uncle, Junketsu, but since my dad had no family left of his own, he just appointed him to be my uncle, but that aside, he was a real kind soul." Satsuki replied to Junketsu as tears started to pour out of her eyes. "When my dad had him babysit me the first time, he made me some tea. Granted I found it to be a bit bitter at first but each subsequent time I had his tea, the better it got. It's a shame I wasn't able to tell him that before he...passed away."

"How did he die?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as she started to cry. She tried to drink more of her tea but couldn't due to her hands trembling in sadness.

"...natural causes." Satsuki replied as she sniffed her nose. "At least he died peacefully."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Satsuki." Junketsu chimed in as he patted her on the back and wiped the tears off of her face.

Satsuki then sniffed again and replied, "Thanks, Junketsu."

"Much obliged." Junketsu replied back, thanking her out of gratitude. "Did this Uncle Soroi have any family?"

"Yeah he had a nephew me and Nonon used to hang out with when we were children, but we lost contact with him after the funeral." Satsuki informed Junketsu after drinking some more tea.

"You ever wondered what he was up to these days?" Junketsu asked Satsuki as he saw her finish up her cup of tea.

"Sometimes." Satsuki calmly replied as she stood up and carefully put the cup into the sink.

 

Back at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Daisuke and his fellow Yakuza members were seen standing wearing only their underwear (and boxers, since a few don't like wearing underwear). They then saw Ragyo Kiryuin enter the bedroom, accompanied by a small group of men and women holding some specially tailored clothes.

"Why the hell are we only wearing our undies, Lady Kiryuin?" Daisuke asked as he watched her approach him and his pals. "Are we going to do an orgy or something?"

"Don't say such silly things, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo laughed as she approached Daisuke and company. "I'm just here to give you guys some gifts courtesy of my REVOCS sub-division. This will help you guys deal with that thief whenever you find her." She then handed the clothes over to the men and told them, "Put them on, boys and witness the limitless wonders of life fibers."

Daisuke and his pals then put the clothes on, which looked far more fancier than anything in their own personal wardrobe. Daisuke decided to be the one to first speak out on the "special" clothes they received and told Ragyo, "Thanks, Lady Kiryuin. I've never wore anything nicer than this in my entire life!"

"That's not all, Mr. Fushiko." Ragyo replied, smirking. "Just try and imagine manipulating these clothes to suit your desires."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Kiryuin, but that sounds a little stupid if you ask me." one of Daisuke's Yakuza buddies replied, not buying what she asked him and his friends to do.

"No, sir. You should put your absolute faith into the life fibers." Ragyo replied back, taken aback by this lowly Yakuza thug underestimating life fibers. "Just take my word for it and try to think of ways to weaponize your clothes."

"Well...I wouldn't want you to lop my head off, Lady Kiryuin, so i'll see what I can do." Daisuke replied, putting his trust into her far more than his buddies. He then imagined jet engines and circular saws spontaneously popping out of his suit, which, all of a sudden, actually happened as he imagined.

"Holy shit, Daisuke!" the skeptical Yakuza thug shouted in shock as he saw his friend's clothes become somewhat raw and armor like. "Your friggin' clothes, man. It's like your a goddamn bad-ass now!"

"Do you boys understand what I meant now?" Ragyo seductively asked them as one of her servants brought her a glass of red wine.

"Yes, ma'am." the men bowed after she asked them, now acting completely loyal to her, all while she took some sips of wine.

 

Later that day, the young blonde haired man in the surgical mask was seen sitting all by himself in a classroom, writing down some intricate details as he read a medical book while a much older man stood impatiently waiting for the young man to finish.

"Are you almost finished, Iori?" the older man groaned as he tapped his fingers on a nearby podium.

"Just one more second." Iori replied back as he frantically wrote down several intricate details related to performing life saving surgeries. He then put his pen down, closed his book, stood up and left the classroom, which made the older man sigh in relief.

 

Outside of the main building, Iori was seen walking, reading another medical book. He then heard Satsuki and Nonon talking, which caught his attention. He poked his head away from the book, saw the girls and quietly told himself, "Is that Nonon and Satsuki?".

"For someone who calls herself the school president, you see don't see jack shit of her around." Nonon told Satsuki as they were approaching a garbage can to throw some wrappers away.

"Maybe she's not confident enough to face me in public again." Satsuki replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Or maybe she's honestly too busy with desk work or something to even bother to grace us with her...ahem...presence."

"I prefer to think the former." Nonon chuckled back as she swinged her conductor baton around.

As Iori watched his childhood friends, who are not aware he's there, he turned around and found himself standing face to face with Gamagoori, who was not too happy he was spying on the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gama yelled at Iori in a very aggressive, commanding tone.

"Just watching old friends of mine, dude." Iori nervously laughed after taking a few steps away from the imposing blonde haired man.

"You sure you know Satsuki Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure?" Gama sternly asked Iori as he completely towered over him.

"Do you really think I would lie to someone like you, man?" Iori nervously chuckled, still trying to find a way to get out of this potentially harmful conversation.

Satsuki then noticed the situation, looked at Gama and asked him, "Gamagoori, What's all of this commotion about?"

"This guy was spying on you and Nonon." Gama replied in a less aggressive tone. "So I felt it was appropriate to ask him why."

Nonon, who wasn't completely paying attention to everything going on, noticed Iori, who made her eyes widen a bit and prompted her to nudge Satsuki's shoulder and whisper to her, "Doesn't that guy look a little familiar?"

Satsuki paused for a second, took a harder look at the man in the surgical mask and muttered, "Holy smokes!". She then approached him and asked, "Iori, is that you?!"

"Yes, Satsuki. It's me." Iori replied, blushing a little after he pulled his surgical mask away from his mouth to reveal the rest of his face.

Completely filled with joy and surprise, Satsuki ran up to her childhood friend, gave him a big hug and happily yelled, "Oh my gosh, it's been too long, Iori!"

As Satsuki had her arms wrapped around him and her chest pushed right up against his own, Iori's cheeks became increasingly redder as he put his arms around her back and replied, "Same with you, Satsuki."

"Oh boy." Nonon shook her head as she saw her two childhood friends hugging each other. "I feel like i'm getting diabetes just by watching this."

"Funny to hear that come out of your mouth." Iori replied in a snarky tone, which Nonon retorted by blowing a raspberry towards direction. He and Satsuki then separated from each other and asked her, "So who's the big dude you two are hanging out with?".

"Oh that's just Gamagoori." Satsuki responded as she leaned against a wall. "He may seem like an authoritarian brute at first but once you get to know him, he's actually a really nice guy."

Gama, who was being tough as nails to Iori just a few seconds ago, looked at him with an apologetic expression and told him, "I apologize for my aggressiveness, Iori. A friend of Satsuki Matoi is an ally to me."

"Oh that's okay, dude. I understand where you were coming from." Iori replied as he nodded back at him with a considerably more relaxed expression.

 

A few short minutes later, the group was seen sitting by a table, with Gamagoori looking the most comically out of place. Satsuki looked right at Iori and asked him, "Since you, like Gama, was attending Honnoji last year, can you please share your thoughts on President Kiryuin with us?"

"Oh yes. Ryuko Kiryuin." Iori replied as soon as he heard Satsuki mention her. "To be honest, I don't recall encountering her all that much during the last school year but during the few times I did, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Her friend Mako is really nice though."

Although the others nodded back, Gamagoori's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink upon hearing Iori mention Mako. However, he quickly hid all hints of an emotional reaction and replied, "That's how I feel about Ryuko Kiryuin too."

"Seems like we have a general consensus here." Satsuki inquired. "We all don't like the school president but don't mind the vice president."

Everyone else nodded their head in response to Satsuki's inquiry. However, Iori then asked, "How much time do we have left before the lunch break's up?"

Gama then pulled a cellphone out, looked at the time and replied, "We have at least fifteen minutes before lunch time's over."

"Well that's better than I thought." Iori replied back, wiping sweat off his forehead. He then looked at Satsuki and asked, "Can you do me a favor after school?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she took a joint and a lighter out. "What could it be?"

"I dunno if you feel like it's appropriate, but...ummmm...you want to pay Uncle Soroi a visit?" Iori replied back, looking a little shaken up by mention his late uncle's name.

"Uncle Soroi?" Satsuki stammered back as some tears started to drip out of her eyes before she was about to light her joint up. "Can we bring him some flowers?"

"Yeah." Iori nodded. "He'll appreciate it, wherever he is."

"Can I come along and say hi to him?" Nonon asked, looking a little glum too. "I like to pay my respects to him too."

"Sure thing." Satsuki replied to her friend as she smoked her joint. She then looked at Gamagoori and asked, "You want to tag along too, Gama?"

"I never met this Uncle Soroi, but he sounded like an honorable man." Gamagoori replied back in his typically commanding tone. "I too will tag along and pay my respects."

 

After school, the group was seen walking through a cemetery. While the others had nothing in hand, Satsuki was seen holding some roses.

"There he is." Iori told the others as he spotted a tombstone with his name on it. The group then stopped right in front of the grave and looked at it.

As Satsuki started to tear up again, she walked over to the grave with the flowers in hand and laid them right against the tombstone. "Thank you for the tea all those years ago." Satsuki muttered as she looked at the grave with a smile.

Iori then walked up next to Satsuki and told his deceased uncle. "I miss you, Uncle Soroi. Thanks for all the memories."

Despite not having much to say, Nonon walked up to the grave, standing next to Satsuki on the other side, took off her hat, put it against her chest and muttered, "I don't know if you remember me, Mr. Soroi, but I miss you too.", which prompted Satsuki to pat her right shoulder.

 

In spite of the somber atmosphere, Gamagoori heard some footsteps heading towards him, which prompted him to turn. He then saw Daisuke and his group of Yakuza buddies, looking far more malicious than ever.

"Move out of the way, shit brickhouse! I got business to settle with your thief of a friend." Daisuke snickered at Gamagoori, not intimidated by how big he is.

"I'm afraid she's too busy mourning the dearly departed to bother with the likes of you." Gama yelled back, not willing to budge. "And if you don't like it, you'll have to get through me first!"

Without much choice, Daisuke and his buddies then ran towards Gama, ready to strike. However, Nonon quickly took note, turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick towards one of the thugs, which took both Gama and the other thugs by surprise. Another one of the thugs ran towards her with a knife and tried to cut her open, only for her to swiftly dodge the attack and rip the knife out of his hands.

"What?! How the hell were you able to do that?!" the thug yelled at Nonon, shocked by what she was capable of.

"CQC, pal!" Nonon yelled back as she stood in a fighting stance. "My dad taught me it in case something like this happened to me."

"Foolish girl. You have no idea what you're up against!" Daisuke yelled at her while grinning. He and his friends then stood next to each other and started to tremble as their clothes started to transform, which freaked Nonon out a little and prompted her to drop the knife.

"What the hell is this?!" Nonon yelled in confusion as she witnessed the Yakuza thugs' clothes turn into weapon like armor. However, her friend Satsuki then stepped in front of her and told her, "I'll deal with this."

"There you are, thief!" Daisuke sneered as he smacked the saws attached to his clothes together. "Hand over the kamui or there will be trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked Daisukie as she held her scissor blade up.

"That school uniform you're wearing is property of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and on behalf of Lady Kiryuin, we're here to take back what belongs to her." Daisuke replied as he cranked his neck.

Satsuki then looked at Junketsu and whispered, "You're ready for a fight?"

"Yes, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied in a fairly dry manner.

Satsuki then raised her right arm up, turned the level in her glove clockwise and pushed it to the left. Junketsu then sucked some blood out of her body and pulled away from her in several different pieces, leaving her completely naked and floating off the ground. The pieces of Junketsu then clamped back onto her, having now transformed into its combat mode. Satsuki's hair then became fairly unkempt again and more shades of blue appeared throughout her hair. She then dropped back down, pointed her scissor blade at Daisuke and told them, "Come and get it!"

The thugs then charged towards her, which she then flawlessly dodged their attacks without a single scratch. One of thugs, who's hands now looked like hammers, tried to bash Satsuki's brains out but instead got struck with several swift elbow and knee attacks, which knocked him down to the ground.

Another thug, who had claws sticking out of his fingers, tried to cut Satsuki up but she simply blocked his claws by deflecting said attacks with her scissor blade, She then ran up a tombstone, jumped off of it and did a back flip over said thug, who tried to cut her face but instead got hit in the face with the blunt side of the scissor blade. She then smacked him around silly a few more things and finished him off by uppercutting him with the sharp side of the blade, which both sent him hurling into the air and disintegrated his clothes into tiny pieces. A small, glowing thread of blue fabric then flew right into Junketsu and disappeared.

The first thug then resurfaced, attempting to clobber her with a running double axe handle, which Satsuki avoided by rolling onto the ground and slashed his chest. Rather than cutting him open, his clothes instead spontaneously exploded, which comically launched him right out of the cemetery. Like before, another glowing thread appeared and got sucked up into Junketsu without much explanation.

Two more thugs then approached Satsuki, who's hands resembled axes, tried to chop her up but failed when she jumped right away and kicked them in their heads and chests a few times. They then threw a few more strikes, which ended up doing nothing due to Satsuki's swift reflexes and instead had their clothes reduced to ashes after she smacked both of them with the sharp edge of her scissor blade.

Being the only Yakuza thug left that was able to defend himself, Daisuke ran towards Satsuki and yelled, "I'm going to gut you like a goddamn fish!", which she replied by smacking his face with a spinning heel kick. They then traded a few blows, which their respective weapons blocked each other's attacks. Satsuki then hit Daisuke in the face with a few more elbow attacks, kicked him in his knees and delivered a big boot kick right into his chest that sent him hurling into a nearby tombstone, shattering it.

Satsuki then twirled her scissor blade and sarcastically muttered, "Even with your special toys, you and your friends are nothing but complete push overs, pal!", which angered Daisuke a great deal.

"Shut your fucking mouth, thief!' Daisuke screamed as he delivered a blinding flurry of attacks that, much to his surprise, Satsuki was able to deflect just as quickly. They kept clashing their weapons against each other in such a blinding flash, a small tornado appeared, which was a real strange sight for the others to witness. However, the tornado immediately disappeared right as Satsuki delivered a brutal knuckle sandwich into Daisuke's face, causing everything in the short radius around them to explode.

Now covered in dirt, Nonon and the others continued to watch Satsuki fight Daisuke, completely stunned by everything they're doing.

"Why won't you just give up, thief!" Daisuke yelled at Satsuki, completely frustrated that he cannot get an advantage over her.

"I have no need to, pal." Satsuki laughed in response, smiling. "If you can't keep up, you might as well throw in the towel instead because I ain't going anywhere!"

"Stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to mix up his attacks to throw Satsuki off guard, only to discover that she has disappeared out of thin air. He looked around his surroundings, completely dumbfounded by his enemy's sudden disappearance.

"Where the hell did you go, thief?!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to look for Satsuki. However, he then saw a puff of smoke popping up behind a tombstone, which turned out to be coming from a joint Satsuki was smoking.

"Oh, hey there. Care for some weed, man?" Satsuki casually asked him, still in Junketsu's combat mode.

"What?!" Daisuke yelled at her, totally confused by why she's not fighting him.

"Yeah. I figured that since you...well...pretty much lost, that we should just let bygones be bygones." Satsuki replied, sounding relaxed.

"But you didn't win, thief! I still have my clothes on!" Daisuke yelled at her, still having a hard time processing the current situation.

"You think you have your clothes on, but I assure you that's not going to be the case for much longer." Satsuki replied back, still chilling out behind the tombstone.

"Just shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Daisuke yelled as he lunged towards her. However, he then felt a blade slide against his back, which sent chills down his spine.

"You really need to just relax, man." Satsuki chuckled as she was now seen standing behind Daisuke, still smoking her joint. "Getting all worked up like that has to be really bad for your health."

Before Daisuke could turn around and smack her in the face, his clothes then exploded into tiny particles, which caught him off guard in no time. He looked around and saw Satsuki's friends laughing their butts off, all while Satsuki took a step back and twirled her scissor blade like she was about to hit a home run at a baseball game. He then turned around and got hit so hard by the blunt edge of the blue scissor blade, it knocked him completely out of the cemetery. Again, another glowing blue thread appears only to be absorbed by Junketsu as quickly as it appeared.

 

Horrified that Satsuki reduced their fancy new outfits into nothing and took out their leader, the other Yakuza thugs looked at each other and ran out of the cemetery, only to be ambushed by Detective Harime, who was armed with a pistol.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Koichi Otomo, buttheads!" Nui told the thugs as she aimed her pistol at them.

While the thugs threw their arms up in the air, Tsumugu popped up behind them, accompanied by Daisuke, who's now wearing handcuffs.

Now back to her regular self, Satsuki looked at her friends and told them, "Those punks sure weren't a match for me."

"Uhhhh...where can I find a school uniform like that?" Nonon asked her friend, puzzled by what she just witnessed.

"I dunno." Satsuki replied, "All I know is that the school president has one as well...or at least I think she does."

"That's correct." Junketsu replied in an informative tone. "She's wearing my dear friend Senketsu and he seems to be not too happy about that."

"Is it because she's an out of control problem child?" Satsuki asked Junketsu as she smoked more of her joint.

"I suppose." Junketsu replied as he looked around his surroundings. "But I am prepared to fight him if that day comes."

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back as she walked back towards her friends. "I'll be waiting for the day I have to fight Ryuko Kiryuin and i'm sure it won't be a walk in the park."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 6 Retrospective Notes (06/22/2015)
> 
> *This was the last chapter I linked on 4chan's /a/ board. This particular chapter received some rather nasty comments that basically made me stop linking the fic to that site altogether.
> 
> *Regarding this chapter in general, it's easily my least favorite of all the ones i've written to date. I feel like the writing quality of it is not up to par with those that came before it and the ones that came afterwards. With that said, i'm still quite fond of Satsuki's actions in her fight against the Yakuza things towards the end.
> 
> *Killing off Soroi was, to be perfectly honest, not an easy decision to make. He was a great character in the original anime and proved to be a gateway to Satsuki's humanity. However, due to the altered timeline, keeping Soroi around in current time didn't really make much sense so I had to make the hard decision of having him pass away years before the events of the fic.
> 
> *Making Shiro Iori a surgeon in training was a way to both accommodate the changes I made to the universe AND to make the character one with knowledge of sewing without having him remain someone who sews clothes for a living.


	7. Pigskin Holocaust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko asks her stepfather to bring over some international sports to Honnoji Academy, leading to some disastrous resorts Satsuki and company must inadvertently fix on their own.

"Ryuko-chan, you have any ideas to bring some entertainment to Honnoji Academy?" Mako asked Ryuko as she was typing frantically on a computer.

"I don't fucking know, Mako." Ryuko, who had her hair in a ponytail and was only wearing a striped white and blue tank top and shorts, groaned back as she lounged on her couch, drinking beer and watching television. "All I know is that whatever I do, that stupid man-faced whore is going to fuck it all up for me."

"Don't talk like that, Ryuko-chan." Mako snapped back while still typing away. "You really need to ease down on all of the profanity."

"Like I give a shit." Ryuko sneered as she drank some more beer and flipped through the channels.

Mako looked at Ryuko for a few more seconds, feeling a bit gutted that her friend was still treating her like crap, but resumed typing on the computer a few short seconds later.

"Man I can't find jack fucking shit on this damn satellite box!" Ryuko shrieked as she kept channel surfing, growing increasingly frustrated with the programs currently on. "All I see is stupid fucking dramas, stupid fucking slice of life anime crap, stupid fucking super sentai baby shit, inane horror movies and goddamn football. All complete shit!". Right after finishing her sentence, she chucked the remote right at the TV, consequently resulting in a small but noticeable crack to appear on the screen.

"Can you please calm down, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're acting like a baby." Senketsu chimed in, concerned that the woman that's been wearing him is acting more pants on the head stupid than usual.

"I don't want to hear any goddamn lip from you too, Senketsu!" Ryuko scowled as she pointed her right index finger at him.

"But Ryuko, you really need to learn to..."

"I said no fucking lip, Senketsu. No. FUCKING. LIP!" Ryuko added as she cut her kamui off mid sentence, which caused him to hunker down in disappointment.

Ryuko then pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, shoved it into her mouth, stood and and left her bedroom, quietly growling, "Stupid fucking annoying bullshit. I say shit and it just goes in one ear and out the other from the both of them. Gee fucking wiz almighty."

She then passed by several maids, butlers and security guards who all worked in the building, whom all waved their hands and greeted her, only for her to completely ignore them.

"Every fucking day it's always 'Please calm down, Ryuko. Don't cuss up a storm, Ryuko. Be more polite to others, Ryuko. Don't let your emotions run wild or i'll drink too much of your blood, Ryuko.'. Fucking retarded nonsense. I'm a fucking Kiryuin and I don't need to take shit from anyone who isn't my mother, even though she does get on my goddamn nerves too! Maybe she can help my ass out with this retarded as fuck dilemma."

 

As Ryuko continued to walk down the hall, Gi Man popped out of a bathroom, accompanied by a piece of instrumental music that vaguely remembers a popular American song from the early eighties. He looked at his stepdaughter, swayed his body around and began singing.

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in this building** _

_**Under the roofing I see a sight that almost stopped my heart** _

_**I hear her screaming so confusion takes my curiosity.** _

_**I started to freeze as I saw her grimace look right into my eyes.** _

_**I'm terrified** _

_**'Cause it's my stepdaughter. Step Daughter.** _

_**And I need to save her from the beast that enrages her emotions.** _

Right before Gi Man could finish his blatant rip-off of a song, Ryuko shoved her sword right towards his face and growled, "Stop fucking singing, dammit!"

"Jesus, Ryuko. I was just trying to put a smile on your face." Gi Ma replied in a concerned tone.

"Also, why do you wear those stupid white gloves? You think they make your jazz hands look cooler when you strut around like a dumb-ass?"

Gi Man then looked at the floor, feeling defeated his daughter he had no hand in progenating while Ryuko kept her sword close to his face.

However, all of the tension vanished when Ragyo emerged from an elevator, holding a glass of wine and wearing a pale white bath robe. The appearance of her mother made Ryuko suddenly go from acting like a grumpy, antisocial alcoholic to a total sweet tart that treats her mother like a god, complete with a drastic change in her posture.

"Oh hi mommy." Ryuko chimed in, smiling and standing prim and proper, which was a complete one fifty to her usually sloppy, tomboyish posture.

"What is it, my lovely sugar cube?" Ragyo replied in a very motherly manner as she patted her daughter's head. She then spotted Gi Man and added, "Oh look, my lovely husband is here too. What a glorious surprise to find us all under the same roof for once."

While Gi Man nodded and smiled at Ragyo, Ryuko looked at her mom and squeaked, "Mommy, can you please help me out with something?"

"Absolutely, my sweet sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"I want to...ummm...spice Honnoji up a little. I dunno. Maybe...uhhh...host a special event or something to get more publicity out of our wonderful school." Ryuko replied as she titled left and right in a sugary matter.

"So is that what your temper tantrum was all about?" Gi Man chuckled after Ryuko asked her mother for help.

Ryuko then leaned towards her stepdad and whispered, "Don't you even insinuate anything in front of my mother.", breaking character enough to scold him out but not enough for Ragyo to notice.

"Darling sugar cube, you want to stage something special at the school just for extra publicity? That's a real splendid idea, but what kind of an event could we host there?"

"That's what i'm drawing blanks at, mommy dearest." Ryuko replied as she paced around the hallway, squeezing her fingers against her eyebrows.

"Ryuko. I think I might have the most novel idea for an event to host at Honnoji." Gi Man exclaimed as he pointed his right index finger up in the air. "While I was on a business trip in America a few weeks ago with some loyal investors, we attended a football game. No, not the football those investors call soccer but their brand of football my British friends call handegg."

"Handegg?" Ryuko stammered back, confused by that phrase her stepdad mentioned. "That's a stupid ass name."

"I know, Ryuko. That's what I keep telling the Brits, but they insist it's for the greater good because those lazy ass 'amerifats' soiled the name of a glorious sport. I dunno, it's really dumb." , Gi Man replied, agreeing with his stepdaughter. "Anyhow, the...ahem...American Football game I watched was quite the show. Lots of beautiful women participating in sheer unadulterated brutality. Most notable of all was their blonde haired quarterback, who had the most state of the art equipment and just made anyone who got in her way look like a complete fool."

"That sounds like quite the spectacle, honey." Ragyo replied, still sipping her wine. "We should bribe the team you saw playing to take an overseas trip over hear and play at Honnoji for everyone to enjoy."

"Sure thing, honey bun." Gi Man nodded as he reached for Ragyo's glass of wine, only for her to smack his hand.

"Now now, honey bun." Ragyo replied in a seductive tone as she wagged her left index finger at him. "After you persuade those Americans to play for us."

"Right." Gi Man replied back and ran into the elevator, leaving Ryuko and Ragyo all by themselves.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako yelled as she entered the hallway, onto to discover that Lady Kiryuin is there too, which she then immediately bowed at her presence.

"Oh hi Mako." Ragyo replied after she spotted her daughter's friend bowing at her. "You need something?"

"I just came out to see how Ryuko-chan is doing." Mako asked Ragyo after she stopped bowing.

"My sugar cube's doing just fine, Mako." Ragyo replied after taking yet another sip of her wine. "Oh and if you're wondering about her dilemma, my honey bun has got it covered."

"Great." Mako nodded back smiling.

"Mom." Ryuko chimed in, sounding a bit concerned. "I also have another request to make."

"And what could that be, sugar cube?"

"Can you have someone install a security system into Honnoji Academy? I've been having problems with a particular student and I like to have as much eyes and ears around the campus to prevent this...troublesome woman from making any more commotion behind my back." Ryuko added as she tapped her right foot and had her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. About that, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she was finishing up her glass of wine. "I actually hired someone for that job this afternoon. She's transferring from another school and has quite the track record for being a real tech wizard. You'll meet her first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks mom." Ryuko replied back and hugged her mother, showing a lot of compassion for her.

 

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA** _

 

Inside a small business office, a slightly overweight man was seen sitting by his desk, reading some paper work. However, he then heard his phone rang and answered it.

"Hello. This is the president of the LFL speaking." the man asked as he answered his phone.

"Greetings, sir. This is Gi Man speaking." he replied to the LFL president, sounding as cheeky as ever.

"Ummm...what country are you calling from...ummm...Gee Man?"

"I'm calling from the land of the rising sun, pal." Gi Man replied as he rested his legs on his desk and stretched his arms out.

"Japan? Really?"

"Yes, good sir. I'm indeed calling from Japan and I am making a proposition you cannot resist."

"And what would make it irresistible, Mr. Gee Man?"

"I am the husband of Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, good sir."

"Well why didn't you say anything, Mr. Gee Man? Of course I am willing to cooperate with whatever you request you make of us."

"I want your company to send me two of your teams to our lovely company to play the wonderful game of American football for our people. However, you must send me the team that had this extremely aggressive blonde I saw play as their quarterback. The other team can be whoever you can make an agreement with."

"So you want us to send Ophelia Harrison and the Minnesota Valkyrie as well as another team of our choice? Sounds like you got a deal, Mr. Gee Man. When would you like us to fly them off?"

"How about now?"

"You gotta be kidding me, Mr. Gee Man. That's fuckin' insane!" the LFL owner yelled, shocked that the Gi Man wants his teams to be flown out immediately.

"If that isn't insane enough, my friend. On behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, I, The Gi Man, will donate a million to your fantastic company for your services."

Although the LFL president initially hesitates to respond, he then nervously sputtered out, "Okay, Mr. Gee Man. I'll phone the teams and have them flown out in no more than two hours. Got it?"

"Thanks, good sir. The Kiryuin Conglomerate appreciates your cooperation." Gi Man thanked the LFL owner and hung the phone up, which he then bounced off of his chair, pumped his arms in the air, squealed, "YES!" and began to frantically dance around the room like an awkward idiot.

 

Later that night, inside Satsuki's bedroom, she and Nonon were seen sitting on the floor all while Junketsu was perching on a desk. In front of the girls was an emerald green iridescent bong that was already loaded with marijuana. With a lighter in hand, Nonon grabbed the bong, light it up and a took a hit that last several seconds. She inhaled the smoke with great justice, then laughed while exhaling with a big goofy grin and told her friend, "Man, Satsuki. You know how to get the best pot."

"That's why I buy my goods from Mr. Takarada. There is a valid reason why they call him The Pot King after all." Satsuki replied as Nonon passed the bong over to her.

"Yeah, Satsuki. Thank friggin' god those cops didn't shut his business down during their investigation."

"Definitely. It would've been a damn shame if he got busted but at least there was a divine intervention to prevent that." Satsuki nodded in response as she refilled her bong with more weed. She then lit it up, inhaled the smoke, sat quietly for several seconds longer than Nonon did, blew the smoke out and leaned against her bed, smiling.

"Satsuki, you're such a pro at this." Nonon replied as she was impressed by her friend's ability to keep smoke on her body longer than herself.

"You just need some practice. It's not that hard to do." Satsuki chimed in as she laid on her bed, smirking.

"I have no idea how such a kind soul like you could be quite the dope fiend." Junketsu muttered as he watched the girls mind their own business.

"Junketsu. Even the greatest heroes and legends in the world have their own share of vices."

"Why are you talking to your school uniform, Satsuki? Is the weed making you think it is or something?" Nonon asked her friend, somewhat confused in spite of being stoned.

"Nonon, you have no idea." Satsuki chuckled as she kicked her feet in the air.

 

Meanwhile, Mr. Matoi was seen slouching on his couch as usual, watching TV. The program that was playing was another news station, talking about usual stuff. However, all of a sudden the station was interrupted by the sight of Ryuko Kiryuin, who was sitting at a desk. The minute Isshin saw her, he readjusted his posture and leaned closer to pay more attention to it.

The girls then heard Ryuko talking on the television, which prompted Nonon to mutter, "Hey, I think our favorite class president is on TV.". Satsuki then heard her rival's voice, got off her bed and walked into the living room to watch what Ryuko had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am here to proudly announce that on behalf of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Honnoji Academy will be hosting a very special event tomorrow afternoon. For the first time in Japan, the LFL will be showcasing their incredible athletes at our school. Everyone in the country can attend, free of charge. However, although all classes will be canceled for the day, attendance at the event is mandatory for all students. We hope to see you all tomorrow and enjoy the rest of your evening." Ryuko informed the viewers as she continued to sit at her desk. This lasted for at least two minutes and once she finished her statement, the feed cut to black and returned to the original news program.

"Well this is golden." Nonon sarcastically muttered after she watched the announcement.

Before Satsuki could reply, she heard her cellphone ring, took out it and answered, "Hello?

"Satsuki, this is Gamagoori." he replied as he was seen sitting in his pink car. "I'm by the airport and I can't believe what i'm seeing."

"Go on." Satsuki replied back as she walked into the kitchen, still holding her cellphone.

"I see some American women coming out and they seem to be...fairly moronic." Gama replied as he watched said group of mostly American women exiting from the airport. However, the most interesting of note is an imposing blonde who slowly stepped out of the main door and was wearing a black skull bandana around her face. She adjusted her visor a little, then walked off to join with the other women.

"I assume that's the entertainment the Kiryuin Conglomerate is supplying us with tomorrow." Satsuki inquired as she seemingly connected to the two with each other.

"What do you mean?" Gama asked Satsuki as he couldn't quite catch onto what she was getting it.

"Class President Kiryuin just announced on TV that Honnoji Academy is putting on some kind of LFL show tomorrow and I assume those American girls are going to be involved in that." Satsuki replied as she was fixing herself a cup of tea.

"That makes a lot of sense." Gama nodded back as he kept sitting in his car. However, he was interrupted when one of the American girls knocked on his car and yelled, "Oh my god, dude. Are you a fag or something? I mean, oh my gosh you should sell that car to some girl y'all.!"

This greatly angered Gama, which he then quickly told Satsuki, "Hold on. We'll talk tomorrow.", hung up, got out of the car, which took the girls by surprised due to his towering size and shouted, "Do you dare insult me with your homophobia?!"

"Like, oh my god, girls. This guy is totally a real douche." the girl snickered as she backed away from Gama. "Let's split and hit the McDonald's."

"Can you at least respect our culture and not like arrogant parasites when visiting another country!" Gama yelled back as he stood straight in a powerful posture.

The American girls stood in front of Gama for a minute, speechless, but ended up getting bored, turned around and walked away, chatting with each other about inane subjects. Gama kept watching them for a few seconds with a disgusted look, then turned around, groaned, "Goddamn American women." and got back into his car.

 

The next morning, Ryuko and Mako arrived at the school and were greeted a young woman with dark brown hair dressed in a school uniform, who was standing in the shadows.

"Are you my head of security?" Ryuko asked the woman as she stayed in the shadows.

"That's correct, President Kiryuin." The woman replied with a sinister smirk. "Name's Maiko Ogure and whatever you do, don't ever forget it."

"And what happened if I fucking did?" Ryuko snickered back as she opened her pack of cigarettes.

"Things you wouldn't even begin to imagine." Maiko replied as her eyes were hard to see due to lens glare. "Mind you that I would not do any physical harm to you, but rather, I would destroy you...financially."

"That's a pretty damn bold threat to be making to a Kiryuin." Ryuko chuckled, not totally taking the threat all that seriously. "You got a lot of balls, Ms. Ogure, but the kind I respect."

"And that's why many fear my tech prowess." Maiko chimed in as she approached the school presidents. She then bowed at Ryuko and told her in a considerably more respectful tone, "Glad to be of your services, President Kiryuin."

Ryuko then lit her cigarette up, took another out and asked Maiko, "Care for a smoke?"

"Sure.", Maiko replied, which Ryuko then lit it up and handed it over to her. Both girls then started to smoke as they entered a security room, which Maiko then added, "As you can see, this room makes me a god at this school. I can just about ever single damn thing happening here. If this Satsuki Matoi bitch tried to start something up, I can easily see what scheming nonsense she's up to and tell you all the gory details without even having to lift a single finger."

"Perfect." Ryuko smirked as she blew smoke out of her nose. "Maybe now I can finally make an example out of Satsuki Matoi."

 

Several hours later, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at the school, only to find it in the same chaotic state it was back on opening day, though with considerably more adults than that fateful day.

"Gee." Nonon muttered as she and Satsuki entered the school yard. "Deja Vu much?", which Satsuki simply nodded in agreement.

Right as the girls made their way to the school stadium, they spotted Iori, accompanied by Gama, waving at them. They approached and followed them into the stadium, which was littered with people across the country.

"Holy crap! This is even worse than opening day!" Nonon yelped as she looked around the stadium.

"Don't get too hasty, Nonon." Gama replied as the group looked for some empty seats. "With some patience, we'll definitely find seats."

 

As Satsuki and company continued to look for vacant seats, a security camera spies on them as Maiko sits in the security room, watching all of the security feeds throughout Honnoji Academy. She then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "I see your favorite student has finally arrived, President Kiryuin."

"Is she trying to stir up shit?" Ryuko replied as she sat with her parents and Mako in the stadium's VIP lounge, drinking a glass of champagne.

"No. She and her friends are just trying to get seats to watch the game." Maiko replied as she picked her cigarette up from the ashtray on her desk.

"Is there any empty seats to spare so they don't try to ruin my family's glorious spectacle?" Ryuko cautiously asked Maiko as a maid brought her more champagne.

"No need to worry, President Kiryuin." Maiko replied in a reassuring tone. "They finally found some seats. The event will go on without any stupid interruptions."

Ryuko then sighed in relief after Maiko updated her on the status of Satsuki, told her, "Glad to hear that. Update me immediately if she tries." to stir shit up." and hanged up to relax and watch the game as soon as it starts.

Although Ryuko, her parents and Mako were initially the only ones in the VIP lounge, the door opened up and in came a group of people that looked at Mako and joyfully shouted "Mako!" at her. She then got up and ran at them, which they all then simultaneously hugged each other at once.

"Welcome aboard!" Gi Man greeted Mako's family as they stopped hugging Mako and walked towards the remaining vacant seats in the room. "Take a seat and feel free to make yourselves home."

"Thank you so much for making Mako the vice president of the school." Mako's father replied as he shook Gi Man's hand. "Got any cold ones?"

"Plenty!" Gi Man replied back, smiling as he pulled out a bottle of cold beer and handed it over to him. "Knock yourself out, Mr. Mankanshouko."

"I brought some of my croquettes, Lady Kiryuin!" Ms. Mankanshouko joyfully shouted as she set down a wrapped up tinfoil pan onto a table and took a seat. "I think this particular batch is my absolute masterpiece of culinary greatness."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mankanshokou." Ragyo replied after she took a sip of red wine. "You know how to make mighty fine food."

While everyone else is minding their own business, Ryuko continued to sip on her glass of champagne. She then heard her cellphone ring, answered it and asked the person on the other line, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Ryuko baby?" Uzu asked as replied, talking into his cellphone as he sat in the stadium by himself. "Why don't you come to the stadium and watch the game with me?"

"Sorry, man. I can't. Gotta be with my mom, Uzu." Ryuko replied back in a disappointed but reassuring tone. "Maybe we can...ahem...have some fun alone later."

"Sure." Uzu nodded back, hung his phone up and leaned against his chair to watch the game.

 

"Boy we sure have quite the game coming up." a commentator spoke into his mic with a strong sense of gusto and cheese.. "It's a nice cool afternoon in Japan here as we await the gladiators from overseas to come out and start this potential bloodbath."

"Today's bout will be between the always scrappy Baltimore Charm and the fearsome Minnesota Valkyrie. These two teams most definitely prepared for this intense showdown with little preparation but a lot of heart and determination." the other commentator chimed in, sounding considerably more sedate than his broadcast colleague.

Back in the heart of the stadium, the first team emerges out of the bleaches, which the first commentator then shouted out, "And out comes the Baltimore Charm. Always the underdog in many of their games in early rounds but through sheer resolve and integrity, they always come through and pull the rug out of their competition. Will they be able to successfully execute that against the Minnesota Valkyrie or will they not be able to muster enough power to prevail? We shall see."

After the players of the first team into position, most of the members of the other team exit out of their own bleachers while the second commentator muttered out, "Now here comes the aggressive dames that are the Minnesota Valkyrie. Quite possibly the most bloodthirsty team in the entire league, the Minnesota Valkyrie are no-nonsense amazons that will rip your head off and make saxophones of their enemies' spinal cords. While it may be possible for the Baltimore Charm to pull off a miracle and beat the Valkyries by surprise, their chances are about as low as dirt."

While the rest of the second time got into their places, fog started to pour out of the second bleachers and some sparklers started up as the same mysterious blonde Gama encountered slowly emerged out of the bleachers, walking like someone you would not want to run into in a darkened alley. The first commentator then added, "And out comes the star player of the Minnesota Valkyries. Ophelia 'The Racket' Harrison. The most feared player of the entire league. She plays by no rules and knows no bounds. This nearly six foot amazon monster is the sole reason why the Valkyries remains the most talked about team in the LFL. Our souls weep for those in the Baltimore Charm that crosses her path."

Ophelia then got into position and saw the referee come out and inform everyone the usual protocols and rules, but she then walked up and shoved said referee out of the, prompting the game to start.

"That doesn't look right." Satsuki remarked as she watched the game take a real hard turn to the worst right when it started. "I don't think that's how you play football."

"Who cares, Satsuki? This crap's already entertaining enough!" Nonon laughed as she watched a complete train wreck of a game unfold on the stadium floor.

The members of the Baltimore Charm tried their hardest to play the game legitimately, but the members of the Minnesota Valkyries kept wailing on them, constantly undoing all of their attempted plays. Most grueling of all were the actions of The Racket, who acted less like a football player and more like a mixed martial artist, eschewing tackles for knee strikes, scoop slams, chokeslams and stiff clothesline attacks that treated those who crossed her path like cartoonish rag dolls being tossed around. Ophelia then darted her eyes towards Satsuki for a few seconds that threw her off, but then refocused her attention on the game, which ended up being a complete burial towards the Baltimore Charm. A sixty six out of zero landslide for the record books.

 

Several hours passed by and Satsuki and her friends were seen walking out of the main gates of the school, talking with each other.

"What kind of a ridiculous garbage was that?" Nonon asked her friends, confused by the obnoxiously violent football game they watched.

"I dunno." Iori replied, not too sure what to make of it either.

"I highly doubt how the Valkyries played was remotely legal." Satsuki inquired as she and her friends approached Gama's car as it was seen being stationary in the parking lot. "Regardless, I assume the Kiryuins are pleased with how that turned out."

"Well I guess i'll see you all tomorrow." Gama told the others as he unlocked his car. "Perhaps tomorrow will be a little less noisy."

Right before the others could walk away, a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and shouted, "Satsuki! My favorite buyer!"

Satsuki turned around and saw Mr. Takarada, who was standing by a tree, smoking a joint. She the asked him, "What brings you here, Pot King?"

"I watched the game." Takarada replied as smoke blew out of his nostrils. "Kinda sucked ass but the American ladies were a nice sight. What about you? Are you and your friends up to something?"

"Nah we were just getting ready to depart from each other for the night. What about you?" Satsuki asked him in response as she stood still next to her friends.

"Well...I was about to grab some grub, but then I saw you and your friends passing by so I thought, 'How about I take them along with me to get some ramen?', so are you guys by in any chance starving or something?" he asked the group. "I'll cover all the expenses."

Satsuki and company then looked at each for a few seconds, not too sure if they want to eat with Takarada or not. The group then nodded their heads, turned around and faced Takarada. Although he looked a bit intimidated by them at first, Satsuki eased his tension and replied, "Sure."

 

"Goddamn cops. Always having to treat us like dogshit." Daisuke yelled as he kicked a garbage can out of his way. He and his fellow Yakuza pals had just left the police station thanks to their boss posting bail for their release.

"Maybe we should ask Lady Kiryuin for more of those threads." One of Daisuke's friends replied, sounding less angry than the figurehead of the group.

"Do you fuckin' think she's just going to hand us more threads like goddamn water after we failed and got arrested? I don't think so, buster!" Daisuke yelled back, sounding increasingly more agitated than ever.

"I dunno." another of his friends replied as he took a cigarette and a lighter out. "She's already given us enough second chances so maybe we'll be given one more chance. You know...three strikes before we're out, right?"

Daisuke then turned around, gave the friend with a cigarette a dirty look and delivered a particularly painful knuckle sandwich to his mouth that resulted in a real gusher of a gash on his upper lip.

"Jesus christ, Daisuke! The hell is wrong with you?" the man shrieked as he held onto his bleeding mouth as he could taste the bitter plasma slithering onto his tongue and gums. The other guys then pulled out whatever weapons they still had left over that wasn't lost after Satsuki shredded their REVOCS tailored clothes.

However, a rather seductive sounding female voice then muttered, "Hey boys. Why don't you stop fighting and...ahem...have some fun with me?"

Daisuke and his "buddies" all stopped what they were doing, turned around and saw Ophelia, who's now dressed in fairly skimpy looking clothes and has the skull bandana back around her face. She then pulled her skin tight shirt up for a few seconds, revealing her round, jiggly breasts and added, "You want some of these leopards, boys? They're all yours."

"Oh hell yeah, baby!" Daisuke quipped as he and his friends ran towards Ophelia, who had just put her shirt back on the way it was. She then told them, "Follow me. We're going to have so much fun tonight." and entered an apartment complex with the men, looking less like a hooker getting ready for a gang bang and more like the pied piper as he was followed by a legion of children that would follow them to their grave.

 

"Man, this food is great!" Nonon joyfully exclaimed as she sat with her friends and Mr. Takarada inside a restaurant, eating a noodle bowl topped with sweet and sour pork littered with sesame seeds.

"Thanks, Ms. Jakuzure." Mr. Takarada replied as he took a sip of Cherry Dr. Pepper. "This is my go-to place for this kind of shit and whenever I bring my favorite buyers along with me to eat here, it never fails to impress."

"Glad that we accepted your invitation." Satsuki chimed in after swallowing a mouthful of noodles and chicken that were bathing in sriracha sauce. "I'll have to recommend this place to my dad when I get home."

"The food here reminds me of what my Uncle used to feed me whenever I was over his place." Iori inquired as he munched on a plate full of rice, vegetables and steak.

"Perhaps he got that food from here." Mr. Takarada quipped after he put his joint down and took some more sips of his soda.

While everyone else spoke up, Gamagoori remained silent as he ate a rice bowl mixed with ramen noodles and pork. Nonon then looked at him and asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm savoring the food with great justice." Gama replied, slightly miffed by Nonon's attitude.

However, everyone's attention was broken when they heard the muffled sound of a man screaming in agonizing pain outside. They all looked at each other, wondering if they have to investigate it, but instead brushed it off as nothing too terribly serious. They then resumed eating for a minute, then heard the same guy screaming again, which prompted Nonon to groan, "What is that guy's goddamn problem?"

"Beats me." Iori replied with a mouthful of food, too busy eating to be worried about it.

"Maybe he's just some hapless bum who's got a really bad case of the shits." Mr. Takarada shrugged as he continued to drink his soda. "He'll be fine."

Everyone agreed with Takarada and resumed eating in spite of the harrowing screams of agony coming from outside, which eventually stopped again a minute later.

The group continued to mind their own business again, only to hear a familiar sounding muffled voice scream, "Oh god, someone help me! Please! Someone help!" and some banging sounds. These screams of pain sent chills up Satsuki in particular, who looked too unsettled to continue eating, looked at Nonon and asked, "Doesn't that sound like that Yakuza guy i've ran into a few times?"

"Who the hell bailed his ass out?" Nonon replied in a nonchalant, unamused tone. "Dude failed to kill you but attempted murder is still attempted murder."

Before Satsuki could reply, both the banging and the screams stopped, which only added fuel to fire in correlation to the unsettling atmosphere. She stood up, which prompted her friends to follow suit, took her scissor blade out and asked Takarada, "Can you please ask the cashier for some boxes. I need to see where all that commotion is coming from and I know it cannot be anything pleasant."

"I guess you got a point." Takarada replied after taking a few more swigs of soda. However, he then stood up and added, "I'm coming with you guys."

" _ **NANI SORE?!**_ ", Nonon shouted after Takarada asked to tag along.

"If he wants to come along, he sure can." Satsuki replied, granting Mr. Takarada's request.

"Sweet. Lemme just leave a tip and a note that we'll come back and get our food as soon as we find out where the hell this noise is coming from." Takarada chimed in excitement as he took his wallet out and let some cash on the table.

 

After leaving the restaurant, Satsuki and company spotted a hotel housed right next to said restaurant. However, what really perked their interest was a van that had the LFL logo on it. Without saying much, they all decided to enter the building, hoping to find out where the screaming was coming from.

 

"Do you know an American woman that came here for a room earlier?" Satsuki asked one of the receptionists as she and her friends stood inside the main lobby.

"Yeah, this Ophelia gal ordered a room for two nights the other day." the receptionist replied in a confident tone. "Are you guys her friends?"

"Oh yeah." Takarada chimed in, sounding a bit cheeky. "You know what room she's in?"

"Room 348." the receptionist replied as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Thanks." Satsuki replied back as she and her friends walked away and headed towards an elevator.

 

As the group stood inside an elevator, Mr. Takarada pulled a sawed off shotgun, which took the others off-guard and informed them, "In cause shit gets really hairy, I got my pal Kaneda to help us out."

"I don't think you'll need to use that." Nonon sarcastically squeaked back. "We got enough muscle to keep ourselves out of any serious harm."

"You mean this guy?" Takarada asked her, pointing at Gamagoori with his left thumb.

Before anyone else could reply, Satsuki stepped out in front of everyone else and stuck her scissor blade enough, which was enough of a clue for Takarada to understand. However, he then muttered, "Fair enough, but i'm still keeping Kaneda out just to play it safe."

The elevator then stopped and its doors open, which prompted the group to leave it. Since the hallway was a bit dim, Takarada took a flashlight out and turned it on, which helped breathe some life into the area. They all walked down the hallway, looking for the room the receptionist mentioned, all while passing by other rooms that ranged from being empty to being occupied by different sorts of people.

"Here we go. Room 348." Iori inquired as the group reached the room, in which its door is shut.

"You think we should knock or something?" Nonon asked the others while she hummed some random Richard Wagner composition.

"She probably would prefer us to knock." Gama replied, still sounding as serious as ever.

Without replying to anyone, Satsuki knocked on the door and to her surprise, ended up pushing it open. Although her friends were hesitant to enter the room, Satsuki proceeded to walk into the poorly lit bedroom, which was made easier to navigate thanks to Mr. Takarada's flashlight.

"Man, I feel like we just entered a goddamn horror movie." Nonon sarcastically quipped as she, Satsuki and company cautiously walked through the hotel room. However, Satsuki immediately noticed a bone next to a closet, which she then approached and picked it up.

"This doesn't look right." Satsuki inquired as she noticed it looked a lot like a human finger completely devoid of any flesh, blood and muscle tissue. She then opened the closet and found herself attacked by an avalanche of bones that spewed out into the living room.

" _ **NANI SORE?!**_ " Nonon squawked in complete shock as she saw her best friend buried in bones and ran to her aid.

"Okay! I had enough of this jacked up shit!" Mr. Takarada yelled as he pulled Kaneda out and loaded it up with some high quality shells.

As Takarada aimed his shotgun, Nonon helped Satsuki get out of the pile of bones and the others stood in complete disgust, a loud screech created from the sharp end of a meat cleaver meeting the wall caught everyone's attention. They all turned around found themselves facing Ophelia, who has her hair down, is only wearing bra and panties and is doused in blood. This ghoulish sight was too much for Iori to handle, which he then pulled his cellphone out and dialed 911 to alert the authorities of this gruesome sight.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Takarada yelled as he was taken aback by the grisly sight. He aimed his shotgun at her and pulled the trigger, only to witness Ophelia completely deflect the shotgun blast with her bloodstained meat cleaver. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharp, blade like teeth, clamped down onto a half eaten hand, bit the flesh and muscles off of it and chucked it towards the unwelcome visitors.

"You guys want to have fun?" Ophelia asked them in a very sinister tone as she licked the blood and gore off of her mouth and smacked her lips together. "You guys can be my dessert."

Before anyone else could reply, the room went completely dark, only for a mysterious spotlight to suddenly materialize in front of Nonon as she tapped her baton onto a stand. She looked through the pages of sheet music that was resting on the stand, stopped at the page for Beethoven's fifth and began to swing her arms around as the sweet, vintage sounds of Ludwig Van began to boom through the room and Nonon began to sing along with the music, albeit in a somewhat sloppy manner.

_**GET BACK FROM HER!** _

_**GET BACK FROM HER!** _

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS** _

_**MY FRIEND IS GONNA BEAT YOU UP** _

_**YOU ARE NO MATCH, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR HER** _

_**GET BACK FROM HER!** _

_**MY SATSUKI IS A REAL HARDENED SOUL** _

_**YOUR'E JUST A NO-NAME SLUT** _

_**A PSYCHOTIC, COMPLETELY RETARDED MANIAC** _

_**SHE'S GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD** _

_**SHE'S. JUST. THAT.. DAMN. GOOD!** _

"Your foolish tricks won't work on me, stupid child!" Ophelia growled as she launched herself towards Nonon, ready to chop her into little giblets of gore. However, Satsuki immediately deflected the meat cleaver with her scissor blade, now wearing Junketsu in his combat mode.

"Not so fast." Satsuki told Ophelia as she held her own. "Trying to attack my friends was not a good idea."

Rather than replying, Ophelia simply smiled with a toothy grin and kicked Satsuki's legs, which knocked her down onto the ground. She then sneered out, "Who's the stupid one now, ugly bitch?"

"Certainly...not me." Satsuki groaned as she slowly got back onto her feet. The women then continued to deflect each other's attacks while the others, sans Iori, stood by and watched. As for Iori, he managed to get a hold of the authorities and requested some cops to come by the hotel and assisst them in this drastic situation.

"Come on, ugly bitch. Give up so I eat your face off!" Ophelia sneered as Satsuki kept making her look like a fool.

"I never give up." Satsuki replied in a smug tone. "Failure is not an option for me."

Ophelia then threw her meat cleaver towards Satsuki, which she completely dodged and tackled Ophelia right towards the window, which they ended up breaking through it and knocked them both out of the hotel, hurling towards a nearby dumpster.

 

Although Satsuki tried to get back up, Ophelia ended up being the first one to get out of the dumpster. However, she immediately found herself facing the barrel of a pistol and heard Detective Harime inform her, "You're under arrest, you sick fuck."

Angered, Ophelia stood up and allowed Nui to handcuff her against her own personal pride since she wasn't stupid enough to resist arrest and get killed by the cops.

As Satsuki remained laying in the dumpster, she saw a Tsumugu climb into the dumpster, reached his hands out towards her and asked, "Mind if I help you out?"

"Sure." Satsuki replied as she grabbed a firm hold of Tsumugu's hand and was helped out of the dumpster.

"Crazy day, eh?" Tsumugu added as they got back onto the street.

"Yeah. Never expected to meet a cannibal in my life." Satsuki replied, smiling as she stretched her arms out. "I guess that's what life's all about. Expecting the unexpected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 7 Retrospective Notes (06/22/2015)
> 
> *This was the first chapter to include an author's notes section at the start. To prevent redundancy, I have opted to not include these notes in the AO3 version of the chapter.
> 
> *The slight musical angle to this chapter was, in hindsight, rather bizarre. I really, really don't recall what I was thinking and why I decided to do that.
> 
> *This was the last chapter to have Nonon overaccentuate her love of classical music. These references would soon peter out quite a bit, especially due to the events of Chapter 9.
> 
> *This was also the last chapter that more or less used several KlK topics on 4chan's /a/ board to mine for concepts. Nonon's Makoesque spotlight scene was really the first and only attempt to have her be in Mako's role to some extent. That bit in particular didn't really go over too well in ff.net's review section, hence why I pretty much dropped that angle in subsequent chapters.
> 
> *Ophelia Harrison is essentially MdM's take on Omiko Hakodate (in case some didn't catch onto that), albeit with an entire race and sports affiliation lift. The decision to make her a cannibal was also due to me finding a character with sharp teeth with no good reason to have such teeth to be quite bizarre.
> 
> *The decision to name Kaneo's shotgun "Kaneda" was a bit of an oversight since I already had established Aikuro's cover name as "Kaneda". I originally planned to change that, but ultimately decided to leave it alone for comedic purposes.
> 
> *The "handegg" gag was a shout out to users on 420chan's /wooo/ board calling American football by that name.
> 
> *By all means, this was the first "long" chapter of the story, though subsequent chapters would be even longer than this one.
> 
> *This was the first chapter to included a sequence set outside of Japan, (unintentionally) foreshadowing the global antics of the fic's current story arc.
> 
> *Making Maiko Ogure a fairly loyal member of Ryuko Kiryuin's team was completely intentional since I really wanted to give her a much larger role than that of her "monster of the week" role in the original anime.


	8. The Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki and company decide to add a computer wizard to their ranks while Maiko Ogure reveals that she's far more dangerous than most anticipated.

"Earlier today, Tokyo had a ghastly reminder that even in the most normal of places, pure horror can take place behind locked doors." a news reporter informed viewers watching the program. "At a local hotel, police has arrested American LFL player Ophelia Harrison after it was discovered by authorities that the woman turned out to be a cannibal."

"I couldn't believe it with my own eyes." a shocked civilian told the representatives of the news station that were interviewing him. "I mean, the woman was covered in blood. It was crazy"

"The bones of several men she consumed were found in the closet of her hotel room." the reporter added after the program resumed showing him on-screen. "Although several witnesses reported that a young woman in a provocative costume wielding a sword that appeared to be one half of a giant scissor was seen assist the police, several authorities deny these rumors and that these people are just day dreaming romantics that undermine the incredible efforts of Japanese police officers."

"I don't care what the cops say." another civilian told the interviewers as he held onto a plastic bag full of mangas. "The real hero today was this babe with black and blue hair and a totally bodacious body. I dunno if I would call her a butterface or just goddamn beautiful but man, she sure as hell kicked ass!"

"In other news, we're about to go live at Kiryuin Conglomerate HQ as they prepare to announce their fiscal earnings of the prior year to their investors." the reported informed viewers as the program cut to a live feed of the Kiryuin Conglomerate's private headquarters. A group of several men and women in suits sat were seen sitting in the audience while Rei Hououmaru, a woman of African descent dressed in a white suit, stood by a podium on stage, addressing the audience some important financial details of the company.

"According to our financial returns of the previous fiscal year, profits from REVOCS manufactured clothes have continued to sour." Rei informed the whole audience as a monitor hanging on the wall behind her showed various graphics mapping out multiple profit returns. "As you all know, we, the Kiryuin Conglomerate, always aim to maximize profits and returns every single year by releasing high quality products everyone can enjoy."

The audience then applauded at the information Rei told them as she changed the screen to another page full of diagrams and charts. She then added, "This year, we plan to mix up our sales and marketing strategies by adding new clothes aimed at specific demographics we guarantee to surprise and please many."

Again, the audience applauded at Rei's information. However, right before she could change the screen on the monitor, the image suddenly freaked out and got all twitchy, which immediately caught Rei's attention. She then told the audience, "This is not a part of the presentation. We shall get this sorted out ASAP."

"Oh look what we got here!" a garbled, mechanical sounding voice full of reverb and tremolo growled as the monitor switched to a grainy live feed of a masked man in a darkened room. "The Kiryuin Conglomerate's super firewall has been shattered into oblivion all thanks to my limitless skills. How adorable."

"How dare you mess with our presentation, you worthless pond scum!" Rei yelled at the man in the monitor after she turned her attention towards it. "Show yourself!"

"Why should I?" the voice replied in a mischievous tone. "That wouldn't be any fun at all."

"You think this is some kind of game to you?" Rei yelled back, growing frustrated with the voice's complete disregard for the hard work she put into getting the presentation set up. "You will not get away with this. Mark my words, little man. You're messing with the wrong people."

"Like I give a shit about who I mess with." the voice laughed, metaphysically spitting in the face of danger. "However, i'm growing bored messing with lame ass people like you. I'll let you dull stiffs continue on with your menial gibberish and i'll go mess with a potentially more entertaining target. Adios, squares!".

The monitor then reverted back to it's original state, which brought Rei some form of relief, though she's still relatively miffed over the meeting being hijacked the way it was. She then told the audience, "I apologize for the inconvenience, everyone. Give me just a few seconds so I can consult thing pressing matter with Lady Kiryuin.", bowed at them and frantically left the stage.

"My lady!" Rei told Ragyo after she entered her dressing room, who was in the middle of getting some expensive make-up applied to her face. "I have some distressing news."

"What could it be, Ms. Hououmaru?" Ragyo asked her as her stylist was fixing her hair up and her make-up artist was applying some foundation to her cheeks.

"Some punk-ass kid broke through our firewall and hacked the monitor during my introduction." Rei replied, sounding far more angry than intimidated by any possible ramifications for being indirectly involved in screwing the meeting up. "I don't know how he did it, but we need to find out where he is and sue his ass till he can't even use it at the toilet."

"Oh, darling." Ragyo coyly replied as Takiji entered the room with a glass of red wine. "What a shame. Boys will be boys."

"That's right, Lady Kiryuin." Takiji chuckled as his boss grabbed a hold of the glass and drank a few sips of it.

"So are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Rei yelled as she grew frustrated over Ragyo's lack of concern over the hacking incident.

"Don't fret, darling." Ragyo chuckled as her stylist finished fixing her hair up. "Just wait till they mess with someone who has zero tolerance towards little games."

 

"Holy shit, Inu. That was awesome!" a young man squealed in joy as he sat in a small room with another man around his age, who happened to be the metrosexual looking laptop guy last seen at Honnoji's opening day . "I never expected their firewall to be that fragile!"

"Touche." Inu replied as he sat down on the floor, holding onto a laptop. "Any other suggestions for places you want me to screw with, Jiro?"

"Oh I know!" Jiro replied after thinking about the perfect place to target as their follow-up to their hacking of a Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation. "How about Honnoji Academy?"

"Really?" Inu stammered back as his eyes bulged after Jiro uttered that name. "You know I go there for school, right?"

"Exactly!" Jiro cheerily nodded his head in excitement. "I always hearing you bitch about Lady Kiryuin's slutty ass daughter and since she's now Honnoji's president, I figured that if we attacked the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate side, we should attack their stupid ass school!"

"Dude. Trying to piss Lady Kiryuin off is one thing, but pissing Ryuko Kiryuin off? That's like begging for someone to put a bullet in your head. It's a really, really dumb idea." Inu yelled back, trying to turn down Jiro's irresistible offer.

"But why should be worried about Ryuko Kiryuin murdering your ass when you got that Satsuki Matoi gal running around. Maybe you should, I dunno, try to befriend her so when we kick Honnoji's firewall in the nuts, you'll have someone to save your ass from harm." Jiro replied as he started to munch on a bag of spicy potato chips.

"You think she would let a low life like me hang around with her crew?" Inu quickly snapped back as he was posting comments on a message board dedicated to a slice of life moe anime. "I don't know."

"Come on, Inu, bro. I heard she's friends with The Pot King, so if you become friends with her, maybe you can get some high grade hash from her for free."

"But I don't smoke!" Inu yelled back in an annoyed tone. "You're the smoker, Jiro. Not me."

"Gee wiz, Inu." Jiro whined, realizing that his friend is not willing to buy him pot. "Can't you just give your buddy a hand?"

"Uhhhhhh...fine" Inu shrugged, reluctantly agreeing to enact the suggested hacking scheme. "We'll screw with Honnoji...and i'll get your pot too."

"Sweet!" Jiro shouted in excitement. "We'll commence this shit first thing tomorrow. We'll use skype to communicate as you attend school. All you need to do is befriend that Sasuki chick, get some pot from her for yours truly and get started on beating the shit out of the school's firewall so we can have some fun. Anyhow, I gotta bounce, bro. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Whatever." Inu nodded as his friend stood up from the floor and left. He then got up with his laptop on hand, set it on a nearby table and sat on a chair next to it and continue messing around with it.

 

"You mean to tell me that the star player of that football game we hosted was a fucking cannibal?!" Ryuko yelled at Mako, sounding incredibly unnerved by the disturbing details of Ophelia's crimes. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"I know, Ryuko-chan." Mako replied as she frantically looked through some school papers. "It's really messed up."

"Next time, we'll have background checks on people we invite to perform at Honnoji." Ryuko replied back as she stood up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Ryuko-chan?" Mako yelped as she saw her friend open her bedroom door and creep out. "We still got some paper work to look over before tomorrow!"

"My boyfriend is waiting, Mako. You know the drill." Ryuko replied, smirking as she slinked her way out of her bed room. She then casually skipped down the hallway, passed by Takiji, which she then quickly quipped at him, "Tell mommy i'm going to be out for a while." and entered the elevator.

 

Outside, Uzu Sanageyama stood outside the massive private headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, waiting for Ryuko to meet up with him. He tapped his fingers on the wall as he spotted Ryuko exiting out of the building. Their eyes spotted each other like how a radar identifies a target and without question, they ran up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other, passionate embracing their feelings.

"Sorry I couldn't be by your side at the game." Ryuko apologized to her boyfriend as she leaned her head against his broad chest.

"No need to apologize." Uzu calmly replied, smiling as he rubbed his fingers against Ryuko's shoulder blades. "It was a lousy game though, so it was for the better."

"A real shame it sucked so bad." Ryuko chimed in, agreeing. "I don't know why Gi Man thought bringing such a silly game from America to play here was a good idea."

"Well at least you can't say he didn't try." Uzu laughed as he slowly brushed through Ryuko's hair with his fingers. "That does make wonder though."

"About what?" Ryuko pondered in a somewhat cutesy voice as she slid her fingers against Uzu's buttocks, smiling in bliss.

"Why do you call your dad 'Gi Man'? It's really weird." Uzu replied while making a somewhat befuddled expression.

"Oh him? He's not really my dad." Ryuko snickered after she heard those words come out of his mouth. "I never actually met my real father. Mommy has told me that he passed away when I was a little girl."

"What a shame." Uzu politely replied in a reassuring tone as he patted her head. "I'm sure he was a very good man and that your...uh...stepdad is probably trying his best to fill in his shoes."

"Actually, mom told me he was a worthless piece of shit, but I don't quite buy it all that much." Ryuko quickly replied as she lightly pulled away from her boyfriend.

"That's a bit harsh." Uzu nodded back. He then turned around and shoved his hands into his coat. "So where do you like to grab a bite?"

"I was thinking maybe some fast food joint." Ryuko smirked back as she hooked her right arm under Uzu's left elbow.

"The perfect place for delinquents like us." Uzu nodded as they casually walked away from the headquarters building to find a place to eat.

 

Meanwhile at the police station, Detective Kinagase and Detective Harime were seen sitting by a desk, scuffling through all the paper work they received on the Ophelia Harrison case.

"This is ridiculous." Tsumugu groaned as he scuffled through the various crime scene photos and paper work. "First the alleyway murder, then the shit with those yakuza dolts and now this friggin' cannibal! All with trails leading back to the Kiryuin Conglomerate. What a surprise."

"Perhaps you're onto something." Nui replied as she took a sip of hot coffee. "Something must be up."

"You think we should give Lady Kiryuin a call and ask her a few questions?" Tsumugu asked her as he pulled a pack of gum out of a drawer. However, right as he uttered Ragyo's name, Nui's body tensed up a bit while her usually complacent, care free grin twisted into a fairly nervous glare.

"If you plan to meet up with her, count me out." Nui snickered after taking another sip of coffee.

"You want me to go solo in that situation?" Tsumugu questioned her after he got up from his chair to make a cup of coffee for himself. "That's not the Nui Harime I know. You don't like Lady Kiryuin or what?"

"Uhhhh...oh it's nothing." Nui stammered back, trying to get into damage control over her statement. "I think I could always do another assignment that day, it's not a big deal really."

"Eh. Whatever you say." Tsumugu shrugged, deciding that trying to get an answer out of her wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. He then sat back down and began to drink his cup of coffee as he continued looking through the papers. "I'll go try and have a talk with Lady Kiryuin first thing tomorrow morning."

 

"My lady. I'm sorry for the interruption." Takiji told Lady Kiryuin after he entered her office. She and Gi Man were see sitting by a table, with the former drinking a glass of wine as usual and the other having his hands clamped right in front of the lower half of his face as he looked over some sheets of paper full of status reports on the military wing of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"No need for an apology, darling." Ragyo coyly replied after she set her glass down and grabbed a piece of paper. "What could it be?"

"Your daughter is going to be out for a while." Takiji informed Ragyo as he shut the door behind him. "However, i'm inclined to believe that she's out with a boy."

"And you think that's a problem?" Ragyo replied as she darted her piercing yet confused eyes towards Takiji. "I think it's wonderful that my darling sugar cube is going out with a boy."

"Yeah." Gi Man chimed in as he planted his hands onto the table. "Girls will be girls and boys will be boys."

"Whatever you say, my lady and my lor..." Takiji politely replied as he started to leave the office but right as he was going to refer to Gi Man as "my lord", he noticed him grimacing over being called that and instead quickly stammered, "...Gi Man."

Gi Man then waved Takiji goodbye and watched him leave the office. However, he then noticed that Ragyo stood up, which she then told him, "Please come with me. It's time."

"Time for...what?" Gi Man asked as he stood up and looked at her.

 

Several minutes passed by, Ragyo and Gi Man were seen exiting out of an elevator and entered an underground chasm that's mostly accompanied by a giant glowing object.

"Pumpkin, I like you to meet one of the original life fibers." Ragyo boomed out in sheer gusto as she extended her arms and waved them around in a bombastic manner.

Being blessed with the presence of an omnipresent cosmic object, Gi Man took his orange tinted sunglasses off, brushed his goatee with his gloved left hand and widened his eyes on awe. He then told his wife, "So this is what an original life fiber looks like. A giant friggin' carrot. Perhaps we could find a giant snowman who likes warm hugs and put it on his face.", though Ragyo looked visibly disgusted by Gi Man's suggestion.

"Oh pumpkin. That's not how we treat these works of beauty." Ragyo snapped back at she approached the OLF and slid her hands and chest against it in a fairly suggestive manner. "Unfortunately, this gorgeous relic doesn't have much juice left, which is why I hired an archeology team scouring the Egypt dunes in search for another OLF."

"And what do you propose to do once you unearth another OLF?" Gi Man innocently questioned her as he paced around the chasm. "If I were you, I would use its resources to make a giant robot. Just imagine this, a big, almost one hundredd foot robot with a build of an olympic long distance runner from the Congo, completely encased in some badass looking purple and green armor and complete with a helmet that has a horn that would tell those that try to cross our paths to not fuck with us. It..would be..SO MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME!"

Completely disgusted by her husband's suggestion to turn an OLF into parts for the construction of a giant robot, Ragyo gave him a considerably malicious glare and replied, "Pumpkin. We don't' make giant robots."

"OH COME ON, RAGYO BABY! SHEESH!" Gi Man yelled in a whiny tone as he angrily hopped around the chasm with his arms clenched close to his chest.

Despite watching Gi Man have a temper tantrum, Ragyo stepped away from the OLF, approached him and wrapped her arms around him, which immediately stopped his meltdown. She then gently nudged his face with her left hand, looked into his eyes and told him in a calm, peaceful voice, "Pumpkin, in time you'll learn why the life fibers are god's gift to this universe."

"But when, baby? When will I know about the true power of the life fibers?" Gi Man asked her as he looked at his wife with a somewhat dopey expression.

"As I said, pumpkin. In time." Ragyo seductively replied as she plunged her tongue down her husband's throat, pulled it back out and turned around to leave the chasm. "Once that day comes, pumpkin, you'll finally learn that in the Kiryuin Family, life fibers...are our death style."

After he heard Ragyo utter those somewhat preposterous words, he watched her enter the elevator and leave the floor altogether. Once she was gone, he shrugged in slight bemusement, put his sunglasses back on, readjusted his red t-shirt and causally walked away from the OLF, quietly muttering to himself, "Whatever you say, honey. Whatever you say. I need to get a drink."

 

"Oh my fucking god, Uzu! I feel so wet!" Ryuko yelped as her body was trembling in a state of erotic ecstasy as she made sweaty passionate love with her boyfriend on her bed. "Harder, baby. Harder!"

"You're so fucking tight, Ryuko! Oh fuck!" Sanageyama moaned as he and his girlfriend's sweat drenched bodies pressed and slid against each other as he thrust his manhood into Ryuko's moist nether region. Sensitive skin tissue of both parties rubbed against each other, resulting in electric orgasmic energy pulsating through their bodies.

On the other side of the room, Senketsu was seen sitting down on top of a dresser, reading a magazine. He darted his eyes towards the couple as they kept expressing their erotic energy towards each other via spurting out vulgar word play each other to increase their libido, redirected his attention towards said magazine, muttered in a slightly annoyed tone, "Sanageyama sucks." and sighed as he resumed trying his hardest to ignore the ongoing love making session.

As the couple continued to swap bodily fluids with each other in passionate delight, someone outside the room knocked on the door, which quickly prompted them to stop making love due to being annoyed by an outside party interrupting their fun.

"Shit!" Ryuko shouted as she got off the bed and pulled a blanket off of it so she can wrap it around her sweaty body and hide her naughty bits. "Hold on a second. I think that might be Mako at the door."

As Sanageyama laid naked on the bed, he watched Ryuko open the door, expecting her best friend to be on the other side. Instead, she saw Maiko, who greeted her by rudely shouting out, "Surprise, cockfag!"

"Maiko? What are you doing here?" Ryuko questioned her as she continued to firmly hold onto her blanket.

"Mind if I come in?" Maiko politely asked, which was quite the 180 from her crass introduction.

"Sure." Ryuko replied, but right before she let Maiko enter the room, she quickly darted her eyes back towards her boyfriend, picked up a pillow, chucked it right at him and ordered, "Hide your shame.", which he then conveniently put the pillow on top of his genitals per Ryuko's request.

Without any question, Maiko entered the room and noticed that both Ryuko and Sanageyama are obviously in their birthday suits in spite of their well intentioned attempts to make their nudeness somewhat less noticeable. She then lightly chuckled and told the couple, "Smells like sex in here."

"Uhhh, where exactly are you getting that impression?" Ryuko nervously laughed as she brushed some sweat out of her hair.

"Don't you try to act stupid with me." Maiko snicked as she pulled a chair towards her and sat on it. "But enough of that. I actually came hear to inform you that i've just finished installing a firewall into Honnoji's security system after your mother informed me of some...hacking shenanigans that happened at the Kiryuin Conglomerate's financial summit this afternoon."

"Is that all you had to say?" Ryuko scoffed back as she looked at Maiko with an angered glare. "You could've just called me instead of having to meet up with me in person, you dumb fuck."

"Don't you call me a dumb fuck, you dong swallowing slut." Maiko yelled back, taking a big offense at being called stupid.

"Well this is more entertaining than watching Ryuko Matoi and her boyfriend screw like there's no tomorrow." Senketsu laughed as he watched the girls get in a fight with each other.

"Shut the fuck up, Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled at him immediately after hearing his snarky remark.

"Who the hell is Senketsu?!" Maiko yelled back in bewilderment as she thought Ryuko and Sanageyama were the only people in the room besides her.

"Oh that's just Ryuko's uniform." Sanageyama replied as he continued to chill out on the bed with the pillow hiding his junk. "As far as I can tell, only Ryuko can listen and talk to him, so it's not a big deal."

Maiko then looked around the room to look for the uniform, only to spot Senketsu still sitting on the dresser, looking right at her as he held onto the magazine he was reading. She cautiously approached him and began to touch his arms, much to his embarrassment.

"This feels...awkward." Senketsu nervously muttered as Maiko continued to slide her hands against him.

"Oh my. You're quite the specimen." Maiko inquired as she examine Senketsu. However, she turned her head towards Ryuko and told her, "With that said, the reason why I had to meet you in person is that i'm suspecting Honnoji might be the hackers' next target and I think I have a pretty good clue who one of them might be."

At first, Ryuko gave her a somewhat funny look, but after thinking for a few seconds, she then told Maiko, "Please step outside so me and Uzu can get dressed, then you can tell me more."

"Alrighty." Maiko replied and immediately left the room. She then quietly stood by the door, only to suddenly see Mako diving towards the door, happily screaming, "I'm back, Ryuko-chan!".

Before Mako could bust through the bedroom door, Maiko quickly catched her and gently set her down on the floor feet first, which prompted Mako to ask her, "Maiko-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Conducting serious matters with Ryuko concerning Honnoji Academy." Maiko replied as she readjusted her glasses, which almost fell off after she caught Mako.

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled in a puzzled tone as she was surrounded by flashing ocean blue lights and bright yellow stars all while her head became much larger than usual.

All while Mako continued to enact her usual ditzy shenanigans and Maiko watched in slight bemusement, the door opened up and both Ryuko and Sanageyama emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in their respective attire.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako squealed as she saw her emerge out of the bedroom, now wearing Senketsu and holding a sword that had its cover on. However, when she saw the other person come out, she also squealed "SANAGEYAMA-SAN?!" in a much more confused tone.

"Hi Mako." Uzu replied as he waved at her. As he walked away from the door, he suddenly felt a swift, playful slap to his buttocks, which he then turned his head towards Ryuko and saw her winking at smiling at him, which he then replied by smiling and lightly chuckling back at her.

After her brief moment of playful teasing with her boyfriend, Ryuko informed her small group of friends, "Ms. Ogure here has told me that Honnoji might be the target of a hacker attack tomorrow and as far as I know, she might know the identity of one of the attackers to be. Mind if you share this important info with us, Ms. Ogure?"

"Yes, but I need access to a computer." Maiko asked Ryuko as she pulled out a USB stick. "I stored all of the info I got on this bad boy, just need to plug it in and you'll know one of the bugs we need to squash."

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled, sounding more confused than usual. "Why do we have to squish some bugs, Ryuko-chan?! I don't think Honnoji has a bug infestation."

"No, silly. We don't have a literal bug problem, Mako." Ryuko laughed as she patted her head. "We just have to deal with some assholes that could do some serious damage to the school."

"Oooohh. I see"

"So where's the computer?" Maiko asked Ryuko as she patiently stood alongside the others.

"Right this way." Ryuko replied as she pointed her her sword towards a door down the hall. The group then walk down the hallway with each other and enter the room, which prompted Maiko to make a mad dash towards the computer. She then plugged the USB stick into it, opened it on the browser, searched through the files and brought up several recordings from the security cameras she installed at Honnoji.

As Maiko began to play some of the camera feeds, the others huddled up around her and joined in. She then spotted a grainy recording of Inu sitting against a wall, browsing his laptop. Maiko then pointed her right index finger at him on the screen and informed the others, "According to Honnoji's enrollment records, this is Houka Inumuta. All of the camera feeds around the campus catch him doing nothing but fiddling with his laptop."

"So?" Sanageyama snickered as he shook his head in minor disapproval. "Maybe he was just looking at some hentai. He seems like the type to live the hikikomori lifestyle half of the time he's not at school."

"You think a hikikomori would dress like that, you dumb shit?!" Maiko sneered back in disbelief.

"Maybe he's just a hipster hikikomori. It's not like it's completely out of the realm of possibility."

"A hipster hikikomori? Really? That's the stupidest damn thing i've heard all day!"

"You two stop bitching!" Ryuko yelled at Sanageyama and Maiko, growing annoyed with their pointless bickering. "We know this guy might be the hacker. That's all we need, so please shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Ryuko." Maiko calmly replied as she stopped playing the video and closed all of the folders up on the browser.

 

The following morning, Inu was seen arriving at the school with his laptop in hand. He looked around the campus, keeping a close eye on all of the security cameras. He then spotted a corner that the cameras could not spot, ran to it, sat down and opened his laptop. After he waited for the computer to fully load up, he opened Skype up and immediately connected with Jiro's Skype feed.

"Hey man. I'm at school." Inu informed his friend as he began opening up his hacking programs. "So far so good."

"Nice." Jiro replied as he munched on a bowl of cereal. "Have you made contact with Satsuki Matoi yet?"

"Dude. School has just barely started." Inu groaned at Jiro's impatience. "I'll meet up with her at lunch, man. All i'm doing right now is getting the anti-firewall software started so we can have our fun."

"Very well. I'll do my part and get my magic started too. Is there a place you can hide your laptop near you?"

Inu looked around his surroundings and spotted a crack underneath the wall. He then looked back at his laptop and replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Just put it there and come back during lunch after you got my weed."

In spite of still having a hard time buying Jiro's request to get him weed off of a person neither of them have met yet, Inu nodded his head, replied, "Got it.", extended the monitor part of the laptop away from the keyboard part, pushed the laptop into the crack, stood up and walked away to get to class.

 

"So someone rained on those Kiryuin knuckleheads' parade, eh?" Satsuki inquired as she sat at a table with her circle of friends.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Iori replied in a cheery tone as he was seen wearing his surgical mask again. "News sites said it was probably some bored high school kids that hacked into their system at a presentation, but nonetheless, it's great to hear someone put them in their place."

"Wish I was there to see it." Satsuki replied back, smiling as she drank some soda.

"Isn't hacking illegal?!" Gamagoori asked the others in his typically authoritative tone.

"Well yeah, but the Kiryuin Conglomerate definitely deserved it." Satsuki replied in a somewhat snarky tone.

"I still think this vendetta is childish by your standards, Satsuki." Nonon groaned as she stared at the table, tapping her fingers on it. "I could've gotten myself a music club here had you not decided to pick a fight with the school president."

"Don't worry, Nonon." Satsuki calmly replied back as she wrapped her left arm around her friend's shoulders. "There's always college."

"Really? That's way too long of a wait for me to handle, dammit!" Nonon snickered as she looked at Satsuki with an annoyed glare. However, before she could really vent her frustrations, she noticed Inu approaching them, which prompted her to quickly change the subject and tell the others, "Looks like we have a guest."

Right as Satsuki and her group of friends noticed him, Inu stood still and told them, "Uhhh...mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Go ahead." Satsuki replied as she nodded her head all while Gama and Iori scooted away from each other to add some extra sitting space. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Inu replied back and sat down.

"Any reason why you wanted to grace us with your presence...uhhh... ahem, what's your name, man?"

"Just call me Inu, Satsuki Matoi."

" _ **NANI SORE?!**_ " Nonon yelled in confusion as she heard Inu mention her best friend's name despite only having met her just now.

"You better not have any ties to the Kiryuin Conglomerate, pal!" Iori yelled as he slightly began to have some reservations for letting Inu sit with him and his friends.

"Chill out, guys. Everyone around the campus knows who your friend is." Inu laughed at being accused of having ties to the people he's been playing high tech mind games with as of late. "Especially after that incredible stunt she pulled on the president. You may not believe it, but we're actually on the same page here. I too cannot stand the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Oh really?" Satsuki replied, sounding way, way less hostile than the others. "Have you done anything to mess with them like I have?"

"Actually, I did just the other day." Inu smirked as he readjusted his glasses. "Chances are, you probably already know it."

"Wait." Iori quickly replied as his eyes lit up in curiosity. "Did you play a part in the hacking of that Kiryuin Conglomerate presentation yesterday?"

"Bingo!" Inu exclaimed after Iori mentioned the hacking. "In fact, let's just keep this between us."

"Keep what between us?" Satsuki asked him as he sipped on her soda some more.

"Me and a friend of mine are about to break through Honnoji's firewall and...ahem...have some fun with their security system."

"Wow. I cannot wait to see the look on Ryuko Kiryuin's face the minute you make Honnoji's security your playground." Satsuki smiled after Inu told her about his hacking scheme.

"No shit, Satsuki. It's gonna be incredible." Inu replied, smiling. "That reminds me. Before I go, can I have...uhhhh...some weed?"

"You better not be selling him some weed, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu scolded her after Inu asked her for some pot. "You don't need to stoop that low."

"I won't." Satsuki whispered back as she pulled a bag of hash out of one of her pockets. She then turned her attention back towards Inu, handed the bag of weed and told him, "Here you go. It's on the house."

"Uh, don't I have to pay for it?" Inu asked her as he took the bag of weed out of Satsuki's hands.

"Of course not." Satsuki replied in a friendly tone. "I like you, so go ahead and enjoy the goods after this is all over."

"Nah, it's not for me, Satsuki." Inu replied back. "A friend of mine wanted some, so I hope you don't mind about that tidbit."

"Not at all. You both deserve kudos for what you're going to do."

"Thanks, Satsuki Matoi. I gotta get this party started. See you later!" Inu told Satsuki, then took off running, leaving the group back to how it was before he showed up.

"Well that was unexpected." Nonon shrugged as she resumed tapping her fingers against the table. "Didn't you guys think he looked like a dog?"

"A dog? What?" Iori yelled back, confused by Nonon's oddball statement.

"Did you see how he had his jacket?" Nonon replied back nonchalantly. "It looked like he had a friggin' collar!"

"So?" Iori snickered back, having found Nonon's observation both puzzling and dumb. "Who cares."

"Whatever." Nonon groaned back, then quietly muttered to herself, "Seems like i'm the only one here who gives a shit about stuff like that."

 

After chatting with Satsuki and getting hold of weed as requested by his friend, Inu returned to the unsurvallianced corner, put his hand down into the crack and pulled his laptop out, which still had a nice chunk of battery life in it. He readjusted its monitor, looked at Jiro and told him, "Dude, I got your weed."

"Awesome." Jiro replied as he stretched his arms and cranked his hands together. "You ready for the party, man?"

"Hell to the yes!" Inu exclaimed back as he got onto the hacking program on his laptop.

 

Inside Honnoji's security room, Maiko was seen sitting in front of the monitors, closely examining them. However, she then stood up while smiling and muttered to herself, "Looks like there was nothing to worry about. Might as well grab something to eat.". She then left the room, thinking that everything was just fine. However, all of the monitors on the screen suddenly changed into the same grainy feed that appeared on the monitor at the Kiryuin Conglomerate conference the other day, in which the silhouette of the person then muttered, "Hello, Honnoji Academy! We're here, assholes!"

The minute Maiko heard that garbled voice, she immediately turned around, ran back into the room and saw all of the work she put into the school rendered completely null. As she stared at the screens with her face, which had become pale white due to pure horror, the man then laughed, "Oh hi there, head of security Maiko Ogure. I'm glad we were able to meet each other. Do you like what you see?"

Maiko then clenched her hands in sheer white hot fury, sat down, grabbed her laptop, booted it up and told the man, "You want to fuck with me, asshole?! You sure you want to fuck with me?!"

"Ooooh, i'm sooo scared, Ms. Ogure." the man replied in a very mocking tone. "What are going to do, put a virus in my computer? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Oh yes I can, dickhead!" Maiko replied back in a very malicious tone as she clenched her teeth together and used a hacking program of her own to search for the location of the hacked video feed. "Yes, I fucking can.". She then feverishly searched through the various internet feeds in the area around Honnoji and was able to pin point the exact location where the hacked feed originates from, which prompted her to stand up and again leave the room, albeit driven by sheer rage due to the hacking.

"Where are you going, Ms. Ogure?" the man asked her, sounding a bit curious about her sudden decision to depart.

"It's a surprise, shithead!" Maiko responded as she turned around and looked at the man with an extremely psychotic grin, turned her head back and angrily stomped out of the security room.

 

After leaving the security room, Maiko was seen walking down a hallway, passing by all the security cameras she had a part in installing. However, they all began to violently vibrate and spontaneously combusted, which caught her off guard.

"That fucker's gonna pay!" Maiko growled after witnessing her precious security cameras reduced to scrap heaps and continued to stomp her way down the hallway, completely driven by the desire to deal with the hackers.

 

Back outside, Satsuki saw the cameras exploding, which managed to be quite an amusing sight for her to see.

"I didn't expect this to happen." she told her friends as they watched fellow students run around the campus, panicking over the exploding security cameras.

"Inu wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be a party." Iori inquired as he was smiling, in spite of wearing a surgical mask that obscured said smile.

"See. Wasn't I right?" Inu asked him as he approached the group, holding his laptop underneath his left arm.

"Indeed you were." Satsuki replied while smirking. "Hey you want to roll with us for now?"

"Sure." Inu replied back. "Got nothing else to do around here.". He then saw Satsuki extend her right arm out towards him, offering a handshake, which he then accepted and shook her hand.

"Welcome aboard." Satsuki happily told him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Inu replied as he stepped away from Satsuki. "Would you like to stop by my place later? I'll take you to meet my fellow hacking buddy."

"Sure thing, man." Satsuki agreed, waved him goodbye and watched him walk away.

 

Meanwhile, Jiro was seen sitting by his computer, casually browsing on the internet after having successfully played a part in wrecking Honnoji's security. However, he then heard a knock at his door, which annoyed him a little but not to the point of making him completely ignore it. Without much of a doubt, Jiro then stood up, walked to the door and asked the person on the other side, "Hello? Who's out there?"

"Just a friend." a woman with a soft voice replied. "Can you please open the door?"

Rather than immediately opening the door, Jiro quietly stood by it, pondering that it might be some kind of a prank or worse, potentially life threatening. However, he then shrugged and opened the door, only to find that no one was actually on the other side. He looked around his surroundings, nodded his head and turned around to walk back into his house, yet right as he set his feet into his home, he felt someone tapping his left shoulder, yelling, "Turn around!".

Without much question, Jiro did as requested and turned around, only to find himself face to face with a mysterious figure in a black, biomechanical looking suit. However, before he got the chance to flinch or even utter a single word, the figure extended two blades out of a device on their right wrist and swiftly lopped Jiro's head off with one clean swipe.

As Jiro's head rolled off of his neck onto the floor, a massive geyser of blood began to spew all around the surroundings as Jiro's body violently stumbled onto the floor, all while the figure quietly stood in place, watching the grotesque act unfold.

 

"Jiro? Jiro? Why the hell can't you hear me, you lazy bum?!" Inu yelled at his computer as he waited for his friend to show back up on his still running Skype feed. He continued to patiently sit by his computer for another minute, only to get annoyed by Jiro's absence and decided to stand up and leave the bedroom.

"I wonder how much longer will it take for Satsuki to get here?" Inu pondered to himself as he entered the hallway with the intent to get something out of the kitchen. However, as he got halfway into his trek, the lights in the place flickered and he began to hear some music that was alien to him but familiar to many.

_**A candy colored clown they call the sandman** _

"What the hell?" Inu yelled in sheer confusion as he heard the haunting music loudly echo through his home.

_**Tiptopes to my room every night, just to sprinkle stardust and to whisper "Go to sleep, everything is all right."** _

As Inu cautiously resumed walking through his living space, trying to figure out where the music is coming from, he then began hearing a grinding sound making its way towards him after the door of the place he's living at opened up. A fairly strange looking silhouetted object attached to automated wheels was then seen coming out of said door, which happened to be the source of the music Inu was hearing. The thing then slowly began approaching Inu, which as soon as he saw what it actually was, he backed away in complete repulsion.

The object in question turned out to be a bizarre mechanical contraption with speakers that, for some nightmarish reason, had the severed head of Inu's friend Jiro attached to it, which happened to have a frightening blank expression on its face.

"Jiro?! Is that really you?!" he asked the contraption as he slowly approached it, looking a bit nauseous.

Right before he got too close to it, the music the object was playing stopped and a figure in black suddenly crashed through a window, landing knees and feet first behind Inu. The person, who happened to be the one who decapitated Jiro and by extension, may have been responsible for the creation for the grotesque machine that carries Jiro's severed head around.

After he heard the window break and a loud thud, Inu turned around, only for the mysterious person to grab him by his throat and pushed him against a wall.

"What do you want from me?!" Inu yelped as he tried to struggle out of the person in black armor's clutches.

"Your blood sprayed across this building over what you did, asshole." the figure growled back in response as it tightened its hold on Inu's neck.

"The hell did I do to you?!" Inu frantically yelled at the figure as he tried to pull the figure's hand away from his neck.

"Don't act retarded, fuckhead! You know what you did and it's time for you to join your partner in crime."

 

Outside, Satsuki was seen approaching the building Inu lives in from a distance

"Well at least he lives in a nice place." she inquired, sounding fairly impressed as she looked at the house Inu lives in.

"Something doesn't seem right." Junketsu told her, sounding relatively concerned as they got closer to the house, which prompted Satsuki to pull her scissor blade out. She then saw that his door is open and told her kamui, "Looks like our friend is gonna need some help."

 

Back inside the house, the figure threw Inu onto the floor and extracted the blades out of its wrists. Right as the person began approaching him, they raised their right arm, readying to maul him, but this plan was cut short when their blades clashed against a familiar looking blue sword. The person turned their head, saw Satsuki, who's now wearing Junketsu in his battle form and growled at her, "YOU!"

"Look what we got here. Someone who recognizes me." Satsuki smirked as steam blew out of Junketsu. She then began deflecting the mysterious person's blade strikes. Both she and the mysterious person kept swinging their weapons towards each other. Although the person tries to catch Satsuki off guard by sporadically appearing and disappearing out of thin air, the efforts proved to be futile as Satsuki kept besting her. She then asked the figure "Care to explain why you got a problem with my friend?"

"Your friend ruined all of my work, bitch!" the figure growled back, growing frustrated over their inability to overpower Satsuki's sword strikes.

The minute the figure mentioned the reason why they want Inu dead, Satsuki's brain put two and two together, which she then replied, "Hey! Are you that Maiko Ogure gal that works for President Kiryuin?", which prompted the figure to stop attacking.

Without replying, the figure then grabbed a hold of their intense, biomechanical looking helmet and pulled it off, revealing that Satsuki indeed guessed correctly.

"You're quite the party pooper, Satsuki Matoi." Maiko snickered as she tossed her helmet aside. "Then again, perhaps if I manage to cut you into little pieces, President Kiryuin might be able to sleep easier every night."

"What makes you think you'll be able to stand toe to toe with me?" Satsuki asked Maiko as she circled her, lightly swinging her scissor blade around in anticipation.

"I may be a bit lacking in hand to hand combat, but i'm positive that I have an edge in mind games, just like what I did with your computer freak friend over here, who's still under the impression I actually cut his buddy's head off."

"What?!" Inu shouted, confused about what Maiko said. However, he then heard someone slowly clapping their hands, which prompted him to turn around and look at the door. Much to his shock, he saw none other than his friend Jiro walking into his house, looking the same as he did all today.

"Well well well. Looks like Ms. Ogure really rustled your jimmies, Inu." Jiro grinned as he approached him. "Glad to see someone put you in your place."

"Why, man?" Inu asked him as he noticed that Jiro's smile is not friendly. "I thought we were tight."

"We were, buddy, but I realized how much more fun it is to be a prick towards others." Jiro replied as he got closer and pulled a pistol out . "Besides, i'm sick of playing second fiddle to you."

Maiko then noticed Jiro's gun, which prompted her to yell at him, "What are you doing? We're not going to kill anyone."

As soon as Satsuki heard that, she smacked Maiko with the dull side of her scissor blade, knocking her out cold, turned her attention towards Jiro and cut his gun into his face. He then looked at them, realized his gun was now useless and ran away.

"Thanks for the help, Satsuki, but shouldn't you try and go after him?" Inu asked her as she stood by him.

"I'm sure that's the last we'll see of him." Satsuki replied as she helped him stand back and twirled her scissor blade around. "However, i'm sure this will not be the last we'll have to do with Ms. Ogure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 8 Retrospective Notes (06/22/2015)
> 
> *The use of that old Roy Orbison song "In Dreams" is definitely a "Blue Velvet" reference as i'm sure most of you assumed it to be.
> 
> *Jiro's supposed death and later betrayal is, admittedly, kinda weird and haphazard. I tried to fill in the blanks of how that came to be in a later chapter, but i'm sure that wasn't quite a satisfying explanation.
> 
> *Maiko Ogure's cybernetic suit is very much like something you see in the first Genocyber OVA and all of Bubblegum Crisis.
> 
> *This chapter marked Rei Hououmaru's introduction in the MdM universe.
> 
> *Jiro was named after the lead from Miyazaki's final film "The Wind Rises".
> 
> *Having Maiko be one to build a full blown cybernetic suit of armor and even have computer skills on par with Inumuta was to fill in the void of her not creating traps in the MdM universe.


	9. The Maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonon Jakuzure attempts to get a music club at Honnoji Academy instated, albeit with a heavy price.

Several hours after her bizarre confrontation with Satsuki Matoi, Maiko Ogure was seen laying unconscious against several garbage bags in a darkened alleyway. She then began regaining her consciousness and slowly got to her feet, only to find herself staring face to face with Ryuko Kiryuin, the president of Honnoji Academy and her boss.

"Care to explain why in the living fuck are you making an acquaintance with city filth?" Ryuko snickered at her with a snobbish attitude. "Just looking at all of this trash makes me want to take a goddamn shower!"

Although Ryuko was greatly bothered by all the garbage surrounding her, Maiko wasn't even fazed by it as she got onto her knees and told her in a sorrowful tone, "President Kiryuin, I have failed you. My security systems proved to be inadequate and I was unsuccessful in dealing with the pest responsible for crushing it."

As she heard Maiko's apology, Ryuko picked a black helmet up and replied, "Also, can you please tell me what in the fucking world are you wearing? You look like some stupid ass American Superhero from the fucking 90s!"

"Well look at what you're wearing, Ryuko." Maiko snapped back. "Can't complain about me wearing black when you do so too."

"How dare you mock Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled at Maiko as she pulled her sword out and pointed it at the iron clad woman in glasses. "This sword here, which was left to me by my late birth father, is known by the name of Bakuzan. As you can see, its blade sports a tough, super reflective onyx finish that can through anything cleaner than any other sword known to man. That alone should give you enough of a hint that i'm not someone you ever want to fuck with."

"Ryuko-chan! What are doing?!" Mako yelled at her as she was seen launching herself towards her best friend. However, Ryuko immediately caught her, twirled her clockwise, set her down feet first and yelled, "Mako?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to follow, Ryuko-chan." Mako replied, sounding a little sad over Ryuko's blunt response.

"Mako. This is between me and Ms. Ogure. Can you please go home? I think your mom would appreciate if you babysat your brother once in a while." Ryuko sternly replied back in a somewhat clunky attempt to display authority.

"Ryuko-chan, that's what I did all day!" Mako whined as she straight up cut through her friend's nonsense. "Well...that and look over Honnoji's daily analysis reports, but still. Can't you not treat me like doggie poo for once?"

"Mako, don't make me do this." Ryuko whispered as she hesitantly pointed her sword towards. She then swung her sword towards both girls and informed them in a rather annoyed tone, "Between the two of you, i'm getting a motherfucking migraine! However,...ugh...it's getting late. I really don't want to spend the rest of the night shaming your asses in this filthy fucking shithole when we could be tucking ourselves into our nice, warm ass beds."

"So you're not planning to cut me up anymore?" Maiko cautiously asked her boss as she stared at her with a confused glare.

"...ehhh...I don't fucking feel like getting messy ass blood on my precious Bakuzan." Ryuko groaned as she put her sword back into its sheath. However, she then added, "Nonetheless, Maiko. If you continue to royally fuck up, I assure you that The Kiryuin Conglomerate will revoke your association with us. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, President Kiryuin." Maiko stammered back as she continued to lay on the dirty ground.

Satisfied with the response she got from Maiko, Ryuko focused her attention towards Mako and told her, "C'mon, Mako. Let me take you home.", which she replied by just nodding her head in agreement.

 

"Dad. Do you mind if I ask you a question that's been hurting my head harder than having to listen to an album brick walled by the loudness war?" Nonon asked her father as he was seen smacking the everliving life out of a worn out training dummy in the basement.

"Sure thing, my little Mozart." Papa Jakuzure replied, sounding very chipper for a hard edged self-defense instructor pushing fifty. "I'm all eyes and ears, honey bunny."

"You remember that a few days ago, my friend Satsuki Matoi got in an altercation with Honnoji School President Ryuko Kiryuin?" Nonon replied back, recapping the event that has been the root of some bitterness she's been carrying as of late. "Well the thing is that Honnoji has no music club of any sort and I really, really want to start one, but since Satsuki has made herself an enemy with Lady Kiryuin's daughter Ryuko, who is the school president in question, i'm afraid that I now have absolutely no chance in trying to lobby for a music club."

"So?" Papa Jakuzure sarcastically snickered after hearing what his daughter told him. "You could just tell the President that your family has a pretty good reputation. I mean, for god's sake, i'm the number one self-defense teacher in the country and your mother played with the world's greatest composers, conductors and orchestras during her twenty five year as a classically trained violinist. Those tidbits as well as your past school grades should be enough to convince your school president to let you start a music club."

"But dad. Don't you realize that the person that's my school president is the very same person that allegedly sent Hikaru Utada a box full of her own feces and bloody tampons after she attended one of her concerts and thought she sucked performing live?" Nonon whined at her dad after hearing what he had to say. "You think that's the kind of person who would set her petty issues aside after hearing about my past school accomplishments?"

After he heard Nonon tell him about the Ryuko/Hikaru incident, he looked at his daughter with an unsettled grimace and replied, "Uhhhh...you got a point there. However, why not you bypass talking with the president and instead contact Lady Kiryuin and state your case to her. I can't imagine her being more difficult to convince than her damn daughter."

The minute her dad mentioned the idea of getting in touch with Lady Kiryuin, Nonon eyes suddenly widened a bit like if she saw an imaginary light bulb turn on and responded, "Dad. Right next to when I listened to the new Jonny Greenwood orchestral album, that's the best thing i've heard all week.". She then wrapped her arms around her father, pecked his left cheek with her lips and added, "Thanks. I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, honey bunny." Papa Jakuzure replied as he patted his daughter on the back. "Make sure you call me and your mother after you do that, regardless if it works out or not."

"Will do, dad." Nonon replied back as she turned away from her father and made her way to the staircase. She then took one last look at her father, waved her hand and told him, "Night, dad."

"Goodnight, honey bunny." her dad waved back, smiling, which prompted her to open the door back onto the maim floor of their house.

 

The following morning, Nonon got out of bed, threw on her usual apparel and filled up her pet monkey Salieri's dish with food and left the house. However, once she arrived at the Kiryuin Conglomerate's headquarters, she took her cellphone out and dialed Satsuki's number right before she entered the building.

At her house, Satsuki was seen laying in her bed, only wearing a black bra and panty set and smoking a freshly made joint. She heard her cellphone ringing, reached for it with her left hand and answered, "Hey Nonon. What's up?"

"Satsuki, I hate to say this but i'm going to be running a bit late today." Nonon informed her friend of many years as she slid her right hand fingers against her pink colored hair.

"Oh that's okay." Satsuki replied after she took another hit with her joint. "It's not like we have to hang out with each other every single day of our lives. Sometimes we gotta have some alone time with ourselves and that's perfectly understandable."

"Nani sore, Satsuki?" Nonon stammered back after hearing her friend give her a somewhat strange response. "Are you already high or something?"

"Well yeah." Satsuki laughed after she heard Nonon's question. "Since school today was canceled due to yesterday's hacking incident and that i'm a little sore from what I did last night, I might as well savor the free time I got."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early in the day to hit the weed." Nonon snicked back as she cranked her neck. "I mean, I love smoking pot but even I think this is a bit excessive."

"Oh I don't care that you don't understand." Satsuki happily replied as she continued to lay on her bed. "I'm just savoring this opportunity to have some good old fashioned peace and quiet."

"I see." Nonon replied as she looked at the time on her cellphone. "Anyhow, I gotta get going, Satsuki. I'll see you later and tell you how things went."

"Ummmm...what things?" Satsuki asked as the effects of the joint started to peter out. However, Nonon hung her phone up, looked up and took a long hard glance at the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"Well...fuck it. Time to see if I can get Lady Kiryuin herself on my side" Nonon told herself right before she entered the building. She then put her cellphone away, cranked her neck and entered the building, only to find herself in quite possibly the biggest building she's ever been in to date.

 

"Hi. Welcome to the Kiryuin Conglomerate's corporate headquarters. May I help you with something, ma'am?" a receptionist who looked like she was only a few scant years older than Nonon asked her as soon as she entered the building.

"Uh, my name is Nonon Jakuzure and i'm currently attending Honnoji Academy." she informed the receptionist as she stood in front of her desk.

"Oh, its nice to meet you, Ms. Jakuzure." the receptionist replied, sounding very happy to see a student pay a visit to the corporate headquarters. "Have you been enjoying your time at our facility?"

"For the most part, its been nice." Nonon replied back, sounding relatively sincere. "The teachers have been good and the lessons have been very helpful. However, there is one particular aspect of the school that I find to be undesirable and I like to request permission to speak with Lady Kiryuin in hopes to get it resolved."

"Sure thing, Ms. Jakuzure." the receptionist told Nonon in a cheery yet business like manner. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait fifteen to twenty minutes before you speak with her because she's currently speaking with a police detective. In the meantime, you can wait out here for your turn to speak with Lady Kiryuin."

"Alright." Nonon replied as she walked away from the receptionist and sat down on a chair next to a table littered with an assortment of magazines. She then scuffled through them, pulled out a magazine dedicated to connoisseurs of classical music, quietly told herself, "This will do." and began reading it to pass time by.

 

"I'm glad that you took the time stop by and speak with me, Detective Kinagase." Ragyo told Tsumugu as he sat in front of her desk in her office. "Its not a common sight to see a member of our city's law enforcement visit me in my humble abode."

"Thanks for the hospitality, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumugu replied as he saw Ragyo pour herself a glass of red wine.

"Want some wine?" Ragyo asked him as she held out an empty glass towards him. "It's on the house, Detective."

"No thanks, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumugu responded by rejected her offer to have some of her wine. "Got any soda around here?". However, he then caught a cold bottle of Pepsi Mont Blanc that Takiji tossed towards him, twisted the cap off and pour some of it into the empty wine glass. He then looked at the butler and told him, "That was a hell of a throw.". However, Takiji rudely scoffed off the detective's well meaning jester and walked out of the office.

"So what exactly is the reason why you decided to pay me a visit, detective?" Ragyo asked Tsumugu as she took a sip of her wine.

Without any question, Tsumugu then shoved his right hand underneath his leather jacket, pulled out a folder, slammed it onto the table and replied, "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information, Lady Kiryuin.". He then opened the folder up, pulled out some grisly crime photos of the murder that happened the day before Honnoji Academy opened up for the current school year and added, "One: On Monday, March 31st, Koichi Otomo was found murdered in an alleyway and according to the guilty parties involved, your company was supposedly involved in the murder."

"Hmmm. I remember Mr. Otomo. He was a good family man and if I recall correctly, he did in fact quit working for us Sunday night. However, as far as I know, there's no one in my company that had a personal vendetta against him, so unfortunately I cannot really help you out in those regards, Detective Kinagase." Ragyo calmly replied back, in which she used a fairly motherly tone when talking about her deceased ex-employee.

"...I see, Lady Kiryuin. Is it possible you can do some background checks on all of the employees that work for you?" Tsumugu politely asked her. "Perhaps someone in the company has ties to the yakuza or something, since the men that did off him were indeed yakuza."

"Sounds like you're making a break in this case, detective. If you do manage to uncover the identity of the people responsible for ordering his demise, i'll personally send his widow and children enough money to get by in life."

"That's very generous of you, Lady Kiryuin."

"Indeed I am, detective. I highly value all of my current and former employees so if any of them passes on, I make sure the surviving family gets a helping hand."

"I see." Tsumugu inquired as he drank some of his soda. "Anyhow...Two: A few days after the murder of Mr. Otomo, the very same yakuza punks got into an altercation with what's been reported as a young woman in an surprisingly revealing costume which led to their arrest."

As Tsumugu told Lady Kiryuin of the arrest of the thugs, he pulled several more photographs out of the folder, though this time taken during the arrest of the yakuza punks. Most of them were very much pristine, yet one of them happened to be a very blurry cellphone picture of what appeared to be Satsuki Matoi wearing her kamui in his battle form. Ragyo caught a glimpse of the photo, dragged it closer to her and quietly muttered in a sinister tone, "Junketsu."

"Uh, pardon me, Lady Kiryuin, but I didn't sneeze." Tsumugu asked Ragyo as he misheard what she said to herself.

"Oh its nothing, detective. I was just talking to myself." Ragyo chuckled, which she then drank some more of her wine.

"Okay." Tsumugu nodded back, not wanting to pursue that little comment to the point where the most powerful woman in Japan might aggressively retaliate with some swift punishments in his way. "Anyhow, to make things clear, when I spoke to these...men, they told me that in addition to being order to dispatch Mr. Otomo, they were also tasked with retrieving some stolen goods from the Kiryuin Conglomerate. I know you told me your company played no role in Mr. Otomo's murder, but can you confirm that you did hire these guys to retrieve stuff stolen from you?"

"Yes, detective. I personally hired those men to retrieve the goods. However, if you're implying that Mr. Otomo was the one that stole the items, then all I can say is no. Not at all. The person that stole our property was someone else and as of today, we managed to retrieve what was taken from us." Ragyo replied as she poured herself some more wine.

"I'll just take your word for it, Lady Kiryuin."

"Much obliged, detective." Ragyo coldly responded as she took another sip of her wine.

Before both parties could continue on with their conversation, the voice of the receptionist spoke out of a speaker near Ragyo and informed her, "Lady Kiryuin, there's a young woman patiently waiting to speak with you. Are you close to winding your chat with that detective up?"

"Yes, Ms. Uta. Me and the detective have nothing more to discuss. Give the girl directions to my office immediately so she can be on her way."

"Affirmative, my lady." the receptionist replied, which she then turned off her connection with her boss.

"Sounds like you're a busy woman." Tsumugu inquired as he finished up his soda and stood up out of his chair. "Besides, i've milked enough valuable info out of your enlightening mind, Lady Kiryuin, so I might as well bid adieu to you for now."

Right before the detective got a chance to leave the office, Ragyo asked him, "Before you go, detective. I have an important piece of information of my own to ask you."

"Go on." Tsumugu replied after he turned around to face Lady Kiryuin once more.

"Are you by any chance an acquaintance of Detective Nui Harime?" Ragyo asked Tsumugu in a faintly malicious tone.

"Yes, I know Detective Harime, Lady Kiryuin." Tsumugu quickly replied. She's been my partner in many cases over the past few years and we both happen to be assigned to the Koicho Otomo murder." Tsumugu replied back, sounding far more upbeat than before. "Had I not ever worked alongside her, I don't think either of us would've been able to solve any crimes by ourselves."

"So how come you went solo when it came to speaking with me, detective?" Ragyo questioned the detective as she rolled the empty glass around with her fingers.

"Detective Harime was checking up on some other possible leads in the investigation, Lady Kiryuin. That way, it would speed the investigation up considerably."

"Such a shame she couldn't make it, detective." Ragyo sighed after she heard Tsumugu explain Nui's absence. "However, whenever Detective Harime has some free time on her hands, please tell her that Ragyo Kiryuin would like to catch up on some lost time with her."

"Uh...will do." Tsumugu replied, which he then turned back around and left the office. Once out of the room, he passed by Nonon, who was seen patiently waiting to get the okay to enter Lady Kiryuin's office. Despite being focused on leaving, he did take notice of the pink haired girl he had a talk with at the police station a few days back and quietly nodded at her as he entered the elevator.

 

Having just wrapped up her talk with the detective, Ragyo pointed her attention towards the door and calmly shouted, "Ms. Jakuzure, you can come in now."

Nonon then heard Ragyo's voice and proceeded to enter her office. As soon as she set her feet into said office, she heard Ragyo tell her, "Take a seat.", which prompted her to walk up to the chair in front of the blonde haired woman's desk and sit on it.

"Its nice to meet you in person, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo told the pink haired girl as she leaned against her desk. "You probably already know that i've been greatly impressed by your past school records, which is why you were granted access to Honnoji Academy. However, my receptionist has told me you have a issue with my school, please explain to me what is it."

"Lady Kiryuin, for the most part, I do enjoy taking classes there since everything there is just top notch stuff." Nonon told Ragyo as she stretched her arms behind her head. "In spite of that, i'm greatly flustered by the utter lack of a music club. I mean, gee wiz Lady Kiryuin, you got a bunch of clubs for just about everything else under the sun at Honnoji but no music club? Seriously? That's just a blatant slap in the face to my inner music lover."

"I understand your frustration, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo sympathetically replied to the frustrated young woman sitting face to face with her. "But did you try sorting this out with the school president?"

"Uh, Lady Kiryuin. Have been out of the loop with what goes down at the academy?" Nonon snickered back as her facial expression twisted into a look of slight annoyance. "When I arrived at Honnoji on the first day of school, my best friend Satsuki Matoi, who happens to be someone I hold dearly to my heart all things considered, decided to act like a complete dumb shit and got into it with the President in the middle of her own goddamn speech! You really think the president, who also happens to be your own daughter, would brush those hard feelings aside and be willing to grant my request to start a music club at the school? I don't friggin' think so, ma'am. My association with Satsuki pretty much tainted my own reputation in her eyes so i'm sorry but the thought of paying her a visit to get this sorted out is completely out of the question."

"Yes, I see that can be a real problem, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo nodded back in a very empathetic manner. "My little sugar cube Ryuko, as much as I love her, does tend to keep grudges so it does make sense to not try to ask her about your request. However, you still could've at least tried to speak with Vice President Mako Mankanshokou about your...no, on second thought, you made the right decision by deciding to speak with me about this matter.

"So does this mean you're going to let me start a music club at Honnoji, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon asked Ragyo, sounding much perkier than usual.

"Uh...sort of." Ragyo replied, which immediately brought Nonon back down to her original glum attitude during most of the duration of their discussion. "Normally I keep myself hands off from all activities at the school but in this case, i'm willing to make an exception just in this particular case, since I have not only a lot of admiration towards your own past academic records but also towards your parents, who I hope I get to meet some day. You'll still need final approval from the president but don't fret over that. I'll personally deal with my darling sugar cube with that matter. However, there is one thing I do request from you before we can even start setting things into motion, Ms. Jakuzure."

"And what could that be, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon calmly asked Ragyo, who had just poured herself a glass of wine much like she did during her chat with Detective Kinagase.

"Records indicate that you're an inspiring classical music composer and conductor and since i'm someone who values the creative talents of people around me, I would like to see you gather yourself an entire orchestral ensemble and perform your own original composition in front of me and my family just to prove that you'll be suitable for being Honnoji's inaugural Music Club president."

"Oh really, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon asked Ragyo all while her attitude perked back up again. "So how much time do I have assemble an ensemble and rehearse my own compositions with them before performing?"

"I'll give you all day tomorrow and most of the following day to get your ensemble today to rehearse your original material to play for us. However, you must do all of this before Sunday evening, in which you'll be required to prove yourself to both allow Honnoji to have a music club AND be its president, Ms. Jakuzure. Hopefully, this won't be a impossible task for you to complete since I know for a fact when you dedicate yourself to a goal you wan to achieve, you act as professional as possible." Ragyo replied, having the confidence that Nonon will not fail the requested tasks at hand.

At first, Nonon seemed slightly overwhelmed by the demands Ragyo made but she then looked at her and replied back, "Sounds good to me, Lady Kiryuin. I'm positive I can accomplish it all in such a short amount of time."

"Good." Ragyo smirked after she heard Nonon accept the conditions proposed to her. "With that said, I hope I proved to be helpful for you, Ms. Jakuzure and i'll be anxiously awaiting to see your performance this Sunday night."

"Thanks." Nonon told Ragyo, which she then got out of her chair in preparation to leave the office. "I assure you that you'll be in for a real treat."

"Glad to hear that, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she took a sip of her wine and waved the girl goodbye. "You take care now."

"You too, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon chimed back right as she looked back at her one last time before leaving. Afterwards, she opened the door up and left the office, leaving Ragyo Kiryuin all by herself again.

"Nonon Jakuzure, daughter of Züsi Dreher-Jakuzure and Mitsuharu Jakuzure. She seems like a really nice girl, though its a shame my darling sugar cube has a poisoned perception towards her. Perhaps with my help, i'll be able to right that wrong." Ragyo told herself as she sat alone in her office, getting the chance to relax without having to discuss things with other people. She then poured herself some more red wine, took another sip of it and added, "Also, I hope Detective Kinagase grants my wish and arranges a meeting with me and Detective Harime. I'm very, very eager to speak with her."

 

"So how did the talk with Lady Kiryuin go down?" Nui asked Tsumugu as she saw him enter their office at the police station.

"For the most part, it was what I expected." Tsumugu replied as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. "However, she did ask me to do a favor for her, which was...kinda strange."

"What kind of favor?" Nui cautiously replied, sounding a weary over her partner elaborating on the details of the favor.

"...uh...I have no goddamn clue why, but she would like to catch up with you on some...lost time." Tsumugu replied back, sounded a bit befuddled over the favor himself as he described what it was.

"No can do, pal." Nui snickered at her partner, feeling a bit disgusted over the thought of having a casual chat with Lady Kiryuin. "I know this might sound strange, but Lady Kiryuin the last person I would be wanting to spend some R&R with for as long as I live."

"Huh." Tsumugu stammered back, being a bit taken aback by Nui's response. "You two go far back or something?"

"...ummmm...not really, Tsumugu. Its just that I don't like the idea of spending my own free time to hang out with a materialistic airhead, that's all." Nui nervously replied, which did raise some minor suspicions on Tsumugu's part, though not enough for him to pursue it.

"While I agree on the materialistic part, Nui, I don't necessarily agree with the notion of her being an airhead. She actually seems like an intelligent woman if you ask me." Tsumugu responded, agreeing with half of what Detective Harime said while disagreeing with the other half.

"True." Nui nodded back, backtracking from her refuted "airhead" comment. "Still, can you please give Lady Kiryuin a call and tell her that i've been reassigned to another, more demanding assignment or something. I mean, just do whatever it takes to get me out from having to see her in person, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Nui." Tsumugu shrugged as he picked his coffee mug up and sat down by his desk.

"Good." Nui replied with a sense of satisfaction in her voice. "Aside from that, did she help you with anything in the murder investigation?"

"Well she did tell me that she's positive that her company had no involvement in the Mr. Otomo's murder and that she'll run some background checks on her employees but aside from that, the help she gave me was the usual corporate schtick." Tsumugu informed Nui as he looked through some folders full of materials related to the investigation.

"I'm not surprised. That's just very typical of corporate bigwigs when dealing with this kind of shit." Nui replied as she sat by her desk, smoking on a freshly lit cigarette.

"Can't say I disagree with that." Tsumugu inquired as he drank some of his coffee. "Honestly, I have a sneaking suspicion that Lady Kiryuin was not telling me all the gory details."

"As I just said, that's just how people in her position handles these things. All they give a shit about is the bottom line at the expense of everyone else, people of the law included. Still, I recommend we' should leave Lady Kiryuin alone during the rest of this investigation...unless she royally fucks up or something."

"Sounds good to me." Tsumugu quipped back as he put the photographs back into the folder, picked up a newspaper and began reading it.

 

After she left the headquarters of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Nonon was seen walking through the streets of Tokyo, thinking to herself, "Well, shit. How the hell am I supposed to get myself an entire ensemble to fulfill Lady Kiryuin's demands in order for Honnoji to get a friggin' music club?!".

However, much to her surprise, she heard some classical music echoing out of a building she passed by, which prompted her to turn back around, only to spot a building in which she saw a group of women around her age playing their respective wooden instruments in a orchestra like setting.

"Bingo!" Nonon exclaimed to herself as a light bulb went off in her head. "There's my ticket to getting this sorted out.". She then walked up to the door of the building the women are playing in, opened it up and entered said building.

 

Inside the building, Nonon saw a middle aged man in a tuxedo waving a thin baton around as he stared at a music sheet book. Across from him were the girls she saw in the window, keeping up with their conductor as much as possible. The composition the girls were performing was a movement from Arnold Schoenberg's "Sinfonia da Camera", a piece that Nonon had heard on a few occasions.

Rather than immediately interrupting the performance, Nonon quietly examined the performances of each individual musicians, who played together in such a tight, cohesive matter, she was very much impressed with them on the spot. However, as opposed to interrupting their performance so she could ask them to assist her on her mission, she took a seat and watched them continue to play, waiting for them to finish playing the composition so she could then ask for their help in a polite manner.

Several minutes passed by and the ensemble finally wrapped up their performance, in which the conductor clapped his hands and told them, "Ladies, that was great. You're all shaping up to be excellent performers. You all make me proud to be your teacher."

The girls then nodded back at their teacher and applauded his positive comments. However, Nonon then stood up and began approaching them all, slowly clapping her hands in appreciation towards their performance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, young lady?" the conductor asked Nonon as she got closer to both him and the girls.

"Sir, since i'm sure you don't know who I am, let me introduce myself to you and your wonderful orchestral ensemble." Nonon told the group as she smiled and looked at them. "My name is Nonon Jakuzure and i'm gonna need your help for the next few days."

"Why's that, Ms Jakuzure." the conductor asked her, sounding a bit dismissive.. "Is there a specific reason why you need our help?"

"I need your help because this Sunday, i'm required to perform some original compositions with a orchestra in front of Lady Kiryuin." Nonon bluntly replied with a sense on sincerity in her voice.

"You got to be kidding me?!" the conductor snapped back at her, not taking her very seriously. "What kind of credentials you have to convince me to help you out?"

"You question my cred?" Nonon snickered at the conductor's response. "I'll show you 'cred', sir.".

She then walked up to the stand, picked up the music sheet book, tossed it aside, opened her backpack, pulled out a music sheet book of her own, slammed it onto the stand, skimmed through it until she found a particular piece she was interested in conducting with the ensemble and asked the girls, "You're familiar with Druschetzky?"

Initially, the girls looked at Nonon with a slightly bewildered look but then realized who she was referring to and unanimously nodded back with smiles on their faces.

"Good." Nonon told the girls, satisfied that they're on the same page with her. "We're going to do the Oboe Concerto in C-Major, in case you're wondering. On the top!"

Right before Nonon and the orchestra ensemble got started, the conductor shoved her away from the stand and yelled, "You have no right to bark orders at my girls!"

"Hey, if you just let me do my job as opposed to jumping to conclusions, perhaps you'll see that they'll benefit helping my ass out more than slaving away at whatever shit your throw at them." Nonon shouted back, trying her hardest to keep her cool in this situation.

Although the conductor didn't want Nonon to start playing with the ensemble, he hesitantly backed off and groaned, "Fine, Ms. Jakuzure. Have it your way."

Nonon happily nodded back, took her baton out, asked the ensemble, "Are you ready?", and tapped said baton against the stand as she counted to three. After she said "Three", the ensemble suddenly began playing the Druschetzky composition she requested them to perform, much to their conductor's shock.

"The hell?" the conducted muttered in complete confusion as he saw his girls follow along with the intruder in perfect unison, despite never having been under someone else's command in their career.

As Nonon continued to wave the baton and her arms around as the girls played the composition in perfect unison, the male conductor quietly watched and told himself, "This Nonon girl is good. Really damn good. She sure as hell wasn't bluffing. Maybe she's being serious about having to play for Lady Kiryuin. Can't ask her now, since I don't want to interrupt this magic event."

 

Twenty minutes then passed by and both Nonon and the ensemble finished playing the composition. Impressed with Nonon's complete professionalism, the conductor told her, "Very impressive, Ms. Jakuzure. Never expected a girl with pink hair to be such a pro, nor could I expect anyone around your age to have quite a knowledge in classical music"

"See, good sir. Had you not let me show off my skills, then you wouldn't not seen what I was all about." Nonon replied, smirking. "Now can you please allow your ensemble to help me out?"

In spite of still having some slight reservations, the conductor told Nonon, "Okay, okay. The girls can help you out, since not only you managed to show your worth, it means i'll have an opportunity to see Lady Kiryuin in person. So you're gonna need our help from tomorrow until late Sunday afternoon?"

"Correct, good sir." Nonon replied as she picked her sheet music book up and placed it back into her backpack. "So how does 8AM sound in regards to starting rehearsals for Sunday?"

"Sounds reasonable enough." the conductor replied back, agreeing with Nonon's suggestion. "Make sure you're not late yourself come tomorrow morning."

"I won't." Nonon told the conductor as she smirked and pointed her baton towards him as she gathered her belongings and slowly left the building.

 

As soon as Nonon left the building, the conductor looked at the ensemble and told them, "Well, from the looks of it, you've hit the jackpot. All that's left now is to hammer the rehearsals out and help her impressed Lady Kiryuin. I'm sure that if we do, incredible things will be coming out way."

 

The following afternoon, Satsuki was seen sitting on her bed, fixing herself a joint as Junketsu watched, sitting by her desk. Once finished, she lit said joint up and began smoking it, albeit to her kamui's slight annoyance.

"Do you really have to smoke pot every single damn day, Satsuki Matoi?"

"For the most part, I do. I mean, take my dad for example. I never see him go a single day without drinking a can of Pepsi, so by that logic, there's really shouldn't be any problem with me blazing it up on a regular basis."

"Did I really just hear you compare drinking soda pot to inhaling marijuana, Satsuki Matoi? You gotta be kidding me?"

"Oh c'mon, Junketsu. Marijuana is just as much as food as flippin' caffeinated drinks." Satsuki laughed as she replied to her talking white and blue school uniform. "It's not like i'm smoking tobacco at the very least. Had i've been smoking cigarettes like i've been smoking pot, I would've put my lungs in a crutch by now."

"You got a point there, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied in a somewhat half-hearted manner as he causally browsed on the internet.

As Satsuki continued to smoke her joint, she suddenly remembered something from the other day and asked her kamui, "Hey, I just realized that I didn't meet up with Nonon yesterday after I called her. You think something's up?"

"I don't know, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu shrugged back as he browsed an IMDB message board. "Perhaps you should just give her a call."

"Yeah, I might as well." Satsuki chimed in as she picked her cellphone up and dialed Nonon's cellphone number. She then waited several seconds, then suddenly heard Nonon inform, "Hi, you have reached Nonon Jakuzure, Tokyo's future classical music goddess. Unfortunately, I cannot pick up the phone right now but don't fret, you can just call back and try again, since Mozart didn't always get it right on the first try. Take care!", which was then followed by her phone disconnecting.

"Well I guess she might be home or something." Satsuki inquired after her attempt to call Nonon via her cellphone didn't pan out. She then dialed her friend's home phone, which again started out with a few seconds worth of her phone trying to make a connection with the phone number.

Fortunately, Satsuki was able to get through someone as soon as she heard the voice of an older woman mutter on the other end of the line, "Hello, this is Züsi Jakuzure of the Jakuzure residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, Mrs. Jakuzure, it's me Satsuki." she replied to Nonon's mother.

"Oh hi Satsuki." Züsi replied back to her daughter's best friend of many years in a very chipper tone. "How you're doing?"

"Pretty good." Satsuki responded as she rolled the joint around with her fingers. "Is Nonon around?"

"I'm sorry Satsuki, but Nonon's been really busy today. She's been rehearsing with an ensemble for a performance tomorrow night" Mrs. Jakuzure informed her as she twirled her wavy strawberry blonde hair. "I thought she would've told you that by now."

"Yeah, she didn't pass down that info to me for some reason." Satsuki told Mrs. Jakuzure as she got off her bed and stretched her arms. "Then again, that's just how she rolls. She gets so wound up in something, she forgets to tell everyone else."

"Pretty much." Züsi laughed as she leaned against a wall. "My little Nonon has always been like that, Satsuki. I can clearly remember back when you two were in kindergarten, the teacher would tell me that with your help, my baby girl would build the biggest sand castles made by six year old."

"Oh yeah, those were good times." Satsuki replied, smiling as she recalled many great memories she's had hanging out with Nonon over the years, though the earliest memories also had Iori in them, since he was friends with her and Nonon for the first two and a half years of their school life. "I also recall my dad telling me that during elementary school, it was virtually impossible for us to not have the same teacher, which gave the principle a lot of headaches."

"I remember that too like it was yesterday. We dropped Nonon to school on the first day of third grade and went home, yet the teacher called us and said that you were completely devastated that you weren't in the same class as her. Boy that was quite the mess."

"Yes, Mrs. Jakuzure. Luckily, by the time Nonon and I entered fourth grade, we wised up and realized that sometimes you can't always get what you want, though that was around the time some of my hair turned blue, so I guess in some really rare cases, you get something you didn't necessarily want but is proud of getting it anyway. Nonetheless, we still hung out with each other at recess, lunch time and after school."

"Glad that happened." Züsi sighed in relief. "Your father and us would've hated if things didn't pan out like that but again, we're glad that you both eventually matured into the wonderful young women you and my daughter are today."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki replied as she sat back down on her bed. "I should let you go now, since i'm sure you got your own matters to handle."

"Yeah." Mrs. Jakuzure responded as she cranked her neck and began making lunch. "It was nice talking to you, Satsuki."

"Same here. Bye." Satsuki told Züsi in a calm tone. She then heard her tell her goodbye as well, then hung her cellphone up.

"I take it you and Mr. Matoi are very close with Nonon Jakuzure and her parents?" Junketsu asked her as he turned the chair he was sitting on around and faced Satsuki.

"Yeah, my dad and I are very tight with the Jakuzures." Satsuki replied as she smoked her joint some more. "Though I feel like my friendship with Nonon hasn't been that great this past week."

"Perhaps that's because you can be a bit arrogant sometimes and that she feels like you kinda gave her a bad reputation over that stunt you pulled on President Ryuko Kiryuin on the first day of school, though granted I don't think it was a bad idea to call her out over her fabricated attitude during the ceremony that day. It was just a bad call to do it in front of the entire city to see." Junketsu replied back as he leaned against the back end of the chair.

"Yeah, I suppose you right." Satsuki responded to what her kamui said. "I thought it was a good idea at the time and still think it was for the most part. I just cannot stand Ryuko Kiryuin and her type at all."

"Oh jeez." Junketsu groaned, shook his upper body and face palmed as he heard Satsuki ranting on Ryuko and rich people in general again. "Here we go again with this crap."

 

"Huh. I never expected to see a young girl like you be able to compose her own music and translate it into sheet music." the conductor told Nonon as they and the orchestral ensemble sat in the studio, going over the original compositions Nonon wrote.

"Yeah i've been making my own compositions since sixth grade." Nonon replied as she held onto a scrapbook full of her own music. "However, the compositions we're going to perform are my most recent ones, so the music will be completely professional."

"I see." the conductor inquired. "Still, i'm not sure how these will actually translate when the girls actually play it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nonon questioned the conductor as she stood up and approached the stand with her baton in her right hand and her scrapbook in her left. "Let's get started."

The conductor then looked at the girls, nodded at them and watched as they followed suit and moved to their respective seats on the orchestra floor. They then picked their instruments up as Nonon told them, "As I told you earlier, we'll be performing three pieces tomorrow evening. The first will be 'Stragigio in B Major', followed by 'Tokyo Rush Hour in D Minor" and lastly, my person favorite, 'Blue Locks in A Minor'. I know the titles sound silly and all but trust me. These particular pieces took me several long late Saturday evenings to get right and i'm positive i'll blow Lady Kiryuin's mind when she gets the chance to hear them."

Since she now has the ensemble's undivided attention, Nonon then tapped her baton onto the stand, counted from one to four three times and when she ended that numeral sequence for the third time, the entire ensemble immediately started to play the first piece she told them to play. Although their synchronization was a bit stiff and inconsistent, the conductor's eyes widen as he heard the pink hair girl's brought to life. The only thing he could muster up to say as he was completely awe struck was, "Oh my god."

 

"Dad, are you going to come with me and see Nonon perform her music with an orchestra?" Satsuki asked her father as she was tying her shoes, now wearing Junketsu.

"Yes, Satsuki." Mr. Matoi dryly replied as he stood up and turned his television set off. "It'll be better than watching the crap on TV, plus I got a completely empty slate for the rest of the evening, so it won't hurt if I tag along."

"Great." Satsuki replied back as she stretched her arms out and left her bedroom. As she entered the living room, she saw her father standing on the other end of the room, waiting to leave their home.

However, much to Satsuki's surprise, Isshin saw Junketsu's eyes turn their attention towards him, which he immediately took notice of. Although Satsuki remained quiet, expecting her dad to point it out, he instead nodded his head as a gesture towards Junketsu, which Satsuki found to be a bit odd, and asked her "You're ready?"

"Pretty much." Satsuki replied as she sighed in relief that her dad didn't mention anything about Junketsu.

 

Ten minutes later, Satsuki and Isshin arrived at Honnoji Academy, which is again completely swarming with nearly everyone living in Tokyo City. They both looked at each other and shrugged at the chaotic situation they have gotten themselves into.

"Jesus bloody Christ, this is worse that when we went to that awful football game." Isshin groaned as he and Satsuki walked towards the school's massive auditorium. "Now I can see why the Kiryuin Conglomerate poured so much money into the construction of this damn place."

"Yeah, the Kiryuin Family sure love excess." Satsuki replied as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

 

Once Satsuki and Isshin entered the auditorium, Satsuki heard Iori shouting, "Hey Satsuki! We saved you seats!", which prompted her to look around at the seats. She then spotted Iori sitting alongside Gamagoori, Inumuta and Nonon's parents, who, with the exception of Gama and Inu, were waving their hands at her.

Satsuki waved back and told her dad, "My friends saved us some seats.", which they then ascended on some stairs, then navigated through the crowd to get to their seats. Upon reaching them, Satsuki proceeded to take the seat right next to Iori and her father took the seat next to Mitsuharu Jakuzure after he greeted and shook hands with him and his wife.

"Do any of you know why exactly Nonon is doing this?" Satsuki asked her friends as they all waited for the performance to begin alongside the rest of the audience.

"Honestly, i'm don't exactly know why either." Iori replied as he scratched the top of his head.

"So she kept the rest of you out of the loop too?" Satsuki again asked, which was followed by them nodding their head unanimously towards her question. "Sheesh. This must've been super important for her to not have the free time to tell us what she was up to these last few days."

"So it's your pink haired friend that's the center of this evening's attention, Ms. Matoi." a familiar voice coming from her left asked Satsuki, which prompted her to turn her head towards its direction, only to see Tsumugu sitting right next to her.

"Detective Kinagase? What are you doing here?" she asked him as he sat on his seat with a stoic expression.

"Continuing my investigation." Tsumugu replied as he looked around the auditorium to see if he could spot any of the Kiryuins in the audience.

"Then where's your partner?" Satsuki questioned him as she noticed Nui was nowhere to be seen.

"Detective Harime couldn't make. She was checking up on some other possible leads in our investigation."

"Makes sense."

Before Satsuki and Tsumugu could carry on with their conversation, the lights in the auditorium dimmed and in a split second, a bright spotlight focused on the stage turned on all while Ragyo Kiryuin's voice then told everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to Honnoji Academy. This is Ragyo Kiryuin, founder of this school and the Kiryuin Conglomerate as well as REVOCS and many of its other subsidiary companies. I am here alongside with my lovely pumpkin Gi Man who i'm sure you know better as the CEO of Tabuchi ArmsTech, my darling sugar cube Ryuko, who happens to be the president of this incredible school, her best friend who also is Honnoji's Vice President Mako Mankanshokou and Honnoji's head of security Maiko Ogure."

Everyone in the audience applauded at Lady Kiryuin's introduction, though Satsuki and company did so in a half-hearted manner, since they don't have a position opinion of them.

 

"We are all gathered here to witness one of Honnoji's brightest students show off her artistic side for the whole world to see." Lady Kiryuin told the audience as she walked around the stage while her daughter, Gi Man, Mako and Maiko quietly stood behind her. "So performing her own compositions with Kashiro Keito's Young Adult Orchestra Ensemble is Honnoji Academy's very own classical music enthusiast, Nonon Jakuzure!".

The entire audience, especially Satsuki and company, erupted in cheers as they saw Nonon walk out of the shadows, holding onto her baton all while the members of the Kiryuin Conglomerate left the stage to sit in their own private booth. Now being the center of the audience's attention, Nonon told everyone, "Tonight, me and Mr. Keito's ensemble will be performing three original pieces i've written in the last year. We've rehearsed as much as we could throughout all day yesterday and much of today. I hope you enjoy my very first live performance because I sure did enjoy working with Mr. Keito's wonderful women."

"Go Nonon, Go!" her father shouted in excitement as she approached the stand containing her sheet music all while the lights behind her brightened a bit, revealing the girls she's been working with since the day before sitting in their respective seats.

Although she has the butterfly sensation in her stomach, Nonon keeps things professional as she leans towards the stand, tells the audience, "The first composition of the night was written from March 25th to April 7th, 2013 and its called 'Tokyo Rush Hour in D Minor'." She then tapped her baton against the stand, which prompted the ensemble to begin playing.

 

This first piece started out as slow but bombastic. Almost like if the most over the top works of Carl Orff and Igor Stravinsky had a child. The piece retained this pace until it hit the five minute mark when Nonon's arm movements became more frantic and ecstatic as the girls' performance suddenly became very intense and fast paced, something that immediately won Ragyo over due to her being impressed with the fluid tempo shift.

"She's good, my darling sugar cube. Very good." Ragyo told Ryuko as they watched the performance.

"Who cares, mom. Classical music is a bore." Ryuko yawned as she stretched her arms back.

"You got to at least the expert musicianship at display." Ragyo stammered back, taken aback by what her daughter said.

"Blah blah blah, whatever." Ryuko snickered in a very snotty tone. "Gag me with a knife for all I care."

"Don't say such harsh words, sugar cube. You know I don't like it when you use dysphemisms."

"...okay, mommy, fine. Go ahead and enjoy the music while I take a friggin' nap." Ryuko sneered as she leaned against her seat and closed her eyes.

"Oh my lovely sugar cube, why do you always have to be so caustic sometimes?" Ragyo muttered in a slightly solemn tone.

"Honey, I always ask that question to myself every single day." Gi Man replied to his wife, sharing her sentiment. "Then again, your daughter ain't the only one using this time to get some sleep."

After she heard those words, she leaned her head towards Ryuko and saw that Mako also had fell asleep as well, complete with a very visible bubble sucking in and out of her right nostril. Maiko, however, was still very much awake and was even smiling as she watched the performance.

"At least you're having fun, Ms. Ogure." Ragyo told Honnoji's glasses donning head of security.

"Yeah, I listen to a fair share of classical on my free time." Maiko replied enthusiastically. "However, did you finally catch that asshole Jiro Wakamoto?"

"Yes, Ms. Ogure." Gi Man told her in a very happy tone. "My men and women found him hiding his ass in the countryside and got him out by force. I do have to say that he sure as hell looked familiar when they brought him into my office but...uhhh...maybe my memories are starting to blend together as I get older, so whatever."

"Thanks, Gi Man." Maiko responded, very satisfied that he was caught for the trouble her put her through several evenings ago. "I hope you give him the agonizing punishment he deserves."

"Trust me, Maiko. He will." Gi Man told her as he clenched his teeth, forming a bone chilling, sadistic grin with his mouth.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Nonon and the ensemble finished up the first of three compositions, which, much to her satisfaction, was greeted by an intense mixture of cheers and applause, yet she again resisted showing how happy the hot reception her music has received and continued to maintain a professional attitude.

"This second piece was written approximately two and a half years ago during a really harsh winter Tokyo went through during that time. I call this composition 'Stragigio in B Major' and before you ask, the title is indeed complete nonsense I made up on the spot." Nonon informed the audience right as she and the girls changed the page to where the sheer music of the composition in question first started. She again tapped her baton against the stand as she counted to three, which the ensemble then started playing the composition, which started off with a vaguely military march inspired mid paced gallop.

"I remember when she showed me this composition." Satsuki told Iori as they continued watching their friend perform with the orchestra. "Its pretty cool to actually hear an actual band play it."

"Satsuki, if you told my six year old self that our friend in kindergarten was going to actually perform music in front of a massive audience, i've would've thought you were speaking crazy talk." Iori replied. "Speaking of Nonon, is Salieri still around?"

"Yeah, he's still kicking." Satsuki replied back while smiling. "He's getting up there in age but for an old monkey, he still has a lot of spunk in him."

"Glad to hear that's the case." Iori responded as he nodded his head in relief. Both he and Satsuki then resumed being quiet as the performance slowed down a few notches, primarily dominated by percussions to further hone in the composition's militaristic vibe. The horn section then started up, conjuring up a soaring, uplifting vibe that greatly complimented the percussions.

 

Halfway through through the performance of the second composition, the orchestra was now playing at a much slower pace than before, complete with a melancholic vibe. However, both Ryuko and Mako were still very much asleep while Ragyo, Gi Man and Maiko were still awake.

"Honey, you think Ms. Jakuzure has earned the right to have a music club at Honnoji?" Gi Man asked Ragyo as they continued to watch the performance.

"There's still one more composition left, pumpkin." Ragyo replied. "I need the complete package before I can make any judgment calls."

"Oh, okay honey." Gi Man nodded and resumed watching the performance in silence.

 

Twelve minutes after the composition reached the halfway mark, Nonon and the orchestra wrapped up performing it. Again, they were met with unanimous applause from nearly the entire audience, which was loud and powerful enough to wake Ryuko and Mako up.

"What?! I missed the performance?!" Mako yelled, fearing that she missed the entire show.

"No, Mako. There's still one more composition left." Ragyo replied, reassuring her that it's not over.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks for telling me that, Ragyo-sama." Mako thanked Lady Kiryuin, sighing in relief.

"Well I wish it was over with." Ryuko snickered in a bitter tone.

 

"This last piece we're about to perform is not only my favorite of the trio but it's also my most personal composition to date. I dedicate it to my best friend...Satsuki Matoi." Nonon informed the audience as she got ready to play the final composition of the night with the orchestra, who've all been total pros throughout the evening. "It is called...Blue Locks in A Minor."

For the last time of the night, she tapped her baton against the stand and the orchestra started up again. Unlike the other two compositions, "Blue Locks" is indisputably the slowest, most elegant sounding piece of the entire music. Heavily dominated by gorgeous sounds conjured by the ensemble's string section, the tune brings out very strong emotions in nearly the entire audience, especially Satsuki, whom the piece has been dedicated to. More recollections of the time she has spent with Nonon completely filled up her head, ranging from the day they met in pre-school, the copious amount of times she played with her during break time and recess, the funeral of Iori's uncle, which was the time they last saw Iori until very recently, the time where Nonon noticed that part of Satsuki's hair began turning blue, the numerous sleepovers they had throughout much of elementary school and early middle school and lastly, the massive amount of time they've spent with each other during the weekends and holidays.

Although Iori was equally enjoying the piece as much as almost everyone else, he turned his head towards Satsuki and saw tears dripping out of her eyes as she smiled at the performance. He then wiped the tears off of her face with his left hand, which Satsuki then told him, "Thanks." in a very sincere tone.

However, he then noticed that she had her right hand on top of his right hand, which surprised him a bit. She also noticed that, quickly pulled her hand away and told him in a slightly embarrassed tone, "Sorry.", all while her cheeks had gained a slight shade of pink to them.

"It's okay, Satsuki." Iori replied as he saw her wipe more tears off of her face. "This piece Nonon made is really tugging my heart strings."

"Yeah." Satsuki replied back, smiling as she and Iori resumed watching the performance along with the others.

 

"For all the guff i've given all night, I actually like this track." Ryuko told her mother as she was now being entertained by the music. "I'll have to ask Ms. Jakuzure and this ensemble to tag along the next time me and Sanageyama go out for dinner."

"See, I knew you would come around and enjoy the festivities." Ragyo replied to her daughter as she patted her head.

"Have you made your mind up on the fate of this possible music club Ms. Jakuzure wants, honey?" Gi Man asked her as he readjusted his glasses.

"Yes, pumpkin." Ragyo responded, grinning as she pressed her right index finger against her chin.

 

As Nonon swayed her arms around as the orchestra played, she felt like everything was in slow motion and her surroundings had a very hazy appearance. A sensation of sheer unadulterated joy then filled through her body as she then imagined the entire room was spinning in a circle like it was a merry-go-around.

She had finally managed to seize the day and become a bonafied star to an audience of many, something she's been dreaming of since she was in kindergarten.

 

Thirty minutes later, Nonon and the orchestra finally wrapped up their performance of the composition. They were immediately met with easily the loudest, most positive reception they've received all night. The girls then stood up and immediately took a bow for the audience, which Nonon did as well, all while some of the young men in the audience then started tossing flowers towards them all in appreciation of the performance.

Ragyo then stood up, left the audience, picked her microphone back up and walked back onto the stage, which she then told the audience, "That was Nonon Jakuzure and Mr. Keito's Young Adult Orchestra Ensemble.". She then looked at Nonon and added, "With that said, I, Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, hereby announce that effective tomorrow, Honnoji Academy will now have it's very own music club, all thanks to Ms. Jakuzure's incredible performance tonight. Once again, give her a round of applause. She's earned it."

The audience again applauded as Nonon and the girls again bowed down, waved goodbye and walked off the stage.

 

Backstage, the girls waved Nonon goodbye as they followed Mr. Keito and left the building. However, Ragyo then told Nonon, "Since you're now associated with Honnoji, Ms. Jakuzure, I have some news to inform you that i'm sure you be delighted with."

"And what could it be, Lady Kiryuin?" Nonon replied, curious to know what it is.

"The Kiryuin Conglomerate is like a family and now you and your parents are a part of it, Ms. Jakuzure. You're all free to partake in all of our community's activities whenever you want." Ragyo replied back, smiling.

"I'm honored, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon responded as she bowed down to her out of respect.

"You earned it, kid. Now go home with your friends and get some rest." Ragyo added as she patted the pink haired girl's head. Nonon nodded back and left the building to find her friends.

"She doesn't realize it now, but i've made her a star." Ragyo muttered to herself as she casually strolled through the backstage area of the auditorium, minding her own business.

 

Outside the auditorium, Nonon was seen happily skipping about, ecstatic over what she had accomplished through her hard work and perseverance. She then saw Satsuki and company standing by a walk, chatting with each other, which prompted her to approach them.

"Hey guys, what did you think?" she asked her friends as she was seen still sporting a huge grin on her face.

"Nonon, that was incredible." Satsuki told her friend as soon as she saw her. "I knew you would eventually accomplish your ambitions."

"Thanks, Satsuki." Nonon replied, nodding back.

"Since Honnoji now has a music club, Nonon, what's the next goal you like to get accomplished?" Gama asked her as the wind blew his long blonde hair everywhere.

"Oh geez, Gamagoori." Nonon muttered back, trying to figure out what other goals she has left. "I guess what's next on my plate is...wow...as far as i'm concerned, I **LOVE** to conduct the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra in front of an international audience."

"Is that some kind of special orchestra?" Gama responded, not sure what she was referring to.

"Well, yeah Gama. It's considered by many to be the world's greatest symphonic orchestra and you know what makes it even more special for me?"

Gama didn't reply, since he didn't want to guess the wrong reason.

"Before I was born, my mother was a member. She has shown me some videos of her time in the orchestra and oh my, she a bitchin' violinist, guys. I am not even exaggerating, just ask Satsuki. She's seen the videos too."

"Yeah, Nonon's mom was a marvelous violinist." Satsuki added, reaffirming what her friend said. "A shame she doesn't feel like playing it again."

"Exactly, Satsuki. I still bug my mom every day to get her violin and pick back up from where she left off, but she always tells me, 'No, Nonon honey, I can't. Its been too long since I quit. I don't even think i'll be as good as I used to if I tried playing again.', but then I always reply, 'But mom. Does that mean that the night before you quit, you too had a fear of dying while performing like dad?', but of course, she always and I mean, **ALWAYS** tells me, "No its because I love you and your father. I don't want to be on the road again. I know I originally quit so I could raise you with your father but as time passed by, I realized that I just don't want to stay too far away from home. Even though you're now old enough to take care of yourself, I still don't rather just stay here than go back on the road. I know you don't like that but someday, you'll understand. Trust me.'. Ugh, sometimes I just don't know what to do." Nonon told her friends as she went off into an off-beat, spoken wordish diatribe on why her mom refuses to resume playing professionally.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that she'll come out of retirement to play alongside you in some high profile concert some day." Satsuki responded as she patted Nonon on the back.

"Hmmm...maybe you're right about that." Nonon replied while she began to calm down.

 

Later that night, Nonon was seen opening the door of her darkened bedroom, now wearing her pajamas. She stumbled around a bit and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She then pulled the blankets back, slithered her body underneath them, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Deep in her subconscious, Nonon found herself walking into an extremely beautiful, elegant auditorium, wearing an exquisitely made dress. She looked at the audience, which consisted of many people across the globe, including her friends and father, all wearing equally fancy clothes.

As she entered the stage, she saw herself surrounded by the best symphonic musicians in the world, including her own mother, who was holding onto the very same violin she played years.

"Performing with the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra for the first time, give a warm welcome to Nonon Jakuzure!" an announcer told the audience, which was followed by them applauding her.

As with the Honnoji performance, Nonon got that butterfly sensation again, except it was even stronger than before. She then tapped her baton against the stand and began playing with the orchestra, performing a classic Bach tune as her surroundings both slowed down and spun around her, all while she swayed her arms around with sheer gusto.

She was finally playing in the big leagues with her mother at her side. A life long goal finally accomplished.

 

"Nonon, sweetie. Time to wake up." Nonon's mother called out as she was seen still lying in bed, except now it was daytime. "Someone special is at the door."

She then leaned up, rubbed her eyes and realized that her performance with the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra was too good to be real.

"Aw shit!" she groaned as she got out of bed, annoyed that her glorious dream was interrupted. In spite of that, she then got dressed, fed and petted Salieri, did her other morning activities and walked downstairs to fix herself breakfast. However, before she could, she suddenly found herself face to face with the last person she expected to see this early in the day.

"President Kiryuin? The hell are you doing at my house?" Nonon asked Ryuko, who turned out to be the visitor her mother mentioned.

"Don't get started on that fucking shit with me, Ms. Jakuzure." Ryuko quietly snickered at her, looking incredibly disgruntled. "I'll tell you in the limo but for my own well being, just don't even question a damn thing."

"Ugh." Nonon groaned as she tried to obey Ryuko's request.

"Hey Ryuko, you like to have some breakfast with us?" Züsi asked as she approached the girls.

"Oh don't worry about me, Mrs. Jakuzure. Heck, you don't even need to worry about feeding your daughter. The limos my mother's company provides are equipped with the best meals Tokyo has to offer, regardless if its breakfast, lunch, dinner or a good old fashioned midnight snack." Ryuko replied, now sounding very corporate and professional as opposed to how she talked to Nonon just mere seconds ago.

"Oh. Thanks, Ryuko." Mrs. Jakuzure replied, surprised at her gratitude, which she is completely oblivious to it being fabricated. "I always knew you were just as charitable as your mother, regardless of what the mean things the tabloids said about you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jakuzure." Ryuko replied back with a phony smile. She then looked at Nonon, told her, "C'mon, Nonon Jakuzure. I need to get going. We got a long day ahead of us." while still using her professional facade, then slowly walked out of the house with her left arm around the pink haired girl's left shoulder while waving goodbye.

 

Once outside, Ryuko turned her head towards the door, noticed that Nonon's parents are now busy with their own matters, looked back at Nonon, dropped her professional attitude and sneered, "Get in the fucking limo."

"Why?" Nonon begrudgingly asked her, confused about the situation she's been forced into.

"Just do it, dammit. I can't afford you to waste any of my precious fucking time at your own expense, Ms. Jakuzure." Ryuko groaned back, pointed her right index finger at the limo.

Although she didn't want to follow along, Nonon knew that if she disobeyed, things would not end very well, she hesitantly nodded at Ryuko and walked towards the limo. The right back door then opened up, which allowed both girls to enter the limo, which they then did so.

 

"Welcome aboard, Nonon-chan!" Mako shouted at her as soon as Nonon entered the limo. "It's great to meet you."

"Hi Vice President Mako." Nonon replied, relieved that there is at least one kind soul in the vehicle. "I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you, Nonon-chan!" Mako exclaimed as she shimmied back and forth.

Before Nonon and Mako could continue their chat, Ryuko got into the limo, closed the door and told the driver, "We're done here. Go ahead and proceed to the next location."

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin." the driver replied in a slightly mousy, soft voice as the limo began moving.

 

Back outside, Satsuki was seen walking to her friend's house, acting like it was just like every other day. However, she stopped as soon as she saw the limo driving away from Nonon's house.

"The heck?" Satsuki muttered in utter confusion, trying to comprehend why a limo is here. In spite of that, she brushed it off as nothing and continued on with her own business.

She then knocked on the door and was greeted by Nonon's mother, who told her, "Hi Satsuki."

"Hi Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki replied while smiling. "Is Nonon ready?"

"Unfortunately, someone else already picked her up for school, Satsuki. I'm really sorry to tell you that." Züsi informed her daughter's best friend, which she then saw a slight look of defeat in Satsuki's face.

"Oh. Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Jakuzure." Satsuki responded as she tried to hide her disappointment in not being able to get to school with her friend of many years. She then waved Nonon's mother goodbye, took a few steps away from the house, squatted down onto the pavement and told her in a solemn tone, "I guess i'm going solo this morning.

"Well you do got me, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu replied, reassuring Satsuki that she's not completely alone.

"That's true." she nodded back to her kamui, stood back up and resumed walking to school.

 

As the limo was driving down the street, Ryuko then plopped down onto the sleek leather seats by the rear of the limo, pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and asked Nonon, "Care for a smoke?"

"Nah, Ryuko. I'm good." Nonon replied, declining the offer.

"What's the matter? You don't smoke or something?" Ryuko replied back, sounding very cocky.

"Actually, I do, but not cigarettes." Nonon responded as she leaned against her seat. "I smoke marijuana but refuse to touch anything that has glorified rat poison."

Although Ryuko wanted to respond, she was unable to come up with anything remotely witty, so she instead shrugged Nonon's response off, pulled out a cold can of beer and started drinking it, which took Nonon aback quite a bit.

"Is she always like this?" Nonon asked Mako as she watched Ryuko completely indulge in stuff that dwarfs Satsuki smoking pot early in the morning a few days ago.

"Yeah, Nonon-chan." Mako replied, still sounding as energetic as usual, even when talking about a fairly serious matter. "Ryuko-chan does this all the time!"

"Shit." Nonon thought to herself. "I thought me and Satsuki were bad just by smoking pot but we're friggin' angels compared to President Kiryuin!"

 

As everyone minded their own business, the limo parked next to a nice looking house. The right back door opened and in came Maiko Ogure, who was immediately greeted by Mako shouting at her, "Hi, Maiko-chan!"

"Hey Mako." Maiko replied as she sat next to Ryuko and shut the limo door. She then noticed Nonon's presence and whispered to her boss, "Ryuko, what the hell is Nonon Jakuzure doing in here?"

"Here's the thing, Maiko." Ryuko whispered back. "My mom really likes her, so i'm trying to give her the impression that i'm fine with her being in our inner circle because if I don't she'll get a bug up her ass and force me to have her tag along."

"Well that makes perfect sense." Maiko nodded back. "To be fair though, aside from her being friends with that bastard who ruined all of the hard work I put into that security system, as well as that Satsuki Matoi bitch, she seems like an alright person."

"Like I give a fuck." Ryuko snickered as she took another sip of her beer and smoked more of her cigarette.

 

Five minutes later, the limo arrived at Honnoji Academy. Again, the right back door opened, which prompted Ryuko and company to leave the limo. Nonon then got out of the limo as well but before she could proceed with heading to class, Ryuko got into her face and told her, "I'll be watching you, Nonon Jakuzure. Remember that."

Not wanting to reply, Nonon begrudgingly nodded at her, which Ryuko then shrugged back and went on with on her merry way.

 

With Ryuko off her back, Nonon entered the school, passed by Ryuko and Sanageyama intensely making out by a corner, which she sarcastically quipped to herself upon seeing the school president's boyfriend, "So that's who she's banging? A goddamn monkey? Meh, whatever." and spotted Satsuki and the others heading towards the main building. She then began jogging and yelled, "Hey guys, wait for me!"

Satsuki heard Nonon shouting at her, turned her head and replied, "Nonon! About time you made it."

"Sorry about leaving home before you got there." Nonon apologized to her friend. "I had no choice in the matter."

"I take it Ryuko Kiryuin picked you." Satsuki asked her friend and saw a hint of minor disgust in her friend's facial expression and posture.

'Yeah. She did it so she can make her mother happy or something, I don't friggin' know." Nonon shrugged after confirming she rode with Ryuko to school. "Nonetheless, i'm glad to be with you now."

"Thanks." Satsuki responded while smiling. "Let's go to class so we're not late."

 

Hours later, Nonon was seen quietly sitting in science class, writing on a piece of paper. She and the rest of the class then heard the school bell ringing, which indicated everyone that school has ended for the day. Everyone then stood out of their chairs and headed their way out of the classroom, Nonon included.

As soon as Nonon reached the door and opened it, she was greeted by a grimacing Ryuko.

"What now, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Nonon asked her in a disgruntled tone.

"Nonon Jakuzure, we're going for a ride." Ryuko bluntly replied, grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of the classroom and down through the hallway. They both passed by Satsuki, who looked past them with a bewildered expression.

"The heck?" Satsuki muttered in confusion, trying to process what she just saw, only for the rest of her friends to finally show.

"Where's Nonon?" Iori asked Satsuki as he and the other men noticed the lack of their classical music loving friend.

"Flippin' President Kiryuin's taking her somewhere." Satsuki replied in an annoyed tone.

"I can do something about it." Gamagoori asked her as he cracked his knuckles. "Just give me the okay and i'll teach Ryuko Kiryuin a lesson."

"Don't." Satsuki told Gama, sounding dead serious. "We'll just let this fiasco play out for now."

 

Outside the school, Ryuko and Nonon walked up to a limo, where they saw Sanageyama leaning against it, who smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend approach him.

"About time you got here." Uzu sarcastically told Ryuko while his lips were twisted into a cheesy grin, which Ryuko then nodded back at him while smirking.

"Nonon, you drive." Ryuko told Nonon as she handed her the keys to the limo all while she and her boyfriend got into the backseats.

Despite being utterly confused with this request, Nonon didn't bother to question it and got into the driver's seat. However, she then did ask Ryuko, "So where am I going to?"

"Just drive." Ryuko dryly replied with a slight hint of disgust under her breath. "Don't even fucking pull over until I tell you to, you got that?"

"Yes, Ryuko Kiryuin. I **UN-DER-STAND**." Nonon groaned back as she started the limo up and drove away from the school.

 

As Nonon was driving through the streets of Tokyo, she heard Ryuko ask Sanageyama, "Please take my clothes off, baby. I'm horny!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Uzu enthusiastically replied, which then led into Nonon feeling like someone was kicking the wall behind. The darkened plastic slide then opened up and out came Senketsu, who slinked onto the front passenger seat, closed the slide, exhaled in relief and leaned against the seat to relax.

" _ **NANI SORE!?**_ " Nonon yelled, completely bewildered as soon as she saw Ryuko's kamui sitting next to her.

Senketsu then looked at her and started to flap his jaws and sway his arms around. However, since only Ryuko and Satsuki can only understand what a kamui is saying, Nonon hears absolutely nothing coming out of him. What she does hear, however, is some slurping, sucking and choking sounds coming from behind, followed by the sound of Ryuko coughing and Sanageyama moaning out, "Oh god, Ryuko. You're so good at sucking head, baby."

"The shit is this fuck?" Nonon groaned as she had a look of slight horror in her face all while she kept her eyes firmly on the road. "Man, I could be hanging out with Satsuki right now instead of putting up with this bullshit."

 

Halfway through the drive, Nonon began hearing Ryuko and Sanageyama moaning loudly in the back, accompanied by thumping and slapping sounds, a rapid fire of squeals, yelps, mumbling and profanity, as well as numerous amount of loud bangs and knocks against the wall, which made her feel a bit unsettled, since she's never been in the same vicinity as a couple having sex.

"This is goddamn terrible." Nonon groaned in annoyance as she tried to block Ryuko and Uzu's orgasmic cries out of her mind, which seemed to be what Senketsu was doing as well as he started to slam his face against the window.

"Oh fuck, Uzu! I'm cumming!" Ryuko screamed out from behind, which made Nonon grit her teeth out of sheer disgust.

"I'm gonna cum too, Ryuko! Oh fuck!" Sanageyama moaned back as the thumping and Ryuko's moaning grew louder.

"Plaster my tits, baby. Plaster my fucking tits!" Ryuko cried out, sounding more feminine than usual.

The couple then moaned together in sheer ecstasy, all while Nonon shook her head out of sheer revulsion, picturing in her head what exactly is going on.

"Please kill me now." She angrily mumbled to herself as she then heard the couple laughing, followed by some more lip smacking.

"Senketsu! Get your ass back here!" Ryuko yelled out, which prompted her kamui to perk back up. He then opened the slide again and slinked back to where the couple is at. Ryuko then added, "Nonon, take us home. My mom's waiting for me."

"Whatever you say." Nonon replied, now completely fed up with her and ready to go back home to spend the rest of the evening with her actual friends.

 

Six minutes later, the limo arrived at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters. Both Ryuko and Sanageyama got out of the limo after Nonon parked it by the building. She then got out of it as well, but was then greeted by Ragyo Kiryuin, who told her, "Thanks for taking my darling sugar cube out for a joy ride, Nonon Jakuzure."

"Eh, you welcome, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon replied, trying not to show how frustrated she really is with what happened today. "Can I please go home?"

"Sure." Ragyo replied back, sounding as upbeat as usual. However, right as Nonon turned out to go home, Lady Kiryuin then added, "Oh before you go, I like to tell you that the prime minister wants you and those girls to perform for the entire country this Saturday night."

"Oh really?" Nonon responded as her expression became less glum than it has since she left Honnoji Academy.

"Yeah and I already spoke with Mr. Keito about it. He has scheduled some rehearsals for Thursday and Friday afternoon after school." Ragyo informed Nonon as she was seen still smiling.

"Thanks." Nonon told Lady Kiryuin. "Alright, i'm going home now. See you later."

"Same here, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she waved Nonon goodbye. She then turned her attention towards her daughter, who was having a chat with her boyfriend and yelled at her, "Oh darling sugar cube. I like to have a word with you. You can always hang out with your boyfriend another time."

"Okay, mother." Ryuko muttered back as she walked away from Sanageyama and approached her mother. "What is it, mommy?"

"We're going on a trip, sugar cube." Ragyo informed her daughter as she had a devilish smirk on her face.

 

_**New York City, New York, USA** _

 

"Lemme tell ya, Raymond baby. This Shark Tank/Project Runway crossover is gonna work like fucking gangbusters." a gray haired man in a tweed business suit enthusiastically told a bald man of African descent as they both sat in a fancy room.

"Hell yeah, Tony." Raymond chuckled back as she was seen holding a cigar. "The ratings are going to fly through the goddamn roof when it airs."

Both men then heard a knock on a door, which prompted Tony to tell the person behind the door, "Come inside, buddy."

The door then opened up and in came Charlie Tapatío, world famous fashion designer and seamstress. He looked at the men in the business suits and told them, "Sup, dudes!"

"It's about time that I met the grand couturier of the American fashion industry." Raymond greeted Charlie as he shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you too, bro." Charlie replied, which he then jumped onto a nearby couch and began lounging on it. "So what's going on, boys?"

"Charlie, me and Raymond want you to participate in our game changing crossover. Would you?" Tony asked him as he smoked his cigar.

"What kind of payment am I expecting if I do end up participating?" Charlie asked the older men as he playfully kicked his legs around in the air.

"How does thirty grand sound?" Tony replied as he pulled out a chrome briefcase.

"Count me in, bro!" Charlie shouted back and shook Tony's hand. "We're gonna have so much damn fun doing this shit."

 

Meanwhile, several armed security guards were seen lounging around the building's main room, bored out of their minds.

"Why the hell did they hire us when it was obvious nobody would bother to try and fuck with them?" one of them asked a fellow security guard as he watched a baseball game on a nearby TV.

"If you ask me, they hired us to play it safe." the other security guard replied after he took a sip of pitch black coffee. "I mean, you never know what kind of crazy ass should could happen if they didn't hire our asses."

"I guess you're right." the first guard yawned as he took a bite out of a chocolate dipped doughnut. "Perhaps i'm just getting bored of doing this shit."

The guards then heard a massive amount of loud footsteps outside, which prompted them to pull their pistols out and aim them at the main entrance.

"The fuck is going on outside? Another motherfucking wall street riot or something?" a third security dark blurted out in response to the loud sounds he and the others heard.

"Who the hell knows?" the second guard replied as he looked just as confused as the others.

Before the guards could react, the doors then violently opened and in came the same armed forces that attacked a tech lab in Nagasaki a week ago, all guns blazing.

In spite of the guards' best efforts, they were simply no match for the glorified Kiryuin Conglomerate backed grunts, who mowed through the guards like they were paper, reducing them to looking less like human beings and more like bullet ridden road kill.

 

"What the fuck?!" Tony yelled as he and the others were alerted by the copious amount of gunfire they heard on the other side.

"Shit, guys. I think we're fucked!" Charlie stammered back as he moonwalked towards the back end of the room.

"I think you're right." Raymond replied as his hand holding the cigar began to violently tremble.

 

One guard, however, was lucky enough to just get his right arm blown off from the upper half of its bicep. He screamed out, "AW FUCK!" in a very agony riddled howl and fell to the ground as a grotesque geyser of blood spewed out of what was left attached of his arm.

As the guard slithered towards his arm and struggled to pull the pistol out of his amputated hand, he then heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor, looked up and saw Ryuko Kiryuin, who looked as glum as usual.

Ryuko then entered into the building, spotted the bleeding guard, unsheathed her sword, pointed it towards him and yelled, "Step aside, ungrateful American pig!"

Although he was in an incredible amount of pain, the guard refused as he pointed his gun towards her head and mumbled out, "You don't scare me, kid!"

Angered by the guard's disobedience, Ryuko pulled Bakuzan back, ready to turn him into bloody giblets. However, she then heard her mother tell her, "No need to bother dealing with him, sugar cube. Just let him bleed to death."

"Ugh. Whatever you say, mother." Ryuko groaned back, which she then put Bakuzan's sheath back on and began to approach the door to the room Raymond, Charlie and Tony are in. Ragyo then entered the building as well, who was also accompanied by the loud sounds of her own high heels hitting the marble floor and followed her daughter towards the door on the other end of the main room.

 

Back inside the fancy boardroom, the men then saw the door open and in came Ragyo and Ryuko Kiryuin, two people they never expected to see on this particular day.

"Lady Kiryuin of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, what are you doing here in the States?" Raymond asked her, puzzled about her sudden appearance.

"I'm here for Mr. Charlie Tapatío." Ragyo replied as she looked around the room, trying to spot the man in question.

"Oh shit!" Charlie shouted as soon as he heard Lady Kiryuin's voice as he hid under a desk in the room. However, he didn't remain hidden long as Ryuko heard his voice, approached said table and flipped it onto its back.

"Get your ass up, you filthy American shithead!" Ryuko screamed out as she pointed her sword towards him. However, she was then tackled by Raymond, who then shouted at his friend, "Charlie, my nigga! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

Charlie then jumped out and made a run for it but was immediately surrounded by the armed forces, who had their assault rifles aimed towards him, which one of them then growled out, "Try to escape or we'll blow your fucking head off!". Facing defeat, Charlie then got onto his knees and put his hands behind his head, all while Ryuko overpowered Raymond by kicking him off of her.

"Boys, boys, boys. I am sorely disappointed in you." Ragyo scolded the men a she wagged her right index finger. "Didn't your mothers teach you how to treat a lady?"

"We don't put up with megalomanic psychopaths, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Tony yelled at her as he started to break a sweat.

"Well too bad, Mr. Barrett." Ragyo replied, still retaining her perpetually malicious grin. She then looked at the armed forces and told them, "Alpha Team, you deal with Mr. Jones and Mr. Barrett. Bravo Team, please escort Mr. Tapatío out of the building. He's coming with us whenever he likes it or not."

"We understand, our lady." the armed forces responded to Lady Kiryuin in unison and followed through with her request.

 

Several members of the armed forces' bravo team then picked Charlie up and dragged him out of the building, all while Ragyo and Ryuko followed them out. However, Lady Kiryuin then turned her attention back towards the remaining armed forces and told them, "A chopper will be waiting for your extraction as soon as you're finished dealing with these clowns.", which they then nodded back at her in response.

 

"Ms. Jakuzure. I have a gift for you." Ragyo told Nonon while holding a fancy looking box as they both sat in the former's office. She then handed it over to the pink haired girl, who took a look at it and asked, "What's inside?"

"Just open it. I'm positive you'll really like it." Ragyo added, which prompted Nonon to open the box.

Much to her surprise, she pulled out a white uniform that resembled something a member of a marching band would wear, except a million times fancier. "Holy crap, Lady Kiryuin. This is incredible. Where did you get it?"

"We made it ourselves." Ragyo informed her as she took a sip of her wine. "First of its kind. A new kind of uniform, entirely made out of life fibers. With help from our newly instated grand couturier, Mr. Charlie Tapatío, we were able to make this lovely uniform just for you."

"Sweet!" Nonon blurted out in excitement. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course you can, Ms. Jakuzure. We don't want to take a chance not fitting you after all the hard work we put into crafting it." Ragyo replied as she took another sip of her wine.

Ecstatic about her uniform, Nonon made a mad dash out of Lady Kiryuin's office with the box in hand and ran into a nearby dressing room on the same floor. Inside, she then quickly tossed her street clothes off, took the uniform out of the box and slowly began putting it on, not wanting to take a chance wrinkling it. After she put the uniform on, she pulled a massive white hat, which sported several tuffs of white fluff sticking out on top of it as well as the upper left and ride sides near the top, out of the same box and planted it on top of her head. She then looked at a nearby mirror, struck a few poses to see how she looked with it on and told herself, "The hat could be a bit more festive but other than that, I look great." She also noticed a cluster of three black stars on the uniform's chest piece but simply took it as just being part of the uniform's visual aesthetics.

Now wearing the uniform, Nonon left the dressing room and returned back to Lady Kiryuin's office.

Upon walking in, she heard Ragyo shout out, "Ms. Jakuzure, you look incredible."

"Thank you kindly, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon replied as she twirled around in a circle. "I'm going to look so good tonight when I play with the girls."

"Indeed you will." Ragyo replied back, smiling as she took yet another sip of her wine.

 

An hour later, Nonon was seen conducting with the girls as they played a tried but true Beethoven classic at the Nippon Budokan to a much larger audience, prime minister of Japan included, than she did at Honnoji Academy last Sunday.

In the audience, Satsuki and her other friends were watching the performance, just as impressed as they were during the one nearly a week ago. However, Iori then turned his head towards Satsuki and told her, "Let me tell you, Satsuki. Nonon looks great in that uniform."

"Yeah." Satsuki sighed as she replied back. "I just wish she wasn't so busy these days."

"I know, Satsuki, but at least she's getting to do what's been dreaming of all these years." Iori responded, reminding Satsuki about the ambitions Nonon had over the years.

"You're right about that." Satsuki nodded back, which she and Iori then resumed paying attention to the performance with the rest of the audience.

 

Two and a half hours after the performance, Nonon and her parents were seen eating with the Kiryuin family, the Mankanshokou family, Uzu Sanageyama and Maiko Ogure inside Narisawa, a high end restaurant.

"Its a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. and Mrs. Jakuzure." Ragyo told Nonon's parents as she and Gi Man shook their hands.

"Likewise, Lady Kiryuin." Züsi replied after she finished shaking Ragyo's hand.

"Mr. Jakuzure, are you by any chance the great Shogun Shoji of AJPW?" Gi Man asked him as he seems to have recognize seeing him before.

"You're correct, Gi Man." Mitsuharu replied, confirming the bearded man's suspicions.

"Man you were the best damn wrestler in Japan, Mr. Jakuzure." Gi Man ecstatically responded after he drank some beer. "Its a shame you're retired because I love to see you kick the shit out that prissy Rainmaker faggot's ass."

"Oh come on, man. My time in the squared circle are long gone." Mitsuharu laughed back after hearing Gi Man's request for him to come out of retirement. "Besides, that Rainmaker kid has a lot of talent. I can see him going places in the next few years."

"Mr. Jakuzure, I know you're a self-defense teacher, but would you mind being my private trainer?" Barazo Mankanshokou, an comically bloated man in a fancy white tuxedo that barely fit him who happens to be Mako's father, asked Mr. Jakuzure. "I really need to shave some of this weight off."

"Heh, I wish I could, Dr. Mankanshokou." Mr. Jakuzure again laughed as he took a bite out of some of his food. "Perhaps we can go to the gym later this week."

"GUTSU! GUTSU!" a short, brown dog in a blue sweater barked out as he was seen eating with the others, which Nonon and her family found to be a strange but enduring image.

"Aw, that's cute, Mrs. Mankanshokou." Züsi muttered out in awe as she saw the dog eating on the table. "How did you teach him to do that?"

"We found him like it." Mataro Mankanshokou, a young boy who is Mako's little brother, replied as he petted Guts' on the head.

"Huh. That's unique." Nonon inquired as she heard the boy's explanation.

"Yeah we may be a bit zany, but that's why everybody loves us." Mr. Mankanshokou replied to Nonon as he stood up and shoved his right arm into the air.

 

Five minutes later, Sukuyo Mankanshokou, the mother of the family who's also a top chef at the same restaurant they're eating at, walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of breadcrumb ridden food and shouted out, "Who wants some of my famous croquettes?", which everyone sitting at the table then raised their arms (Guts included) in response.

Mrs. Mankanshokou then started dishing out a handful of her famed croquettes to everyone at the table, who immediately began chowing down on them.

"Mrs. Mankanshokou, your croquettes are incredible!" Mr. Jakuzure told her as he was seen halfway done munching on the croquettes he was given.

"Thank you, Mr. Jakuzure." Sukuyo replied, smiling as she sat back down and started eating her own cooked food. "They're the most requested meal on the menu here and that's what keeps people coming back."

As Züsi continued to eat her food, she noticed that her daughter, in spite of enjoying the meal as much as everyone else, looked a bit lonely. She then asked her, "Nonon, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." Nonon sighed as she replied and took another bite of her meal.

"No you don't, honey. Is it because you're not with your friends?" Züsi replied back as she noticed the glum expression on her daughter's face.

"Yeah, why can your daughter hang out with her inner circle of friends but my little girl can't, Lady Kiryuin?" Mr. Jakuzure sternly asked Ragyo as he looked at her with a disgruntled glare. This immediately caused the entire group to go silent, with Ryuko and Ragyo being the most offended of the bunch.

The tension ridden silence persisted for another two minutes until Ryuko told her mother, "Hey mom. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Go on ahead, sugar cube." Ragyo responded as she took a sip of her red wine, which prompted Ryuko to get out of her seat However, Ryuko then walked over to Sanageyama, whispered, "Come with me, baby." and made her way towards the bathroom. She then walked into it, saw that no one else was in there, poked her head out of the door and waved her right hand towards her boyfriend, which he then got out of his chair and entered the bathroom as well.

 

Five more minutes later, Lady Kiryuin looked at Nonon and told her, "Can you check on my darling sugar cube, Nonon? She's been in the bathroom for quite a while now."

"Sure." Nonon replied. "I needed a bathroom break anyway."

She then got out of her seat, walked away from the table and approached the bathroom door. However, she heard some moaning on the other side, which instantly put a lot of dread in her. In spite of her reservations, she opened the door and saw Ryuko kneeling down in front of the unzipped fly of Sanageyama's pants. Ryuko then turned her head towards Nonon since she realized that someone else has entered the bathroom.

Much to Nonon's shock, Ryuko's face was completely drenched in her boyfriend's mammal sauce, which was enough for the pink haired girl to immediately turn around and slowly walk back out of the bathroom to let the lovers clean themselves, though shortly after Nonon left, Ryuko then began licking the sticky stuff off her face, which had began to drip onto the floor.

"Ryuko's okay, Lady Kiryuin." Nonon told Ragyo as soon as she returned to the table, pretending that she didn't just saw the end result of a money shot. "She should be getting out soon."

"Good to hear that, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she took yet another sip of her wine.

 

The following morning, Nonon heard her cellphone ringing as she laid in bed. She then picked her phone and asked the person on the other end, "Hello?"

"Ms. Jakuzure, this is Lady Kiryuin." Ragyo replied as she was seen sitting in her office as usual. "You got another gig this coming week."

"Another performance?" Nonon stammered back, shocked that her next performance with the girls is so soon after the one from the night before.

"Yes, but this one is a little...different." Ragyo added after she took another sip of her wine. "Lemme just say it's...a lot more rock and roll than you're used to."

"Oh." Nonon muttered back to what Lady Kiryuin told her as she had a look of indifference on her face.

 

Four days later, Nonon was seen performing with a legendary American hard rock group in an obligatory 'rock band plays with an orchestra' live experiment. Unlike her previous two performances, Nonon looked far less enthusiastic than before as she and the girls played symphonic renditions of the rock band's music with them in unison.

"Hey, you dumb pink haired bitch. You look fucking stupid!" a loud mouthed obese middle aged American audience member yelled at Nonon as she tried to keep playing with the girls and the rock band as professionally as possible.

Despite being ignored, the fat man continued to hurl insults at the young conductor, adding, "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are, you goddamn lolicon bitch. Michael fucking Kamen?!"

This particular insult, however, pushed Nonon over the edge, which she then directed her attention towards the fat guy and shouted, "Hey asshole! Didn't you know it's rude to be speaking during a performance?!", which also happened to have sent the concert to a grinding halt.

"Go eat a dick, cunt!" the fat man shouted back as he thrust his groin towards Nonon, much to her displeasure.

Completely fed up with the fat slob's disrespect towards her, Nonon screamed, " _ **NANI SORE!?**_ ", jumped off the stage and began smacking the fat guy around with her newly obtained oversized pink baton with some white fluff sticking out of it's skinny, pointy tip. She then beat the man up so hard, blood began to dribble out of his mouth and nostrils, all while Nonon started to pant out of exhaustion after she finished attacking the fat man, much to the mixed confusion and relief of the rest of the people in the arena.

 

The following morning, Nonon was again awakened by the sound of her cellphone screaming to life. She picked it up and answered, "What is it now, Lady Kiryuin? Another stupid ass symphonic rock disaster?"

"Thankfully its not, Ms. Jakuzure." Ragyo replied as she was seen riding an elevator. "I know that last performance was a complete bust but I promise you, this next gig is gonna be much more up your alley."

"It better be worth my time and patience." Nonon snickered back as her face began to take on a slightly haggard appearance.

 

The following day, Nonon and the girls were looking through the sheet music for their next performance as they sat inside Mr. Keito's studio. However, as soon as Nonon realized what kind of music she and the orchestra will be playing two days from now, she swallowed her spit and groaned, "Orchestral music from goddamn superhero movies? Really?!"

 

Exactly two days later, Nonon and the girls were performing in front of a crowd cosplaying as many different superheroes across the globe, completely bored out of their minds due to the sheer simplistic, generic nature of the music in question.

"This is fucking terrible." Nonon yawned, looking like she was about to fall asleep in the middle of the performance, though the audience in question seemed to be enjoying it. What was once a vibrant, earnest composer and conductor who completely full of spunk and energy in her initial performances has now been reduced to looking like she would rather be somewhere else, going through the motions as she stiffly swayed her arms in a very robotic manner to the rhythm of the music, looking like her soul and passion has been drained out completely.

A downright depressing sight that, thankfully, none of her friends and family had the misfortune of witnessing.

 

Once again, Nonon was taken out of her beauty sleep by her cellphone ringing the morning after that dreadful performance. She answered it and muttered, "Lady Kiryuin, what kind of crap am I scheduled to perform now?"

"The wonderful, delightful, legendary early works of one...Krzysztof Penderecki." Ragyo replied, again committed to her ritual of sitting in her office, drinking red wine.

Rather than replying to what Lady Kiryuin said to her, Nonon quietly sat on her bed with a downright nightmarish look of sheer horror in her face, looking like she just saw someone murdered her parents right in front of her, complete with her lower jaw hanging down due to being completely speechless by what her and the girls will have to play a few days from now.

 

Later that week, Nonon and the girls were seen playing the noisy, atonal early works of Penderecki to a audience of hipsters, whom she thinks either enjoy the music ironically or actually legitimately enjoy it.

Nonon and the girls, however, beg to differ as they all clenched their teeth while playing the ear bleeding racket.

When she performed at Honnoji Academy, Nonon thought that performance was going to lead her to even better performances that she would fondly remember many years from now. This performance, however, was her nadir. The absolute bottom of a short yet swift downward spiral she and the girls were subjected to.

"Nonon, this sucks!" one of the girls told her as they continued to play the music against their will, which Nonon then weakly nodded back, agreeing that this particular performance was the pits. Something she, never, ever expected to happen.

 

Two hours later, Nonon was seen walking home as Tokyo was hit by a particularly brutal rain storm. She stumbled through the neighborhood, completely exhausted to the point of where people could easily mistaken her for a zombie.

However, instead of making her way back home, Nonon fell into a puddle of mud, which made a complete mess out of her, though she didn't care since the mud is actually a nice change of pace from the nonsense Lady Kiryuin has been making her put up with.

After she stood back up, Nonon shuffled her way towards a familiar looking house and knocked on its door, which, to her surprise, was greeted by Isshin Matoi, who immediately recognized her in spite of her mud ridden uniform.

"Nonon Jakuzure, it's been a while since you've been here." Mr. Matoi told her as he saw her standing in front of the door. "Please come inside, you're going to catch a cold if you just stay out there."

 

Inside, Nonon was seen sitting on the couch, now wearing normal clothing and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate as her uniform was being cleaned by Mr. Matoi's washing machine.

"I'm glad that you decided to pop in." Isshin told Nonon as he sat on his couch, watching some old samurai movie. "You have no idea how sad Satsuki has been since you stopped hanging out with her on a regular basis."

"Mr. Matoi, i've been absolutely devastated that I haven't been able to hang out with my best friend." Nonon replied after she drank more of her hot chocolate. "I've been so busy with this symphony crap, I just haven't been able to hang out with my friends. Its just been a really miserable month for me and I just want it to be over with."

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Satsuki asked her father as soon as she entered the living room. However, she then spotted Nonon sitting on the couch, a sight she felt like she hasn't seen in what seems like an eternity.

Both girls then looked at each other, began tearing up, since circumstances have kept them apart these last few weeks, got up and hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry, Satsuki." Nonon told her friend as her tears began to drip onto her own t-shirt.

"No need to apologize, Nonon." Satsuki replied as her own tears were seen falling onto her kamui, who also happened to be crying as well.

"This is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Junketsu cried as he felt Nonon's chest pushing against him.

 

Several minutes later, Satsuki and Nonon were seen hanging out in the former's bedroom. Satsuki then handed Nonon a joint, which she then lit it up and started smoking it.

"Oh man, it's been too long since i've last smoked some weed." Nonon told her friend as she smoked her joint, looking completely relaxed after all the stress inducing nonsense she's been through.

"Glad to hear that." Satsuki replied as she smoked on her own joint. "So I take it your time with the Kiryuin Conglomerate has been a nightmare."

"Its been fucking hell, Satsuki." Nonon replied back as she took another hit of her joint. "I am completely sick of this shit they been putting me through."

"Well you could just tell Lady Kiryuin that you're done doing stuff for them." Satsuki responded as she leaned back against the floor.

"But how?" Nonon questioned her friend in a slightly panicked tone. "I'm sure they'll fucking crucify me if I double cross them."

"If it ever comes to that, Nonon, just remember that I have your back." Satsuki replied as she patted her friend's back, reminding Nonon that she and Junketsu can easily hold their own in a fight.

"Thanks, Satsuki." Nonon responded as she took another whiff of her joint. "Uh...do you mind if I sleep here tonight just for old time's sake?"

"Like when we used to do sleepovers?" Satsuki spoke to her friend, surprised that Nonon remembers the times they used to do that. "Sure."

"Thanks." Nonon replied, which she then put the joint in a nearby ashtray.

 

The following morning, Nonon was seen sleeping next to Satsuki, who was sound asleep. However, Nonon was awakened by her cellphone, which she then picked it up and angrily whispered into it, "Goddammit Lady Kiryuin, I swear if you scheduled another damn performance, i'll..."

"Shut up, Nonon Jakuzure." the voice on the other end yelled back. "It's me Ryuko, you dumb fuck!"

"Ryuko Kiryuin? What do you want from me?" Nonon asked her, surprised that the president of Honnoji Academy even bothered to give her a call.

"Put that damn uniform on and get your ass over to Honnoji Academy at once!" Ryuko barked back, not one to put up with questions directed at her.

"Ugh. Whatever." Nonon groaned in response, then hung her cellphone up.

 

Ten minutes later, Nonon arrived at Honnoji, dressed in her uniform. However, she then spotted the girls she's been performing with standing behind Ryuko Kiryuin, who, for the first time she's been around her, was smiling.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nonon asked Ryuko, completely bewildered by the sight she's seeing. "Why are Mr. Keito's girls here?"

"Nonon, before you ask me anymore fucking questions, please yell out the words 'Three-Star Ultima Uniform: Symphony Regalia Presto.'." Ryuko replied as her smile became more insidious looking than before.

"Uhhhh...Three Star Ultimate Uniform: Symphony Regalia Presto!" Nonon quickly shouted, doing what Ryuko requested her to do.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, which confused the pink haired girl. However, she then began floating in the air as a bright white light started to form around her, which prompted Nonon to scream, "What the hell did you just do to me, Ryuko Kiryuin?!"

"You shouldn't be blaming me, Nonon Jakuzure!" Ryuko laughed as the girls' instruments began flying out of their hand towards the bright light, much to their shock. "You should be blaming yourself!"

 

Five minutes after Nonon arrived at the school, Satsuki and the others all arrived, confused about Nonon's current whereabouts.

"I swear I saw her last night." Satsuki told the boys as they entered the school courtyard. However, she and the others then heard the Richard Wagner composition "Ride of the Valkyries" coming from the sky.

"Where's that music coming from?" Gamagoori asked the others as he looked up in the sky, trying to find an object that could play music.

"Beats me." Inu replied, looking less concerned about the music than the others. Much to his surprise, though, he and the others saw several neon colored music notes hurling down to the ground, which prompted everyone to dodge away from them. Upon reaching the ground, the notes caused several explosions to happen, which rocked everyone in its radius to the core.

"What the hell?!" Iori yelled out, completely bewildered by what just happened.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." Ryuko giggled as she began approaching Satsuki and company. "Satsuki fucking Matoi and a couple of dicks. You sure as fuck don't look so fucking tough now, shitheads."

"Ryuko Kiryuin, where is my friend Nonon?" Satsuki yelled at Ryuko as she pulled her scissor blade out.

"Oh Satsuki Matoi, you have no idea what your friend is up to now." Ryuko laughed as she continued to stand in front of her enemy. "Just watch the skies."

Satsuki then looked back up into the sky and saw a heart shaped aircraft quickly descending towards her, which prompted Junketsu to tell her, "Looks like it's time to go to work."

"Right on!" Satsuki replied as she twisted and pulled the lever on her glove, activating her kamui's combat form. However, as soon as Satsuki got into a fighting pose, the aircraft began shooting out several more of its explosion music notes, all of which Satsuki managed to completely dodge and come out unscathed.

"Fuck, I need to figure out how to do that with you, Senketsu." Ryuko told her kamui as she watched Satsuki effortlessly avoid the explosions.

"Trust me, Ryuko Kiryuin. You don't." Senketsu replied with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

 

After she had finished avoiding the explosions, Satsuki kept an eye on the aircraft, which seemingly got closer and closer to the ground, until she saw it coming head on towards her.

"Satsuki!" Junketsu yelled as the aircraft collided with them. As opposed to being killed by the impact, Satsuki was seen comically clinging onto the aircraft as it flew back into the air.

"Dang. That smarts!" Satsuki groaned as she regained consciousness. Junketsu, you're okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." Junketsu replied as he looked around his surroundings. "A little woozy but nothing serious."

Satsuki then nodded back in response and began to climb around the aircraft, trying to figure out what's making it fly. However, she then heard a familiar voice scream out, "SATSUKI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!"

"Nonon?" Satsuki yelled back, which she then climbed towards the front of the aircraft and saw her friend hanging in the middle of it, now wearing a dark magenta colored skin tight costume with a slight skeleton motif, looking completely terrified by the situation she's in. "How in the world did you get in there?"

"THAT DAMN BITCH RYUKO TRICKED ME INTO ACTIVATING SOME POWER IN THIS GODDAMN UNIFORM!" Nonon yelled out as she tried to wiggle out of the aircraft to no avail.

"Can you stop it?" Satsuki asked her friend in spite of not having knowledge of the circumstances her friend is in.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THIS DAMN THING, SATSUKI! I CAN'T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING TO IT!" Nonon shrieked back, sounding both frightened and angered at the same time.

"Okay, Nonon. I think I got this covered." Satsuki replied, which she then climbed back to the top of the aircraft. She then lifted her scissor blade and began piercing the top of the aircraft to make an opening. With each strike, the part of the aircraft she was hitting became increasingly more dented until it finally cracked up, which prompted her to stab another part of the aircraft and rip the dented part wide open, revealing the cybernetic guts and entrails of the mysterious aircraft.

"YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO STOP THIS CRAZY THING, SATSUKI?!" Nonon yelled back, growing inpatient with the messy predicament she and her friend are in.

"Just give me a few more seconds, Nonon." Satsuki calmly replied as she began ripping a mass variety of wires, cables and computer chips out of the aircraft, which initially didn't affect it all that much but as soon as she pulled out several long, thick multicolored cords, the aircraft finally stopped working.

However, the aircraft began to quickly descend onto the ground, which made Nonon shout back, "SATSUKI! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING THING!".

"Just a sec." Satsuki told her friend as she climbed back to where she was and ripped her right out of the aircraft, which made Nonon's uniform revert back to its original appearance. She then added, "Hold on tight, its not going to be an easy landing.", pulled her scissor blade out and jumped off of the aircraft with her friend holding a firm grip onto her, right before it got close to the ground.

 

As soon as Satsuki and Nonon landed on the ground, the aircraft made a crash landing near the entrance, which resulted in a massive explosion that, thankfully, didn't hurt anyone in the process.

"Thank you, Satsuki-sama." Nonon told her friend as she pulled her arms away from Satsuki's back.

"I told you I had your back." Satsuki replied, smiling. However, before she could do anything else, she was immediately blindsided and knocked down to the ground by a knuckle sandwich directed right towards her face.

The person who punched Satsuki turned out to be Ryuko, who looked extremely frustrated by the complete failure of her plan. She then yelled out, " **STAY THE FUCK DOWN, SATSUKI MATOI!** " and unsheathed her sword.

With her sword out, Ryuko then looked at Nonon, handed Bakuzan over towards her and barked out, "If you want to remain affiliated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate, take my sword and cut that bitch Satsuki Matoi's head off!"

After she got Ryuko's sword handed to her, Nonon quietly stared at her friend, who had just got onto her knees and is not intimidated by Ryuko's threat a single bit. For several seconds, memories of all the times she hung out with Satsuki flashed through her head, which caused tears to drip out of her eyes.

Without replying, Nonon then tossed Ryuko's sword aside, threw her hat off and ripped her uniform off as she told President Kiryuin, "I'm done with this shit.".

"Bakuzan, NO!" Ryuko screamed as she ran to her sword and picked it back up, afraid that it got a single scratch on it.

Nonon then spotted a microphone near by, picked up and spoke into it, "Lady Ragyo Kiryuin, wherever you are, I am finished putting up with all your bullshit! You've ruined my love of classical music, you ruined my passion in playing it and you ruined my goddamn pride! If you even dare try to coax me back into your haughty ass circle, i'll have my friend Satsuki Matoi kick your fucking ass until the cows come home! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

 

Inside her office, Ragyo watched a security feed of Honnoji Academy and immediately broke one of her precious wine glasses as soon as she heard Nonon shoot on her. Rather than continue watching the feed, she got up and left her office, feeling betrayed by the young woman she tried to help.

 

After she finished her rant, Nonon, who has reduced herself to just wearing a bra, panties and socks, approached Satsuki and helped her get back onto her feet.

"Come on, Satsuki. Let's go catch up on some lost time." Nonon told her friend in spite of just wearing underwear.

"Sounds good." Satsuki replied as they then proceeded to leave the school. The rest of their friends then followed them along and left Honnoji Academy, all while Ryuko Kiryuin started to stomp around the courtyard, screaming and cussing up a storm over her plan to kill Satsuki Matoi being a complete failure.

 

Several minutes later, a mysterious man then approached Nonon's uniform, picked it up and put it inside a box he set down on the ground, all while he told himself, "Consider this a loss, Ragyo Kiryuin.".

With the uniform in his possession, the man walked away and added, "Kiryuin Conglomerate zero. Nudist Beach one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 9 Retrospective Notes (06/22/2015)
> 
> *This is MdM's version of Episode 7, as i'm sure most of you assumed it be upon reading it.
> 
> *The entire "rock band playing with an orchestra" sequence is a satirical reference to the times Kiss and Metallica played live with an orchestra.
> 
> *This chapter marked the first time Nudist Beach is referenced in the fic.
> 
> *As of 06/22/2015, this is still my favorite chapter in the entire story to date. I really, really had a blast writing it, as well as the fact that I kept coming up with a lot of ideas for it while writing it.
> 
> *The "Shark Tank/Project Runway" crossover scene is something I thought would be funny on paper but in reality? I have no idea how the hell it would work at all.
> 
> *The entire "New York" sequence was a call-back to the opening scene of Chapter 1 and was my attempt at doing another sequence in that vein since that overall plot point the Chapter 1 scene was a part of was forgotten some time after starting the fic in the first place.
> 
> *The idea to make Nonon biracial was really due to how she had pink hair and didn't quite seem to be completely Japanese in the original canon.
> 
> *Nonon's father is named after the late Japanese pro-wrestler Mitsuharu Misawa.
> 
> *The scene of Nonon walking towards the Matoi residence during the middle of a rain storm is a reference to a sequence in "A Clockwork Orange" to some extent.
> 
> *This chapter had the first appearances of Mako's family, who played a much larger role in the original anime than they do in this fic.
> 
> *This chapter also had the fic's reference to a "grand couturier", which would later become a much bigger deal several chapters later.
> 
> *This was the last chapter that had Ryuko Kiryuin confront Satsuki Matoi without an actual fight.
> 
> *Nonon's monkey is, indeed, the same one she was shown to have with her in several flashbacks of the original anime, hence why her goku uniform hasn't incorporated any skull/skeleton motifs into it...yet.
> 
> *This was, for quite some time, the longest chapter in the fic...until very recently.
> 
> *This was also the first chapter to include the bizarre, long persisting "Tsumuga" typo. For the AO3 version of the fic, that typo has been corrected for your reading enjoyment.


	10. Senketsu Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nonon's defection from the Kiryuin Conglomerate, the rivalry between Satsuki Matoi and Ryuko Kiryuin takes a very personal, action heavy turn.

"What do you mean the goku uniform has disappeared?" a frustrated looking Ragyo asked Ryuko as they sat inside one of the meeting rooms at HQ.

"I honestly don't know how it vanished." Ryuko spoke back as she looked a bit unnerved being around her mother at this particular moment. "Besides, can't you have the American make another one?"

"Yes, Ryuko. Mr. Tapatío can easily make another goku uniform of sorts but that's completely irrelevant to the real problem of this matter. Had you not had another one of your goddamn temper tantrums, you wouldn't have lost the friggin' thing, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she paced back and forth, all while Ryuko lowered her head in shame. "You really need to start acting more like an adult now that you're school president. You're getting way too old to be pulling that shit on our reputation as professionals."

Initially, Ryuko remained quiet, trying to come up with an appropriate response but she then noticed her mother's right hand, which is wrapped in bandages and muttered back, "Right. Looks like you took Nonon Jakuzure's rant against you real well, mother."

Upon seeing Ryuko notice her injury, Ragyo groaned, clenched her injured hand into a fist and replied, "Don't use my words against me, sugar cube.", which immediately made her daughter shake her head in response.

"Having second thoughts on letting Little Miss Ray of Sunlight Nonon Jakuzure have her stupid ass music club at Honnoji now?" Ryuko asked her mother a minute after neither of them uttered a single word. "I can easily snatch all of that shit away from her after what she said about you."

"As much as I want to wrap my fingers around her neck and teach her a lesson in humility, leave the music club alone." Ragyo hesitantly replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm not one to go back on my word no matter how wretched of a person they reveal themselves to be later on."

Surprised that her mother will not allow her to can Honnoji's music club, Ryuko stood up, looked at her mother once more, spoke out, "I understand, mother. I'll see you later."

"You too, my darling sugar cube. Just try not to have another meltdown if things don't pan out the way they want them to again, okay?" Ragyo responded, sounding like she has calmed down quite a bit.

Ryuko quietly nodded back at her mother and left the office. She then entered an elevator, whipped her cellphone out and called Mako, who was sitting in an office at Honnoji Academy.

"Hi, Ryuko-chan!" Mako replied as she was seen shimmying back and forth on her chair. "What's up?"

"Mako, inform the club presidents that there will be a status report and job evaluation meeting after school." Ryuko replied as she patiently waited for the elevator to reach the main floor of the building.

"Will do, Ryuko-chan." Mako responded, which her friend then hung up on the other end of the line. She then grabbed a nearby microphone, tapped on it a few times and spoke out, "Attention all Honnoji Club Presidents. You're all required to report to the faculty meeting room immediately after the end of the school day. I...ahem...repeat. Club president meeting after school."

 

"I'm surprised they're still letting you run the music club here, considering how ruthless and petty the Kiryuin family can be towards those who turn their backs on them." Satsuki told Nonon after they heard the announcement on the loudspeaker. "Though they did deserve what they got after all the garbage they put you though."

"No shit, Satsuki." Nonon replied with a strong scent of resentment in her voice. "They nearly ruined my passion for classical music for fuck's sake!"

"I'd hate to have that happen to something I enjoy." Satsuki responded, agreeing with her friend's content towards the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"So what's our next move against those pricks?" Nonon asked her friend since she still would like to add additional insult to injury.

"Let's wait till they bother us." Satsuki replied as soon as she heard Nonon's suggestion. "I don't really like be one to make the first move when we're not in the middle of a skirmish."

Nonon shrugged back, shook her head in partial disagreement and spoke back, "Fine, Satsuki. I suppose you're right about us not wanting to become just as shamefully petty as they are."

"Exactly." Satsuki replied while smirking as she patted Nonon's right shoulder.

 

A few hours later, Nonon entered the meeting room and found herself face to face with the other club presidents, who, with the exception of Henry Thompkins, an American transfer student with long dark greasy hair and donning a black leather jacket who runs Honnoji's film club, gave her dirty looks. Henry, on the other hand, just laughed as he saw the pink haired girl walk in.

"Nonon-chan! I'm glad you made it!" Mako joyfully shouted as she saw her sit down, which Nonon acknowledged by waving back. "Now that you're all here, we can proceed with our business."

Mako then grabbed two stacks of papers, quickly tossed all of the club presidents a piece of paper, ran back to her desk and sat down without even breaking a sweat. "When you're finished, come up to the desk and hand me the paper so you can go on home."

Nonon then took a look at the paper and much to her surprise, it was a simplistic sheet that asked for the club presidents to write down the overall stats of the club's activities through the month in two hundred words or more.

"That's it?" Nonon thought as she looked at the paper. "That's flippin' nothing.". However, without any reservations, she breezed through penning her write up on the music club's activities, stood up, approached Mako's desk, placed the paper onto it, uttered the word, "Finished." and left the room.

"Have a nice day, Nonon-chan!" Mako told her as she saw her leave the room.

 

A minute after Nonon left school, a young man with wild periwinkle colored hair wearing a white suit stood up and approached Mako's desk, ready to put the paper down. However, right when he was about to place the paper on the desk, a familiar looking black katana blade popped out from behind said desk, which caught him completely off-guard.

"Sit your fucking ass back down!" Ryuko growled at the man as she stood up, pointing Bakuzan at him.

Without even trying to reply, the man quickly stumbled back to his seat as Ryuko stood up, put her sword back into its sheath and planted it onto the ground, holding onto the handle like it was a lever.

"Alright, fuckers. Here's the deal." Ryuko told the club presidents as she stood in front of the room. "I've gathered you all here to make an offer none of you can refuse."

Everyone quietly looked at Ryuko without even uttering a single word as she talked to them. She then pulled out a paper with Satsuki's face on it, pierced it against the wall with a knife and added, "I'm recruiting everyone single one of you to take down this sack of shit that calls her Satsuki Matoi. Since day one, she's been a cancerous thorn in my side and its about time I finally wipe her retarded ass manface off of this planet. She will not be an easy target for you all to squash but that's why I have taken the extra step to supply you all with some life fibers, courtesy of REVOCS, to help your asses out in this mission.". As soon as she mentioned the life fibers, Maiko Ogure entered the room with two wooden boxes, set them onto a table and opened them up, revealing them to be jammed pack full of life fibers. Ryuko then pointed her sword towards Henry and told him, "Transfer student! You and the film club will spearhead this operation due to how incredibly sadistic you sick fucks you can be."

"Heh heh heh. Much obliged, prez." Henry cackled as he pulled a cigarette out of his leather jacket, though he noticed he forgot his lighter, which he then looked back at Ryuko and asked her, "Got a light?"

"Ms. Ogure. You have the honor to light up the transfer student's cigarette." Ryuko ordered Maiko as she pulled her cigarette lighter out and handed it over to her. Maiko then turned the lighter on and nudged it towards, which Henry then ignited his cigarette and began smoking it.

"What about the rest of us, President Kiryuin?" a short man dressed like he works in a garden as he sat next to another man of similar height and attire.

"Mr. Yaguruma, if the transfer student and the film club fail to eliminate Satsuki Matoi, the rest of you will take her on head first and use everything you got against her." Ryuko replied as she continued to look at all of the club presidents with slight disdain.

"And what if that plan backfires?" the other man in garden work attire asked the school president in a concerned tone.

"My administration will think of another plan of action in case the rest of you fail too, Mr. Uwabami." Ryuko responded as she lifted her sword back up and pointed it towards the boxes full of life fibers. "With that said, stand up and form a line so you all can get your own life fibers for the grueling task ahead of us tomorrow, shit lords. I'm counting on you."

All of the remaining club presidents then formed a line and were given their own individual life fiber as Maiko told them, "Tomorrow morning, when you get ready, poke a hole into your favorite shirt or pants, shove the life fiber into said hole and watch as your piece of clothing become a harbinger of sheer power."

"Ryuko-chan, what did you mean by your administration?" Mako asked her friend as they watched the club presidents obtain their life fibers and leave the room.

"You and Ms. Ogure, silly." Ryuko laughed in response to Mako's question, briefly peeling off her usually grumpy attitude to show a considerably nicer side that is a rare sight for many except a scant few in her inner circle.

 

The following morning, Satsuki and Nonon arrived at Honnoji, acting like it's just another average day as usual. They then met up with Gamagoori, Inu and Iori, who were awaiting at the campus courtyard, which Satsuki and Nonon then immediately joined up with them.

"So did you ever figure out the deal with that fake head of that Jiro guy you used to hang out with?" Satsuki asked Inu as they and the others slowly walked towards the main building.

"Yeah. It took me almost an entire month to examine it but I finally discovered how he and Maiko Ogure made it." Inu replied as he was fiddling around with an iPad. "According to my calculations, they got the parts to build it from Tabuchi ArmsTech of all things. Had it not been constructed out of materials provided by them, nor had Maiko implemented some downright cruel and complex firewalls into its AI chip, I would've been able to get all of it examined inside and out."

"Maiko sure as heck loves her firewalls and whatnot." Satsuki replied back as she and the others passed by various fellow school mates.

However, right before the reached the main building, a fellow student ran up to Satsuki and asked, "Ms. Matoi, how you're doing this morning?"

"Pretty dandy." Satsuki lightly chuckled as she stood alongside her group of friends.

"Have you ever considered appearing in a movie, Ms. Matoi?" the girl added as she leaned back and forth while standing.

"A movie? Sure." Satsuki replied while smiling. "What kind of movie are we talking about?"

"Oh it's just some kind of avant-garde project the film club is in the middle of making to show around amateur film festivals around the country." the girl explained as she pushed her right hand against her chin.

"Say...can my friends be in this movie too?" Satsuki kindly asked the girl.

"Sorry, we just need you, Satsuki Matoi." the girl replied, declining the girl in the white school uniform's request. "Perhaps the next time we need actors on another project, we'll consider having your entire group appear in it."

"Oh okay then." Satsuki responded with a look of disappointment on her face, though Nonon and the others start to suspect something suspicious about the girl's plan. "So when do you need me?"

"Right about now, Satsuki Matoi. Just follow me." the girl told her, which Satsuki then nodded back and followed the girl to their destination. Although Nonon and the others wanted to tell Satsuki that this might be a trap, they decided not to since they know Satsuki can totally hold on her own in case their suspicion turns out to be true.

 

After leaving her friends behind, Satsuki arrived at a building that is usually reserved for extracurricular activities after school. The girl that she followed then stepped right up to the entrance door, opened it and told her, "Come inside, Satsuki Matoi. Don't want to keep the director waiting."

Without any reservations, Satsuki entered the building, only for the girl to shut the door on her and lock it, leaving Satsuki in complete darkness.

"Hah. I knew this was going to happen." Satsuki spoke out, completely unfazed by being tricked. "Are you in here, Ryuko Kiryuin? I know you're responsible for this silliness, wherever you are. Just go ahead and show yourself so you can save yourself from any more embarrassment."

Despite calling Ryuko out, the lights then turned on in the building, revealing Film Club President Henry Thompson and his circle of friends, who all happen to standing in front of Satsuki, all while a camera operator is seen filming it all.

"Well well well. It's about time we met in person, Satsuki Matoi." Henry told Satsuki as two ladies standing by him were seen putting on creepy looking transparent masks. "I've heard many, many things about you and your friends in my short time being here."

"Lemme guess? You're that American that transferred here two and a half weeks ago." Satsuki replied as she realized who she's talking to. "For someone who's only been here for so long, you sure as heck talk like some kinda big shot."

"That's what happens when you get on President Kiryuin's good side whereas you have been nothing but fucking herpes to her since you've arrived here." Henry replied back while grinning as he tugged on his leather jacket.

"Dude, spare the childish insults. That won't help you out much."

"Nah, Satsuki. My insults aren't going to do shit in helping me and my film club pals kick your motherfucking ass but our clothes will!" Henry yelled out as his fellow members of the film club generated some sharp objects out of their clothes. Henry himself, on the other hand, put on an oversized white mask that resembled the face of an ancient greek statue, ripped his clothes off, revealing bright red straps attached to a red speedo and picked up a machine gun, which prompted him to start shooting it like a maniac.

"Ready for a fight, Junketsu?" Satsuki asked her kamui as she grabbed onto the lever on her glove.

"As always." he replied, which Satsuki then pulled said lever, activating Junketsu's combat form. She then pulled her scissor blade out and began spinning it around, deflecting the bullets coming out of Henry's machine gun, much to his annoyance.

Henry then stopped firing his machine gun and shouted out, "Girls! Gut that fucking slut like she's a goddamn fish!" as he stepped back to conserve ammunition.

The masked girls then charged at Satsuki, both wielding funky looking knives. The first one, who's mask looked like the face of an old lady, began taking swipes at Satsuki, only for her to deflect the attacks with her scissor blade. However, this didn't last long as the scissor blade swatted the knives so hard, it knocked them out of the woman's hands, which was followed by Satsuki smacking her with the dull side of her scissor blade, sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

The other girl, who's mask looks like the face of a downright creepy woman, launches herself towards Satsuki, armed with rusty, bloodstained meat cleavers. Satsuki and the girl then locked horns via their weapons, which prompted the girl to lean her face towards Satsuki's and sarcastically tell her, "Don't hate me because i'm pretty."

"Bold words for someone who hides her face!" Satsuki shouted back, which she then headbutted the masked girl, cracking the girl's mask and knocking her unconscious in the process.

 

With his girls taken out, Henry ran towards Satsuki and began swinging the machine gun around like a baseball bat, trading blows and clashing their weapons against each other. However, before Henry could manage to actually touch Satsuki, his machine gun was suddenly split into two through the sheer force and raw power of the blue colored scissor blade.

"Aw fuck!" Henry yelled as he realized he's been rendered completely defenseless. He then got on his knees, shoved his arms out and begged, "C'mon Satsuki Matoi. I got nothing personal against you. Just please...leave my ass alone."

Satsuki then took Henry's mask off, told him as she was smirking, "Neither do I, dude." and kicked him in the face, knocking him down onto the ground.

The camera man then noticed that the others have been dealt with, turned it towards Satsuki and popped the lens off. A geyser of fire then began to emit out of where the lens originally was, heading towards Satsuki like a demon straight out of the bowels of hell. She then pushed her blade towards the flame and bared through the scorching inferno without much of a scratch. Once the flames passed by, Satsuki ran up to the camera, chopped it up into little pieces, smashed the camera man in the face with the handle of her scissor blade and clobbered him with her right knee.

 

With the film club completely taken out, Satsuki spun her scissor blade and ran down a hallway, telling herself, "Ryuko Kiryuin, you clever jerk. Siccing out the film club on me to do your dirty work. How much lower can you go?". However, she then stopped at a grinding halt when she saw the biology club president standing in the middle of the hallway, now with the left half of his head reduced to just being a skull.

"What happened to you, dude?" Satsuki sincerely asked the two faced man. "Looks like you've been in a bit of a rough patch as of late."

"No need to ask me about what i've been through, Satsuki Matoi." the biology club president replied with a sinister grin. "The only person you need to worry about is yourself."

Satsuki then began to feel something climbing on her back, which she then reached towards it with her left hand, only to feel absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. However, right as she started to aim her sword towards the biology club president, Satsuki felt a very strong force wrap around her neck, trying to choke the life out of her.

"You see, Satsuki Matoi. Me and my biology club friends have created the ultimate beings to help our beloved school president to put you in your place. None of us may be able to see them but we like to refer them as...fiends without faces." the biology club president laughed as he watched Satsuki's complexion turn to a slight shade of purple, coughing up a storm.

"Satsuki Matoi, I can see this beast." Junketsu told her as he saw something that resembled a spinal cord wrapped around Satsuki's neck. "Just shove your blade against your back."

Without any question, Satsuki quickly stabbed the seemingly empty void behind her, which, much to her surprise, resulted in her hearing a loud, high pitched shriek, followed by the scissor blade and her backside being plastered in some kind of fluid. She pulled the blade back and much to her surprise, saw a monster that resembled a human brain impaled onto her scissor blade.

"Hey, man. I think I just gave this experiment of yours a real migraine." Satsuki sarcastically quipped as she showed the biology club president the deceased creature.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the biology club president screamed, which he then kicked open a nearby cage, letting the rest of his club's monstrous creations roam free and attack Satsuki.

"Brace yourself, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu warned her as he saw a swarm of the brain creatures make their way towards them. "Just follow my lead and we'll take care of these parasites in no time."

Satsuki then raised her blade, ready to strike upon command, which Junketsu then told her, "Strike at your left", resulting on her swinging her sword in said direction, cutting several more brain creatures in several gory chunks. Junketsu then spotted several more of the gray matter creatures and told Satsuki, Now strike at your right.".

She then turned towards her right, extended her blade back and swinged it, immediately piercing through the tender flesh of the bizarre creatures and covering much of the floor in their blood.

The biology club president then backed away from Satsuki, turned his head towards his left shoulder and yelled, "Guys! THROW THE CHEMICALS!".

Several young men and women dressed in lab coats, as well as sporting the same half skin half skull motif with their heads, appeared from out of the shadows and tossed jars filled up with a glowing green liquid towards Satsuki, who quickly jumped away from where she was standing and towards the lesser members of the biology club. She then extended her blade back and cut through all of their clothes, reducing said clothing into dust which sent them all flying onto the ceiling.

Right after she dealt with the other members of the biology club, Satsuki began approaching the club president, which sent chills down his spine. Despite that, he pulled a pistol out and shouted, "You make a move or i'll nlow your fuc...", only for Satsuki to swat the pistol out of his hand and tear up his clothes with her scissor blade. Like his contemporaries in the biology club, he flew into the ceiling and fell down onto a pile full of them, all knocked out cold.

 

Having taken care of the film and biology clubs, Satsuki continued down the building, only to run into a massive group of many of the other clubs on the campus, all ready to tear her apart from limb to limb. Although they all expected to see Satsuki's confidence to have deteriorated a bit upon seeing them, but instead she simply smiled and casually walked towards them. Despit their initial confusion, the group made a mad dash towards Satsuki, ready to beat her black and blue.

 

Outside, another set of doors were seen that acted as the building's rear exit. Several grunts and loud thuds were then heard as the doors began to violently shake and pulsate back and forth. Several seconds later, the doors burst open and out came a large gob of nude bodies, pouring out like a stream of water, followed by Satsuki casually walking out of the building, brushing dust off of her and Junketsu while nonchalantly acting like she dealt with totally nothing of note.

"Man I feel bad for dispatching these guys like i'm part of a clean up crew." Satsuki told Junketsu as they began making their way into a garden. "But on the other hand, they kinda deserve no sympy from me for being in cahoots with Ryuko Kiryuin."

"You could say that again." Junketsu laughed back, being amused by his wearer's easy going demeanor towards fighting.

However, Satsuki then accidentally stepped on a gorgeous looking rose with her right foot all while Kusanosuke Yaguruma and Kusatao Uwabami were seen standing several inches away from her. The former looked at Satsuki and screamed, "You ruined my beautiful rose!"

"Hey man, i'm sorry about that." Satsuki sincerely replied as she lifted her foot up and saw the mangled rose on the ground. "I'm being serious, buddy. I had no intention of killing that defenseless plant.

"Too late, bitch!" Kusatao sneered as he tossed his watering can aside. He then turned his head towards Kunsanosuke and shouted, "SUMMON PLANTHULHU!", which prompted his friend to pull out a glass capsule full of a neon blue fluid and throw it onto the dirt, resulting in the goo being released to seep into the earth beneath them.

Suddenly, their surroundings got dark as a rain storm sporadically generated in the middle of a fairly warm morning and the ground began to shake. Satsuki then looked at Junketsu and told him, "This change of weather is rather abrupt."

"Satsuki Matoi. Something big is coming. Be ready for it." Junketsu told her as the gardeners made a run for it.

Satsuki then extended her scissor blade back and attempted to go after the gardeners but out of nowhere, several vines came spitting out of the dirt and wrapped around her legs, preventing her from moving.

"The heck did we just find ourselves in? A friggin' tentacle hentai?!" Satsuki sarcastically told her kamui as the vines' clutches grew tighter. Despite that, she quickly got them off of her with the help of her scissor blade and continued onto chasing after the gardeners, which ended up being short lived as a gigantic plant beast burst out of the ground, completely catching her off guard.

The monster, which was a freakish melding of alligator, dinosaur and plant, let out a haunting, bone chilling scream as soon as it caught a glimpse of Satsuki.

"I know Ryuko Kiryuin wants my head on a silver platter but this is ridiculous." Satsuki told Junketsu as drool started to dribble out of the massive plant monster's jaws.

"Could it be that you, Satsuki Matoi, is not confident in taking a giant monster down?" Junketsu sarcastically asked her since he's not used to hearing his wearer have reservations over taking on a threat.

"Nope." Satsuki smirked back as she extended her scissor blade towards her right shoulder. "This overgrown weed shouldn't be much of a problem to take care of."

She then knelt back and jumped, launching herself towards the gigantic plant monster, ready to make a salad out of it. However, right before she could jump onto it, the beast smacked her away with its tentacle like vibe, sending her crashing back into the ground. Upon hitting the ground, the sheer impact of both the attack and Satsuki's landing left a sizable crater in the shape of her body.

"That...didn't quite pan out so well as I thought it would." Satsuki told Junketsu as she slowly stood up and got out of the crater.

"Hah! I knew you would be no match for Planthullu!" Kusanosuke laughed as he watched Satsuki seemingly get over matched by his and his fellow garden club leader.

"Man, we're gonna be looked at as goddamn gods in President Kiryuin's eyes when this is over with." Kusatao added as he high fived his friend.

"You dudes are soooo confident that you'll be the ones that can end me!" Satsuki chuckled as she pointed her scissor blade towards them in spite of looking a bit scratched and bruised up. She then told Junketsu, "Alright buddy. It's time to get...a little messy.", leaned her scissor blade back and ran towards the plant monster.

The creature, having seen Satsuki regain her energy, attempted to smack her away with its tentacle vines again but instead witnessed her amputating them as soon as they got close to her. She then jumped right towards the beast's chest, stabbed it with her scissor blade and made a fairly deep incision that made an opening for her.

"The hell is she going to do?!" Kusatao stammered as the sight he's currently witnessing.

Without any hesitation, Satsuki then jumped inside the plant monster, which it then began to panic a bit, realizing that something is inside it. It tried to puke Satsuki out, but it ended up being a failed effort as the creature's stomach began to violently pulsate. In a split second, Satsuki then came bursting out of the plant monster, completely doused in goopy green slime.

Both gardeners then looked completely horrified as they saw Satsuki landing onto the ground, having killed their precious creature. They tried to run away but instead ran into Satsuki, who had managed to catch up with them in the opposite direction.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Satsuki sarcastically asked the gardeners as she had a mischievous grin on her face.

 

A few seconds later, the sight of the gardeners reduced to their birthday suits being launched in the air was seen in the reflection of some binoculars. The person, who turned out to be Ryuko Kiryuin, lowered them and had an expression of sheer rage in her face, threw the binoculars onto the ground and yelled, "THIS IS BULLSHIT! NOT A SINGLE FUCKING MEMBER OF THOSE PISSANT SCHOOL CLUBS COULD DO IT!"

"Calm down, Ryuko-chan." Mako calmly told her friend as she was sitting on a chair next to her. "I'm sure you'll eventually sort this out."

"Shut the fuck up, Mako!" Ryuko sneered back as she began to pace around the room. "Call Maiko. I like to have a word with her."

 

"What do you want, Ryuko?" Maiko asked her a few minutes after her presence was requested.

"How's that power suit of yours?" Ryuko replied as she was seen standing in front of a window. "Did you do any repairs to it after your previous encounter with Satsuki Matoi?"

"Yes, Ryuko. I spent much of my free time during the past month upgrading it." Maiko replied back while smirking.

"Good. I need you to use it and rip that fucking bitch Satsuki's heart out!" Ryuko yelled out as she turned around and looked right into Maiko's eyes.

"Whatever you say." Maiko nodded back and made her way to the door. However, before she could leave, Ryuko threw Bakuzan at the door and added, "Save it for tomorrow.", which Maiko then shrugged back and left the office.

 

The following morning, Satsuki and company again arrived at Honnoji as usual. As Satsuki passed by a puddle of water, she noticed two unusually large gaps in it which sent off some warning signals in her.

"What's the matter, Satsuki?" Nonon asked as she saw her friend pull her scissor blade out.

"Shhhh. We're not alone." Satsuki replied, smirking as she extended her sword back and swung it towards the seemingly empty void above the puddle.

However, her attack was immediately deflected by an invisible blade, confirming Satsuki's suspicions.

The invisible person then locked its blade against Satsuki's and kicked her in the chest, sending her hurling towards a wall. Thankfully, this wasn't enough to disarm or harm the long haired beauty, who quickly got back onto her feet.

 

With the illusion compromised, the figure walked out of the puddle and disabled its stealth camo, revealing the attacker to be Maiko, who's wearing a refined, sleeker looking version of her cybernetic armor.

"I see you made a few changes to that suit of yours, Maiko Ogure." Satsuki inquired as she saw her enemy's getup. "Still, I don't think it's still enough to make that spawn of Rockman X and Kamen Rider outfit capable of striking me and Junketsu down."

"Hah! That's why I prepared myself and made a new addition to this suit's arsenal of your life's destruction." Maiko laughed as the armor on the lower right arm retracted its wrist blade and replaced it with a cannon that covered her entire right hand. She then planted her left hand onto it and began charging it.

Satsuki quickly realized what Maiko was doing and pushed her scissor blade out in an attempt to deflect much of the hand cannon attack as possible. Maiko then shot a sickly blue fireball out of her cannon, which Satsuki's blade was able to withstand the blast, preventing herself from taking any damage. The aggressive velocity of the cannon attack, however, sent her flying into a wall, leaving behind a bit of a crack in it as she slid onto the ground.

"Satsuki!" Nonon and the others shouted as they saw their friend taken out.

"Step aside, you shits!" Maiko growled at Satsuki's friends as she started to pass by them. "President Kiryuin doesn't want you all to interfere with her plans to make an example out of your precious friend Satsuki Matoi.". She then turned her head towards Nonon, grabbed a hold of her shirt and added, "Especially a traitor to the Kiryuin Conglomerate like you, Nonon Jakuzure!"

"Can't call me a traitor when Lady Kiryuin betrayed my love of music." Nonon snickered back, which got a bit of a rise out of Maiko, who quickly switched her right arm's weapon back to the wrist blade but before she could strike, Gamagoori back handed her with his left hand, launching her into the air and crash landing through the same building that was the location of yesterday's brawl.

"I bet that felt good." Nonon told Gamagoori after he impulsively prevented her from getting hurt, though she's capable enough of handling herself in the heat of battle.

"Yeah, it kinda did." Gama replied as he let out a light laugh and brushed off some tiny broken pieces of Maiko's armor off his hand. He then turned around to help Satsuki up but saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit, Satsuki Matoi. I hate it when you do that.".

"Man, you should be used to that by now." Nonon smirked back as she patted him on the back.

 

Inside the building of the fight that happened the day before, Maiko was seen laying on a pile of debris. She got back onto her feet and noticed that some of her high tech armor received some damage after she got struck by Gamagoori's attack.

"Damn. After all those repairs and upgrades I put into it, someone just couldn't resist fucking my precious armor up again." Maiko groaned as she stretched her arms and checked to see if the armor on her arms suffered much damage, which, much to her relief, wasn't the case.

However, before she could do anything, a blue, black and white flash of colors came running towards her, which she reacted to by extracting her wrist blade out and extending her right arm out towards the blinding aura of colors.

Much to her surprise, when she stopped the colors in its tracks, Maiko found herself faced to face with Satsuki Matoi, who's now wearing her kamui in its combat form and their respective weapons were tensely locked against each other in mortal coil.

"Ooooh. Now we can finish off what we were doing a good month ago, Satsuki Matoi." Maiko maliciously told her opponent as she looked into her eyes.

"Likewise." Satsuki replied, sounding far more calm and level headed than the person opposite her. She then pulled her scissor blade away from Maiko's wrist blade and began exchanging blows and attacks with her, none of which made any significant impact.

"Feeling a little rusty, Satsuki Matoi? You sure look like it." Maiko laughed as the blue and black haired woman was seemingly incapable of getting the upper hand in this stalemate.

"That's what you think." Satsuki laughed back and kicked Maiko in the chest with her right foot. Even with her protective armor on, the sheer blunt impact of the high heel boot that's a part of Junketsu was strong enough to take the wind out of her sails, bringing Maiko down to her knees.

"You bitch!" Maiko angrily yelled as she switched out the wrist blade for the hand cannon. She then aimed it at Satsuki and shot out several small, speedy blasts that the kamui wearing wise cracker effortlessly dodged in exceedingly comical ways, all of which successfully got on Maiko's nerves.

"So about that thing you said about me being a bit rusty, Maiko Ogure." Satsuki sarcastically told her opponent as she continued to avoid the rapid fire hand cannon blasts. "Is that argument still holding any water for you?"

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" Maiko screamed as she stopped shooting out quicker yet weaker blasts and began to charge up a much more powerful attack in a desperate attempt to swiftly kill Satsuki off, even if the resulting blast makes Maiko accidentally commit suicide in the process.

"Satsuki! Activate Decapitation Mode!" Junketsu barked at her as he nervously watched the charging hand cannon blast grow at a disturbingly fast rate.

"Junketsu?! The heck are you talking about?!" Satsuki yelled back, somewhat horrified by the potential implications by her kamui's request. "I'm not going to cut her friggin' head off for flippin' sake!"

"You won't have to. Just trust me."

Despite being hesitant to do what she was requested, Satsuki made her scissor blade extend itself a bit and held it out, hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to committing murder or get blown up.

 

As Maiko continued to charge up her hand cannon, smoke began to emit from her armor and a computerized voice informed, "Warning! Warning! You power suit is overheating! Prolonged hand cannon charging may result on this user's self-termination!"

"Oh fuck off!" Maiko scoffed at her armor's AI interface and continued to charge the blast. Her armor then began to crack a bit as the energy being emitted from the hand cannon became so big, it lit up the entire building with a sickly blue hue. The lenses in Maiko's helmet then cracked and she started to clench her teeth together as she felt a mild burning sensation on her skin.

With the electronics inside her armor going haywire, Maiko finally stopped charging her hand cannon and shot out an enormous blast that was comparable to a comet. However, much to her shock, Satsuki's scissor blade was able to firmly stop the blast. Despite feeling the aggressive pressure of the blast, Satsuki managed to change its momentum and smack it right back towards Maiko, who's eyes widen in sheer horror as she saw it fly back towards her. The blast then furiously hit Maiko, completely shattering her armor and sent her hurling out of the building, all while she let out an agonizing scream of terror.

 

"Ryuko-chan! What happened to Maiko-chan?" Mako asked as she sat in her friend's office, fiddling with a typewriter for some reason.

"Murdering that fucking bitch Satsuki Matoi's ass." Ryuko viciously groaned as she stood in front of a window. "...or at least I assume she is."

Immediately after Ryuko made her assumption, Maiko came crashing through the window and collided with her school president, knocking them both onto the floor. However, the collision wasn't strong enough to render Ryuko unconscious. She then got up and saw Maiko, who was reduced to her birthday suit and had a slight red hue to her skin, obviously a tell tale sign of her receiving very minor burns from her failed stunt.

After she stepped away from Maiko, who was laying on the floor, completely out of it, Ryuko looked out the window and saw Satsuki smiling and waving.

"Is this really the best you can do, Ryuko Kiryuin?" Satsuki sarcastically asked her rival as she leaned against her scissor blade, which was pierced into the ground. "For someone who wants to spill my blood all over yourself, you sure as heck are doing a pretty poor job at trying.".

"Ryuko. If you want me to shut her up, I can easily do the..." Sanageyama told his girlfriend as he sat on a leather couch in the office, watching his significant other become extremely angered for fairly petty reasons.

"Uzu, baby. Please shut up." Ryuko groaned back in a slightly less aggressive tone than usual. "This is not your battle."

"C'mon, Ryuko. Just let me handle this." Sanageyama replied, aggravated by his girlfriend's thick headed attitude.

"No. Just don't." Ryuko yelled back, sounding like some fatigue is starting to set in.

"Ryuko-chan! What is Honnoji Academy's address?" Mako shouted at her friend as she was holding onto her cellphone. "Maiko-chan looks like she really needs an ambulance.". However, Ryuko was so annoyed by everything going on around her, she yanked the cellphone out of Mako's hands and threw it towards Satsuki out the window. Although it did hit her in the face, it did absolutely no damage to her at all, instead resulting in her rival laughing off Ryuko's pitiful attempt at retaliation.

While Ryuko's face began to turn volcanic red, she immediately noticed her boyfriend standing several inches away from her rival and screamed out, "OH WHAT THE FUCK!"

 

"So you must be Ryuko Kiryuin's boyfriend." Satsuki inquired as she saw him standing close to her. "I really like to know what you see in her."

"Satsuki Matoi. I know you and Ryuko don't see eye to eye but please trust me." Sanageyama replied in a fairly concerned, serious tone. "She may act like a real bitch most of the time but I know the real Ryuko Kiryuin."

"The one that you sleep with on any given chance?" Satsuki bluntly replied back, laughing a little. "That's what Nonon told me when she was associated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

Taken aback by Satsuki's deadpan response, Sanageyama reluctantly pulled a long green bandana out of one of his jacket's pockets, wrapped it against his eyes, unsheathed a wooden katana and pointed it towards his girlfriend's rival.

"Huh. I never took you as someone who liked to fight blind." Satsuki inquired as she watched Uzu prepare for battle. She then pulled her scissor blade out of the ground and added, "Whatever, i'm sure that handicap means i'll have an easier time fighting you."

"Don't be so sure of that, Satsuki Matoi." Sanageyama calmly replied as he continued to stand still, ready to attack at any minute. "Just because I have absolutely no bad blood towards you doesn't mean i'm going to take you lightly in a fight. Neither should you."

 

"Heh. It's nice to see someone who actually gives a darn about their fighting tools of the trade." Satsuki dryly replied back, still not taking Uzu completely seriously, though she did admire his earnest attitude towards combat. She then lifted her scissor blade in the air and lunged towards him, ready to trade blows with him. However, she then felt a rapid succession of blows to her limbs, all accompanied by Sanageyama shouting out three specific words, all in a focused, dead serious tone.

_**"HEAD!"** _

The first attack was a clubby blow to the top of Satsuki's head. Though it wasn't harsh enough to give her any health threatening damage, it did sting like a S.O.B.

_**"BODY!"** _

The second attack went straight to Satsuki's chest. Again, not the worst attack she's felt in her journey so far but it did make her heart skip a few beats and threw her into a brief but scratchy coughing fit.

_**"WRIST!"** _

The third and final attack went right into Satsuki's wrist. Both of them. These were easily the most pain inducing of them all up to this point, easily comparable to a religious icon's rosie palms getting impaled by rusty, oversized thumb tacks. Maybe this was what a long deceased British rock and roll icon was thinking of when he sang, "A dig in the ribs and then a kick in the head." way back in 1974. This particular attack was so painful, it successfully managed to knock the scissor blade out of Satsuki's clutches.

"How? How the heck were you able to do that?" Satsuki confusingly muttered as she dizzily stumbled around and clumsily picked her scissor blade back up.

"When I close my eyes, I can sense the world in its entirety. Front and behind mean nothing to me." Sanageyama replied as he continue to stand in front of Satsuki like if he did not move a single muscle during his attacks.

"Then why don't you sew your eyes shut?" Satsuki asked him in a somewhat condescending way. "If you're freakishly powerful when you shut your eyes, wouldn't closing them permanently be the logical thing to do?"

"If I had my eyes sewed shut, it would rob me of seeing my lovely Ryuko's perky tits get hard when we pleasure each other." Sanageyama responded, which immediately made the entire situation extremely awkward.

"Uh...that was more information than I wanted." Satsuki stammered back as she got the mental image of Sanageyama making love with Ryuko Kiryuin, something she never wanted to see, let alone imagine.

With Satsuki caught off-guard, Sanageyama resumed his offense, repeating his rapid fire precision attack sequence.

_**"HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"** _

_**"HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"** _

_**"HEAD! BODY! WRIST!"** _

"Satsuki Matoi. This is ridiculous. How is this guy capable of executing all of this?" Junketsu asked her in a panicked stupor.

"I really, really don't know, Junketsu." Satsuki groaned back as Sanageyama comically beat her up like a pinball. "If only I knew about this nonsense ahead of time."

_**"HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"** _

As Sanageyama continued his repetitious but successful attack pattern on Satsuki Matoi, Nonon and the others arrived, only to find their best friend getting beat up silly.

"Satsuki!" Nonon yelled as she saw her friend in sheer agony, even while wearing her kamui.

"I got this covered, Nonon Jakuzure." Gamagoori told the pink haired girl with a strong sense of confidence in his voice.

Gama then stepped away from the group and began approaching Satsuki in an attempt to help get out of this messy situation. However, he then heard Inumuta yell out, "Careful, Gamagoori. Whoever is beating the tar of Satsuki Matoi is one tricky son of a bitch."

"Hah hah hah! You don't need to worry about me, Inumuta. I'm still bigger than this trickster that you're talking about and that's all that matters!"

"Exactly, doggy." Nonon sarcastically chimed in, agreeing with Gamagoori's disagreement towards Inu's warning.

Gama then stomped towards Satsuki, caught a quick glimpse of Sanageyama and tried to knock his lights out, only for him to briefly do his series of attacks on him instead.

_**"HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"** _

"Hang in there, froggy!" Nonon shouted as she pulled some hunting knives out of her purse and tossed them towards the extremely quick footed boyfriend of President Kiryuin. Much to her disappointment, Sanageyama effortlessly deflected all of the knives and sent them hurling towards Inumuta. Nonon suddenly caught on this, jumped towards Inu and knocked him onto the ground, preventing him from becoming a knife cushion.

"Next time you knock my ass down, Nonon, you should also try and protect my laptop too!" Inumuta groaned at her, annoyed that his laptop got scratched up a bit.

"Oh come on, doggy. I was just saving your life, dammit!" Nonon yelled back, disgusted that all he cares about is the condition of his laptop.

"I appreciate the help, Nonon, but remember. My laptop's safety is more important than me. Got that?"

Taken aback by Inu's obsessive devotion to his laptop, Nonon shook her head back and quietly replied, "Yes."

_**"HEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRISTHEADBODYWRIST!"** _

"Gamagoori, why haven't you stopped him from beating us up?" Satsuki asked her blonde haired friend as Sanageyama continued his attack pattern on both of them.

"He's moving too goddamn fast for me to get a clear shot at him." Gama shouted back.

"Just punch him. I'm sure you'll get in a lucky shot." Satsuki replied, trying her hardest to hide the pain she's in.

Despite some slight hesitations, Gamagoori pulled his right arm back and swung it towards Sanageyama, hoping for the best. Much to his relief, Gama's fist smashed right into Uzu's face, sending him tumbling down the ground as his momentum came to a crashing halt. He then got back up, readied his wooded sword again and told Gama, "So you want to fight too, big guy? I'm sure as hell ready to take you on as well.."

"UZU SANAGEYAMA! DIDN'T I FUCKING TELL YOU THIS IS NOT YOUR FUCKING FIGHT!?" Ryuko screamed at her boyfriend as she suddenly appeared behind him and ripped the bandana off of his face, which immediately got a funny reaction out of Nonon and the others.

"Ryuko baby, why?" Sanageyama whined back as his physics and logic defying abilities were completely stripped from him no sooner than someone snapping their fingers. "I was just having some fun with Satsuki Matoi and her friends."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that, Uzu. I told you to not ever, EVER get involved in my own personal matters, goddammit!" Ryuko yelled out, completely disgusted that her boyfriend disobeyed her request. "Now please get the fuck back inside, baby. Just for your own good."

Although he was completely frustrated by Ryuko's attitude, Sanageyama sighed in disappointment, replied, "Whatever." and walked back into the main building of the school.

"Holy shit! President Kiryuin just pussy whipped that monkey of a boyfriend!" Nonon laughed to herself having just witnessed Ryuko psychologically overpower her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's kinda pathetic." Inumuta nodded back, agreeing with her.

 

Having seen Ryuko take her boyfriend out of the situation against his will, Satsuki muttered, "Huh. For someone who wants me dead, you sure as heck sabotaged your own little plan by forcing your lover to stop fighting."

"I didn't sabotage shit, Satsuki Matoi." Ryuko shouted back as she pulled Bakuzan out and pointed it towards her rival. "He was never meant to fight you."

"But why?" Satsuki replied, confused by Ryuko's questionable reason for not wanting Sanageyama to fight her battles. "He was doing something that everyone else you fetched to take me down has failed to do. Actually succeeding in beating me up."

"I don't fucking care that he was beating you up, Satsuki Matoi. He was never asked to do so, nor did I ever planned on asking him to lend me a hand. All that matters is that he has no relevance in my desires to see you die."

"But that's just stupid talk, Ryuko Kiryuin. You're far more clueless and aloof than I could even imagine. I mean, you eliminate the only chance you have at obtaining a definitive victory in favor of sending inferior forces out to their inevitable failure. I'm no expert of the battlefield myself but gee wiz, your incompetent views of make karaoke amateur hour look like studio professionals. If this wasn't real life, it would be really funny but no, its just downright depressing. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ryuko Kiryuin. Like, really, really ashamed of just about everything you do."

"What the hell is Satsuki saying?" Inumuta asked Nonon, having lost track of Satsuki's rambling diatribe towards President Kiryuin.

"I have no goddamn clue." Nonon replied, less surprised by Satsuki's semi-gibberish rant. "I think she's just high again."

"Isn't what you always say whenever Satsuki Matoi says something weird?" Gamagoori quipped back, alarmed by the amount of times Nonon theorized that some of the stranger things her friend has said is due to her love of marijuana. "If you ask me, that can't be any good."

"I suppose you're right." Nonon nodded, slightly agreeing with the tan skinned man that dwarfed her in sheer size. "Then again, I smoke hash too, but not nearly as much as Satsuki does."

 

"So are you done rambling about, Satsuki Matoi?" Ryuko groaned out, growing impatient.

"Uh...I could mention that..." Satsuki replied, happily ready to talk some more but she was then immediately cut off when Ryuko screamed back, "SILENCE! Tomorrow, i'm going to make sure I finish you once and for all. Since the other Honnoji student clubs couldn't do the trick and my head of security Maiko Ogure just put herself on sick leave, I have no choice but to ask my dearest friend to go out and embarrass the ever living fuck out of you.".

Ryuko then saw Mako entering the main courtyard, looking to see if the ambulance has arrived, pointed Bakuzan towards her and shouted, "MAKO! You will fight ugly ass Satsuki Matoi here tomorrow morning. I know you got that fighting spirit in you."

"WHAT?!" Mako yelled back, completely surprised that Ryuko is asking her to fight Satsuki. Suddenly, everything went dark and a spotlight surrounded her as she had her arms crossed against each other and sticking above her head, accompanied by an ethereal chorus shouting out, _**"HALLELUJAH!"**_.

Like the last time she did this, Mako began doing some surreal, cartoonish poses as she told her friend, "Me?! Fight Satsuki-chan? How, how, how, how am I supposed to fight her?! The club presidents at Honnoji all fell in defeat, Maiko-chan burned herself when she fell and you refused Sanageyama-san to fight on your behalf, yet i'm your last resort to beating Satsuki-chan?! I don't, don't, don't, don't, don't know how I can?!"

"Don't worry, Mako." Ryuko calmly replied as she walked up and hugged her. "My mother will think of something. She always does."

"Wow. This is low. Low even for Ryuko Kiryuin's standards." Satsuki inquired as she watched the school president ask her best friend to fight her battles, which she found to be extremely hypocritical of Ryuko in light of what she did to her boyfriend when he tried to get himself involved in this rivalry.

"You shut the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi!" Ryuko yelled at her rival, pointing her katana towards her. "Hopefully this will be the last time you'll be a thorn on my side because after tomorrow, my vice president Mako Mankanshokou will beat the motherfucking shit out of your goddamn hideous ass face so badly, you'll have to eat through a fucking straw for the rest of your fucking life!"

"We'll see about that." Satsuki replied, smiling since she doubts Mako will even be a challenge compared to Sanageyama.

 

"Mom. Can you help me out with something?" Ryuko asked her mother as she entered her office at HQ.

"Why yes, sugar cube." Ragyo replied as she sat by her desk, drinking a glass of red wine as usual. "Just specify what it is and i'll get it done in no time."

"Can you have the grand couturier make one of those goku uniforms for Mako?" Ryuko replied back, which she then tossed a manga towards her manga as a reference point. "Give the American this book and have him use it as a reference point."

"Definitely, my darling sugar cube." Ragyo responded, totally on board with her daughter's request. "I'm sure this uniform will be a lot easier for our grand couturier to make than that...unfortunate waste of precious life fibers that first uniform ended up being."

"Thanks, mom." Ryuko told Ragyo and subsequently left her office, leaving the manga in her possession.

 

A half hour later, grand couturier Charlie Tapatío was seen looking at the manga as Ragyo, Ryuko and Mako were standing in front of him inside his workplace. He then slowly put the manga down, looked at his boss and yelled, "You gotta be fucking kidding me? This is the stupidest idea of a uniform i've ever seen."

Offended by his statement, Mako, who normally doesn't exert herself in these situations, got into Charlie's face and yelled, "WHAT?! This not a stupid idea of a goku uniform, grand couturier! This is how I want to look when I go beat up Ryuko-chan's rival tomorrow! I must, must, must, must have my goku uniform look like this!"

Completely bemused by Mako's request in spite of their visions clashing with each other, Charlie shrugged in defeat and replied, "Fine. I'll make your stupid goku uniform look like this. Happy?!"

"YAY! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much, grand couturier!" Mako happily yelled back, ecstatic that she'll get her goku uniform the way she envisioned it as she gave Charlie a bear hug that put quite a bit of strain of his back. She then jumped off and hopped her way out of the room, still blabbering on over her excitement even as her voice trailed away out of the room with her.

"Man, someone needs to reevaluate that girl's psyche." Charlie muttered, feeling a little unnerved after his encountered with Ryuko's eccentric friend.

"Ms. Mankanshokou is perfectly normal, Mr. Tapatío." Ragyo sternly replied as she was standing next to her daughter. "Then again, I only hired you for your hands, not your mouth."

Despite disliking what Ragyo told him, Charlie opted out of replying and just shook his head in agreement.

"Good. The less you talk, Mr. Tapatío, the better things are for everyone else."

 

The following morning, Satsuki and her group of friends arrived at Honnoji Academy, all feeling a strong sense of deja vu since the last few days started out this same exact way, followed by someone associated with the Kiryuin Conglomerate getting in a fight with Satsuki.

"Alright. Let's see who's gonna you now." Nonon told her friend as they and the boys stood in the courtyard, awaiting the same schtick as before.

Shortly after Nonon's quip, the group, as well as other people who attend the school, saw Mako Mankanshokou exit the main building, slowly making her way towards Satsuki and company. Unlike most of the time people have seen her in person, Mako now has a black leather jacket with red spikes hanging over a sleeveless white business shirt and a gray mid lengthh skirt, is wearing a black leather cap over her short brain hair, has shiny black getas strapped to her feet and is biting down on a green chewing straw, all of which is a part of her goku uniform made for her over the course of the evening before.

"Mankanshokou?!" Gamagoori stammered at the sight of her.

"Get a load of this shit." Nonon quipped as she saw Mako slowly approaching down the courtyard, looking far more serious than ever before.

"President Kiryuin has really gone off the deep end." Iori muttered at his friends. "This is just all kinds of wrong even for her."

"Hold on a second, guys. I think I can make a short order out of this obstacle." Satsuki told the others as she pulled her scissor blade out and approached Mako, completely unfazed. She then looked at the vice president and spoke, "Nice getup you got there, Mako Mankanshokou. I would recommend you to put your arms through that snazzy jacket's sleeves though. They look really awkward just hanging around you."

Rather than liking Satsuki's compliment, Mako instead replied to it by punching Satsuki in the face with her right hand, which was wearing a brass knuckle with her name on it, leaving behind a rather nasty look mark on Satsuki's right cheek.

"Oooooh. That had to hurt." Inumuta inquired as he saw the school vice president clobber the woman who saved his life in the face.

Mako then pulled out a spiked baseball bat and attempted to wait on Satsuki, who blocked all of the vice president's attacks with her scissor blade.

"Satsuki Matoi. Should we synchronize and get this out of the way?" Junketsu asked her, wondering why she hasn't activated his combat mode.

"It's not worth it." Satsuki quickly replied as she continued to block Mako's attacks. "We should save that in case Little Miss President herself finally faces me like a grown woman."

"Heh. We shall see." Junketsu lightly chuckled after his wearer's explanation of not synchronizing with him at this moment.

Mako then began to throw gold plated objects at Satsuki, which she was still able to easily deflect them, causing the school vice president to grow increasingly frustrated with her inability to hurt her best friend's rival.

"Why the heck aren't you fighting back, Satsuki-chan?! I wanna fight you!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Mako Mankanshokou." Satsuki calmly replied, unintentionally making the vice president look like a fool in the heat of battle. "And I have zero reason to even want to hurt you. I have absolutely no issues with you, Mako Mankanshokou. Just, stop trying to fight me and throw in the towel. This is absolutely unnecessary."

"But I must. Make. Ryuko-chan. HAPPY!" Mako frustratingly stammered out as she pulled out a long gold chain and wrapped it around Satsuki's torso in an attempt to squeeze the life out of her.

"Ugh. I don't like how this chain feels, Satsuki Matoi." Junketsu groaned as the grip of Mako's dirty, cold gold chain grew tighter on him. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Yeah. I suppose we do." Satsuki quickly replied as she felt as the chain put a lot of pressure on her breasts. She then clenched her left hand tight, pulled her entire left arm back and punched Mako in the face, which resulted in everything was she was doing grinding to a deathly halt.

The chain then fell off of Satsuki and Junketsu as Mako slumped down onto her knees like if the entire world came crashing down on her like a hydrogen bomb hitting a town. Tears began to drip out of her eyes as she looked at her hands, completely unsure of her own well being. While everyone around her looked relatively concerned at seeing the normally aloof, silly school vice president, Gamagoori in particular looked downright devastated at seeing her upset.

"RYUKO-CHAN, I'M SORRY! I CAN'T FIGHT! FORGIVE ME!" Mako cried as she quickly stood back up and took off running to the main building so she can return to the office.

"MAKO!" Gamagoori yelled as he extended his right arm out in an attempt to reach out to her, yet his effort was too little too late, though the others didn't quite catch on what he just did.

"Wow. I never expected that to happen." Junketsu inquired as he saw Mako take off running after getting punched once.

"I know what I did sucks, but it had to be done." Satsuki replied, sounding a bit more glum than usual due to her action resulting in a fairly unpleasant sight.

 

Having just saw her best friend and vice president completely give up fighting for her, Ryuko clenched her teeth together as she realized that she has no one left in her reserves to fight in her behalf. She then plopped down onto her chair, coming to the harsh realization that she has to either throw in the towel and admit defeat or finally get off her bum and fight Satsuki in person.

"Ryuko. If you need any help, I can go out there, shoot that Satsuki bitch in the head and get it over with." Maiko, who now has bandages wrapped around most of her body underneath her school uniform, asked her boss as soon as she saw how utterly horrified she now looks. "The doctor told me I just suffered first degree burns, so i'm completely out of the woods just yet."

"Don't...speak to me, Maiko Ogure." Ryuko replied in a very stoic tone as she coldly sat in a comfy leather chair. "Just...leave me be."

Although Maiko had the urge to reply, she felt a strong aura of rage emitting from her boss that subconsciously told her to leave the office and let her boss sulk all by herself. She then turned around and left the room, leaving Ryuko all by herself as all of the hatred within her steadily grew bigger and bigger by every single passing minute.

 

Several minutes later, Mako slowly entered Ryuko's office and although she was still rather shaken by her decision to forfeit her short lived fight with Satsuki Matoi, she also noticed how downright sinister and unwelcoming the office felt as soon as she got into it, as well as the bizarre sight of a leather chair rocking back and forth as Ryuko sat in it, looking extremely distressed and catatonic.

"Ryuko-chan. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about what I did to you." Mako apologized to her friend as she dried her face off with one of the sleeves of her jacket. "I honestly don't mind fighting, but I see no, no, no, no reason to fight Satsuki-chan. As much as she has embarrassed you on the first day of school, she hasn't really done anything else that shows her being the unlikeable monster you claim she is."

Not wanting to hear anyone talk to her, let alone her best friend, Ryuko gravelly growled out, "Shut up Mako. Just...go home and leave me be."

"But why, Ryuko-chan? Why do you have to keep acting like such a sour puss sometimes?"

"Just...fuck off and leave me alone, Mako Mankanshokou.".

Shocked by Ryuko's outright cold, haunting attitude, Mako quietly turned around and, like Maiko before her, left Ryuko alone to deal with her ever increasing rage and anger with how her feud with Satsuki is turning out.

 

Ryuko continued to quietly sit in her office, all by herself. Memories of the first day of the school year began to flow through her head, mainly those pertaining to Satsuki Matoi calling out how her attitude that day greatly conflicted with how she's portrayed in the media and gossip magazines, as well as recollections of the increasing amount of failures in the rivalry that ensured after that day. She then subconsciously began to hear Satsuki's voice throughout the office, mocking her in every single way possible.

_"Wow. Look at that stupid haircut you got. I'm surprised you even have a boyfriend with such ugly hair. At least my hair is something that can pleasure the eyes of men."_

_"For someone who likes to fancy herself as a person of great wealth and honor, you sure as heck like to wash it away with that cruddy attitude of yours."_

_"Ryuko Kiryuin, you're an embarrassment to everyone who's ever held the title of president...well...not everyone, but you get the point."_

_"It's not like I would stoop down to your level."_

"Shut the fuck up, Satsuki Matoi! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryuko screamed at the voices in her head, treating them like if they're actually in her presence.

Finally fed up with the insults, Ryuko got off the chair, picked it up and began to smash it against every single object as she screamed out some downright incompressible gibberish that largely consisted to her sheer hatred to the white kamui wearing stoner. She continued to rage on in her office, making it look like an utter disaster.

 

Having wrecked her office enough, Ryuko picked Bakuzan up and left her office to make her way to a nearby bathroom. She then found one, opened the door, entered it and shut the door behind her. She then set her sword down, approached a mirror and stared at it, getting a good look of her own face.

"I'm so damaged. I just lost my fucking confidence and my associates got their asses kicked. I dunno what i'm going to do, i've been smoking and drinking like crazy all week, i'm so fucked up. I'm fucking damaged, i'm so fed up with this Satsuki Matoi bitch. I need to know how to end it all. FUCK!" Ryuko yelled at the window, looking completely disgusted with herself. She then began to punch the mirror with her right fist, pretending that it's Satsuki's face. As the flesh of her hand made contact with the sharp broken glass, blood began to splatter onto her uniform. Since Senketsu is very much like Junketsu, he absorbed all of the blood Ryuko lost from her temper tantrum and started to tremble as his eyes dilated in utter terror.

"Ryuko Kiryuin. You're bleeding." Senketsu nervously told his wearer as she continued to get blood everywhere with each subsequent punch to the mirror. "You must stop! I can't...I can't handle the...delicious flavor of your blood."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SENKETSU!" Ryuko screamed back, not caring a single bit about his concerns. "I'M DEALING WITH ENOUGH BULLSHIT AS IS!"

"Please, Ryuko. Just please...GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BLOOD! I MUST HAVE MORE! IT'S SO GOOD!" Senketsu yelled out, growing increasingly crazy over his sudden desire to drink more of Ryuko's blood. The right sleeve of the uniform then started to grow longer in an effort to get closer to the wound on Ryuko's hand and sucked on it.

"Stop it, Senketsu! Stop what you're doing! I demand you to stop it!" Ryuko shouted as Senketsu started to feel tight around her body and mysterious black tentacles sprouted out of him.

"GIVE ME MORE, RYUKO KIRYUIN! GIVE ME MORE!"

"NO! STOP IT!" Ryuko squealed as Senketsu squeezed against her body so tight, she was virtually unable to move. Her body then slumped onto the ground as Senketsu began to spread all over her body. Ryuko then started moaning in a way that could be interpreted as either a moan of sexual ecstasy or a moan of utter pain and agony. Giant bright lights and lightning then started to emit from where Ryuko was sitting and got brighter as she slowly stood back up, appearing to now wear a completely different outfit than before.

"WHAT. IS. THIS...UGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHGGHHHHHH...POWEEEERRRRRR!" Ryuko screamed off the top of her lungs as a huge surge of energy was sent flying through the bathroom, resulting in a massive explosion in the rooftop of the main building at Honnoji Academy.

 

Outside the school, Satsuki and the others noticed the explosion, which threw them off a bit at first but ultimately shrugged it off as typical Kiryuin shenanigans and continued to walk away from the school.

"Satsuki, I don't think there's any way Ryuko can match up to you now." Nonon told her friend as they and the rest of their inner circle sat inside a mom and pop noodle shop. "Let's just call this a victory meal."

"I like the sound of that." Satsuki replied as she chowed down on a beef and chicken noodle bowl. "A victory one month in the making."

 

As Satsuki and the others ate their food, several people outside saw a large fireball heading towards the street at an alarming rate. They all dodged out of the way right when it came colliding into the pavement, leaving behind a fairly nasty looking crater.

"The hell was that?!" Iori yelled as he and the others heard the explosion outside the noodle shop.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's any bigger than me." Gamagoori sarcastically quipped, taking a huge pleasure in having such an abnormally large height and width.

"C'mon everyone. Let's check it out." Satsuki told the others as she stood up and pulled her scissor blade out, which everyone nodded back and followed her out of the noodle shop.

 

"Holy shit. Look at the size of that crater!" Nonon shouted as she and her friends saw what was left over from that explosion.

"According my calculations. Something life fiber related may have been responsible for making this." Inumuta told the others as he fiddled with his laptop.

"I'll take your word for it." Satuski replied as she leaned down towards the crater and got a good look of it.

"SATSUKI MATOI! PREPARE TO GET FUCKED!" a familiar voice screamed at the black and blue haired woman, which she then poked her head up and leaned it against her right shoulder. Much to her surprise, she saw Ryuko Kiryuin, who is now wearing a sleek black and red costume not unlike what Junketsu becomes when she synchronizes with him. Unlike Junketsu's combat form, Senketsu is now sporting two large black spikes that are a part of equally big shoulder pads that are attached to long black and red gloves that cover her entire arm and a chest piece that, unsurprisingly, sports a cleavage window that show off a good portion of Ryuko's breasts. She also happens to have a tiny black and red thong that only cover up so much of her nether regions and shows a good chunk of her buttocks, all attacked to red and black straps that extend up to her chest piece and down to her long black and red boots that also sport some weird frills that are on the top parts of her legs.

"Ryuko Kiryuin. I thought my synchronized outfit was delightfully scandalous but holy smokes, your synchronized outfit is almost too hot for flippin' TV!" Satsuki told her rival as soon as she got a good look at her new attire. "I wish my outfit looked like that!"

"Ooooh Satsuki. Don't make me blush." Junketsu replied in slight embarrassment as his cheeks turned into a pale shade of pink, which resulted in a rather strange sight for the uninitiated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SATSUKI MATOI!" Ryuko yelled back as she unsheathed Bakuzan. "HOW IN THE LIVING FUCK COULD YOU EVEN DESIRE TO BE WEARING SUCH SHAMEFUL CLOTHING! IT'S FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO SHOW SO MUCH OF MY PRECIOUS BODY TO A BUNCH OF DISGUSTING, PERVERTED STRANGERS!"

"No it's not." Satsuki quipped back. "To me, that just shows you're insecure of yourself and lack way more self-esteem than I thought. Just be proud of your awesome body for goodness sake just like I am."

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ryuko screamed as she readied herself for a fight. "NONETHELESS, IT'S COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT NOW! TIME TO FUCKING DIE, YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS, MANFACED, BRUSHY EYEBROWED PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

"Alright, Junketsu. It's showtime!" Satsuki told her kamui as she put her left hand on her glove's lever.

"Right on!" Junketsu yelled back, just as ready for a fight as his wearer is. However, right before Satsuki pulled the lever, he then remembered something and told her, "Since we're going up against another kamui wearing individual, perhaps we should realize our potential power."

"Really? I thought we were pretty strong enough as is, Junketsu." Satsuki replied, surprised that she, in spite of utilizing her kamui's combat form, wasn't reaching their potential.

"Correct, but even though you've been wearing me and utilizing my combat form, we haven't been...well...synchronized with each other correctly. You've been activating it and we do get along on the same page quite well, but if we were to synchronize, we would be a real force to reckon with, especially for your advisory standing in front of you." Junketsu replied back, explaining that in spite of the exceptional power they've been displaying, they could be even stronger if they were to synchronize.

"So what should I do to...ummm...synchronize with you?"

"Simple. Just shout out 'Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Junketsu' in the most boastful, commanding way possible after you pull the lever on your glove and activate my combat form. That way we'll be able to really work wonders with each other.

"Can you please stop talking to your fucking kamui, Satsuki Matoi?!" Ryuko screamed out as she grew impatient with her rival's sudden conversation with her school uniform.

"Sounds good then." Satsuki responded to Junketsu, which she then followed it up by pulling the lever on her glove, enabling her kamui to feed on some of her blood and sync up with her.

_**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI JUNKETSU!** _

"Oh wow. I feel ever better than before, Junketsu." Satsuki replied to her kamui after they finished properly synchronizing with each other for the first time, which was notable by Junketsu's eyes being considerably longer and bigger than they were in prior situations when Satsuki activated his combat form.

"Wasn't I right, Satsuki Matoi?" Junketsu responded in a fairly upbeat, chirpy tone.

"You sure were. I not only look awesome showing my body for the whole world to see, I feel just as awesome in the inside." Satsuki spoke back as she then extended her scissor blade with her right hand back over her right shoulder, shouted out at her rival with a renewed confidence and vigor "Show me what you got, Ryuko Kiryuin!" and waved her left hand towards her, hinting to Ryuko that she's finally now ready for the fight of her life.

Ryuko, ready to tear Satsuki apart, clenched her teeth together and dashed towards her, screaming like a complete maniac. The women then began to clash their respective swords against each other, causing several more craters to form around them with each consecutive meeting of scissor blade and onyx katana.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, what you you so long to get the courage to fight me?" Satsuki asked her rival as they kept trading blows, though neither of them had a clear advantage in this particular skirmish.

"LESS TALK, MORE FIGHT YOU COCKSUCKING SHITHEAD!" Ryuko yelled back, not wanting to hear her rival talk smack in the heat of battle.

"Oh come on, Ryuko Kiryuin. This isn't some life or death situation." Satsuki laughed, trying to calm Ryuko down, who's complexion grew blood red out of sheer rage.

"THIS IS FOR LIFE OR DEATH, FUCKFACE!" Ryuko screamed back as she managed to smack the blue scissor blade out of Satsuki's hands. She then screamed out, "DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!" and jammed Bakuzan right into Satsuki's chest, shocking the living life out everyone around her. She then started to twist the cold blade as her lips warped into a downright nightmarish, psychotic grin.

"BLEED FOR ME, SATSUKI FUCKING MATOI! FUCKING BLEED!" Ryuko continued to scream as spit started to fly out of her mouth, almost like if she was frothing in sheer pleasure. As a huge glob of blood spilled out from where the sword was pierced, Satsuki slumped down to her knees and fell onto the ground, appearing to have died on the spot.

"SATSUKI!" Nonon yelled in absolute horror as it appeared that her best friend since childhood died in front of her very own eyes. The boys also appeared visibly shaken as none of them ever witnessed the actual death of another.

"Finally! The bitch is fucking dead!" Ryuko smiled, disturbingly satisfied that she seemingly got the upper hand and vanquished her rival. She then turned her head towards Satsuki's friends and told her, "As for the rest of you pieces of shit, i'll think of something. Just go ahead and spend whatever time you have left with Ms. Matoi before I call my mother in to clean this mess up."

"That...will not be necessary." a familiar voice weakly replied that sent chills down Ryuko's spike and immediately took the gloom and doom out of Nonon and the others.

"IT...CAN'T BE!" Ryuko growled as she turned around and faced Satsuki, who had managed to get back onto her knees in spite of still having Bakuzan impaled into her chest. "YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING DEAD!"

Satsuki then stood back up, saw the sword and the bloodstains and replied, "Whoa. Look at all this blood. What a flippin' mess you made of me."

"SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! SHITSKI MATURD!" Ryuko shouted as she clenched her hands and teeth together, feeling like Satsuki is mocking her even when in an ungodly amount of pain.

"Uh, hold on a second now. Just need to get this blasted sword out of me." Satsuki replied as blood oozed out of her mouth, all while she started to pull Bakuzan out of her chest. More blood started to spew out, only this time it came pouring out of entry wound on her chest. As the sword steadily got out of her body, Satsuki started making slight grunting noises as the pain started to really get to her.

After a few seconds of struggling with the the sword, Satsuki finally got it out of her, tossed it onto the ground in all of its blood splattered glory, looked at Ryuko and told her as she clenched onto her aching chest, "Man, that was a pain in the butt to have in there. I mean, my lungs had a real hard time working with a cold piece of metal in between them."

"DAMMIT, SATSUKI MATOI! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK UP?!" Ryuko yelled at her as ran towards her and attempted to punch her rival in the face. However, Satsuki then dodged the attack and smashed Ryuko's stomach with her right knee, which took quite a bit of wind out of her.

With Ryuko dazed a little, Satsuki picked her scissor blade up and raised it up, ready to strike. Ryuko then picked Bakuzan up, also got into a fighting position and resumed trading blows with her rival, though when Ryuko swung her sword, the blood on it splattered everywhere, especially when it collided with Satsuki's scissor blade.

 

As the girls continued to clash swords with each other, Satsuki noticed some black stuff dripping off of Ryuko's hair, which she then told her, "Hey Ryuko. Why is there black goop coming out of your hair?"

"FUCK OFF, SATSUKI MATOI! DON'T TRY TO PULL ANY STUPID ASS TRICKS ON ME NOW!" Ryuko yelled as she kept swinging her sword, hoping to throw her rival off track.

"I'm being serious. Just...see for yourself." Satsuki replied as she pointed at Ryuko's hair.

Although Ryuko didn't want to take notice, she felt a cold goofy substance drip off of her face, which immediately prompted her to brush her fingers against her hair, only to pull out more of that black gunk out of her hair. Satsuki then saw a very faint, dull shade of red in some of Ryuko's hair, which she then added, "Uhhhh...your hair is starting to look weird."

"YOU...JUST SHUT UP!" Ryuko shouted back, sounding more agitated with her hair than her situation with Satsuki. "We'll settle this later!".

Before Satsuki could reply, Ryuko turned the other direction and ran away at an extremely fast pace. She then looked at her friends and told them, "Well that was pretty anticlimactic."

"At the very least you're not dead." Nonon told her friend, relieved that her friend is still in the world of the living.

"You could say that again." Satsuki responded, smiling as she swung her scissor blade around like a key chain.

 

A half hour later at the Kiryuin Conglomerate headquarters, Ryuko was seen standing inside a shower, letting the nice, hot water pour against her nude, well endowed body. More black gunk began to spew out of her hair as she cleaned herself up.

Several minutes later, Ryuko stepped out of the shower, looked in the mirror and, much to her surprise, spotted a noticeable red strand of hair that clashed against her short black hair, groaned, "Goddammit! Why can't this damn hair just stay black?".

She then pulled some scissors out, reached it towards the red hair and contemplated cutting it off. However, she then recalled that some of Satsuki's hair was blue and she told herself, "Well at least it isn't that shitty ass blue Satsuki Matoi has in her fucking hair.". Ryuko tossed the scissors into the sink, picked Senketsu up, muttered to herself, "Nonetheless, this battle ain't over, Satsuki Matoi. The next time we fight, i'll make sure to tear you apart from limb to limb but for now...I need a bodyguard. Perhaps Gi Man can help me out with that." and left the bathroom, leaving behind a sludgy mess in the shower sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MdM Chapter 10 Retrospective Notes (06/22/2015)
> 
> *This chapter is long-time MdM reader 99-cell's favorite of the entire story to date.
> 
> *This also happens to be MdM's most action packed chapter so far.
> 
> *One of the subconscious Satsuki Matoi voices Ryuko hears in her head is based off a fan art of the Birth Swap pics that inspired this fic in the first place.
> 
> *The "Henry Thompkins" character is inspired by "The Last House on Dead End Street" 's central lead "Terry Hawkins".
> 
> *The scene where Senketsu goes nuts after tasting Ryuko's blood is a deliberate call-back to a similar scene in the first episode of the original series.
> 
> *The scene with Mako fighting Satsuki is, much like the entirety of Chapter 9, is inspired by Episode 7.
> 
> *Many of the original anime's club leaders make an appearance in this chapter as Satsuki's adversaries.
> 
> *Ryuko's entrance with a synchronized Senketsu is partially inspired by a similar scene at the end of Episode 20.
> 
> *Maiko's hand cannon (and its charge feature) is very much influenced by Mega Man (specifically the X variety in particular).
> 
> *Speaking of Mako, her goku uniform is basically the same as you seen in the original series, but with the rest of the uniform being that of her two star business suit uniform that was seen in the later sections of Episode 7 and pretty much the entirety of MdM in general (sans the jaclet).
> 
> *Planthullu is inspired by the Godzilla kaiju "Biollante".
> 
> *The invisible brain monsters Satsuki fights are taken from the old British black and white B-Movie "Fiend Without a Face".
> 
> *The bit where Ryuko shoves Bakuzan out from hiding towards a club leader attempting to leave the room is a reference to a short scene from Wes Craven's directorial debut "The Last House on the Left".
> 
> *For reasons I cannot remember, I had "goku uniform" referred to as "ultima uniform" in this chapter. The former has been reinstated in the AO3 version for the sake of consistency.


End file.
